


Life Needs Things to Live

by clericofthebalance



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD THINGS, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anna and Orthax are both in prison, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned child abandonment, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Rare Pairings, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Percy, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Warning: Anna Ripley, We are all about happy endings and closure in this, ace Keyleth, ace tiberius, all the trops, aroace Tiberius, clay family - Freeform, for now lol, mention of bad things, possibly aroace, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 58,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clericofthebalance/pseuds/clericofthebalance
Summary: In one world, Vox Machina were heroes and saviors of the world.  In another, they're a bunch of young adults trying to scrape by in modern society.  Follow their transcribed adventures as they learn to live, love, forgive, and grow together as a family.I am so sorry for this.  My brain took every romcom cliché and AU I love and created this disaster fic.  It’s a modern au blended with college au, a sprinkle of single parent au, and every single Hallmark-romcom cliché I hold dear in my bitter black heart.  It only gets more goopy from here.  All negative things are only mentioned or implied, but I upped the rating just in case
Relationships: (possible) Keyleth/Kashaw Vesh, (possible) Zahra Hydris/Marion Lavorre, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 1129
Kudos: 623





	1. Double De Rolo Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the De Rolos and Keyleth babysits

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Kiki?” Percy struggled with his bag and cell phone and holding onto both dog and small child, “I know it’s last minute, but Victor just offered me another shift. I can’t afford not to take it.”

_“Of course I don’t mind! What else are friends for?”_

“You know you’re more like a sister to me, Keyleth. Thank you. Again. I’ll buy you wine.”

_“You know I won’t say no to that! I’ll be by around six with food.”_

“No fast food. You know how I feel about that.”

_“Yeah, yeah. Party pooper.”_

“You don’t have to deal with the crash! Oh, sh-shoot. Pepper, get the keys please.”

_“I’ll let you go, okay? See you later!”_

“Bye, Kiki,” Percy hung up and collected the keys from his service dog’s mouth, then stared down at the writhing bundle of blue trying to pull away from him, “Beauregard.”

Big blue eyes stared up at him with an impressive, familiar scowl. His daughter was a firebrand already, displaying the full force of the de Rolo stubbornness. Percy stifled the grin as he ran his fingers through the messy short hair, basking in the slight smile that his daughter offered him. His daughter, his little girl, his reason for living. She was the only good thing to come out of the last shitty, shitty decade. Her blue eyes stared up at him, slightly warm but still hard, a huge improvement from when he had finally been awarded custody after over a year of fighting.

“Daddy, why is Aunt Kiki coming again?” Ah, the reason for the scowl. She was displeased at him having to work. He ushered her in, dropping both of their backpacks on the bench, unharnessing Pepper so the dog could be more comfortable, “Shoes!”

“Thank you, pup,” he untied his heavy work boots then bent to help Beau. She scowled at him and sat down to do it herself, much to his amusement, “I got another shift at the garage. A little extra money would be helpful. Just in case.”

Percy made it a habit to never lie to Beau, despite her age. He would conceal certain topics, but she was far too mature to be treated like an infant. He had been side-eyed before, but it wasn’t like he gave a fuck what some middle-aged Karen thought about his parenting. Beau was better behaved than half the little shits at her preschool and daycare.

For instance, she was only four and had just carefully removed her own shoes—blue converse that matched the black ones he wore on his days off—to place them next to his boots. She hung up her coat and her backpack on her own hook without prompting, following his more practiced motions a little clumsily. Beau gamely followed their dog into the living room, plopping down by the massive black shepherd and stroking her ears fondly, obviously deep in thought.

“Oh. Okay. Can I watch a karate movie again?”

“You and Aunt Kiki should talk about it. Maybe she’d like to watch something else,” Percy chuckled at the offended look this warranted. Beau felt very strongly that karate movies were the best movies. Only Star Wars or Mulan stood a chance of pulling her attention away from her heroes.

“But karate!”

“Yes, karate. But Keyleth might want to watch a movie about animals instead.”

She humphed, “I’d watch anythin’ if I could be in a class…”

“No karate until you start school-school and go a month without starting a fight,” Percy grinned as he unpacked his schoolbooks to settle them on the kitchen table to study. This was an old fight, one they had at least once a week. Percy wanted so badly to cave, but he was determined to hold the line on at least a few things. To the best of his ability.

“I was defendin’ Jester and Fjord! They was bein’ mean!”

“And you started the fight then got caught. Remember, be sneaky so that the children who deserve to be in trouble get in trouble,” yeah, he didn’t give a single fuck what anyone else thought of his parenting skills, “Go wild if an adult corners you and tries to touch you in a way you don’t like. Headbutt them or kick them then run.”

“Duh,” she rolled her eyes and he really did laugh. He was raising an absolute monster of a daughter and he did not care one bit.

***

Keyleth hung up the phone and bit her lip, worrying at it. Percy sounded so strained on the phone. She glanced up, thinking of the two empty rooms on the fifth floor. Maybe she should mention it to her roommates and family. The future botanist wandered downstairs, rehearsing exactly what she would say to them. It was around five on a Friday, so everyone but Tiberius would be home and gathered in the communal kitchen.

She heard the shouting and playfighting before she entered, laughing at the sight. Grog and Vax were fighting over the last of the cereal again, Grog towering over the slighter man with ease. That never stopped Vax, stubborn as he was, despite the nearly two feet and hundred pounds Grog had on him. Vex was watching with a grin, Trinket’s huge head in her lap. Pike was ignoring everything around her, including an amorous Scanlan, in favor of a medical text. Just another typical day at 1215 Mercer Lane.

“Um, guys? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Vax used the moment to steal the cereal box and scramble on top of the fridge out of Grog’s reach, prompting a rage-fueled shout from Grog. Vex focused on Kiki with her sharp eyes, Scanlan turned with a shit-eating grin, and Pike slammed her book shut rather loudly to stop the fight. Mamma Pike in action, gathering attention as always.

Keyleth took a deep, deep breath, “So you know my friend? The one in my painting and botany classes I study with?”

“The rich boy? Walks like he’s got a stick up his arse?” Vax piped up. Their other friends looked a bit constipated trying to recall him, “White haired grumpy guy.”

A chorus of ‘ohs’ echoed around the kitchen as they all pictured the rather strange, very formal man. Well, everyone but Vex. She looked a bit put out at not knowing this guy. She liked being in the know almost as much as she liked bargaining.

“That’s Percy. He-Okay, he’s not actually rich his parents are but they haven’t talked in literal years at this point and he lives on his own, going to school and working two or three jobs. He’s a single dad and he’s got a shit load of issues that make it hard for him to work and go to school so he’s struggling even if he won’t admit it to me. I know we discussed renting out the two rooms next to Vex’s and I was wondering if we could interview them,” she flooded the room with words, gasping, shaking at the effort it took to actually vocalize all of it, fidgeting with her bracelet.

“Good job, Keyleth. That was a lot to get out,” sweet Pike beamed at her, “His name is Percy?”

“Percival de Rolo. His daughter is named Beau and they have a dog named Pepper.”

Scanlan wrinkled his nose, “A kid means no wild parties.”

“Oh, yes, because we so often host those,” Vex snarked, leaning onto one elbow, stroking Trinket’s ears, “He has a kid? At our age?”

“Why doesn’t he just ask his parents if they’re so wealthy?” Vax narrowed his eyes, always suspicious, “He looks privileged enough.”

Keyleth began to chew her lip, stressing about how much to reveal, “They just don’t talk. At all. I don’t know much and I don’t want to say what I do know.”

“Is he a good person?” Pike tilted her head, eyes solemn.

“The best! Well, he’s terrible but still wonderful. He works really hard to provide for Beau. He fought for custody from Child Protective. They had her in an awful home ad he didn’t stop until he had custody of her. Worked three jobs, went to class, and to court. He loves her. It would really help him out to have lower rent and live-in sitters.”

“She a cool kid? Or she into princesses and all that shit?” of course Grog was concerned with Beau’s preferences. Pink and glitter would have been his second worst nightmare.

“The coolest!” Keyleth beamed, “She’s more into martial arts. They have a deal she can start taking classes when she goes into Kindergarten and goes a month without being caught fighting the school bullies. She likes Mulan and Merida, but she’d rather watch Bruce Lee any day.”

“Sounds legit!”

Vax shared a deep, thoughtful glance with Vex before they both nodded their consent. Pike beamed, “So five votes yes. Scanlan?”

“For you, Pikey, I suppose I’ll agree. Maybe we could go on a date? To discuss the new roommate?”

“We’ll have a house dinner to discuss them. After the interview. So, who’s going to tell Tibsy?”

The others muffled laughter at Pike’s kind shut down. Scanlan would never learn at all. Keyleth beamed at her family, knowing in her gut that getting Percy and Beau in the house would be absolutely wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy finds a place to live

Percy rested his head against the breakroom table at Black Powder Garage. He was absolutely exhausted. He needed to figure something out badly. Loans were not an option, not if he wanted to keep his life the way it was. It was nerve-wracking enough to use his real name again. A loan would attract unwelcome attention from several parties. He liked his quiet life and he was not ready to go back yet. Some days, he doubted he would ever be ready.

But days like this made him regret his issues. Percy needed help. The bar was open less and less as Sylas’ health declined. He was only part-time at the garage because he didn’t have the official qualifications to go full time, not to mention tuition. Percy refused to use more than a quarter of his restitution for his school, saving the rest for emergencies and Beau, and his scholarships only went so far. He could barely afford his books on his own. Fuck, he was still in for a year and a half of university on top of the training he’d need.

Shit.

Maybe he should reach out, go back, but that rankled him. Fuck, it made him want to vomit. How could he go beg for funds after what he did?

Nopenononononono. Pepper started nibbling on his fingers and he shot up in his seat to do his breathing exercises, scratching her in thanks for stopping the panic attack quickly. He would figure this out.

He could take on a few more small-time gigs. Maybe he could tutor a bit, pick up another bartending job or barista work. Maybe someplace more kid-friendly than the garage. Especially given Victor’s tenuous sanity and nonexistent survival instinct. It would mean less time with Beau, but she would understand. Of course she would.

It still made him feel like the shittiest father in the entire world. What kind of dad abandoned his kid to Daycare and Sitters at all hours? 

Maybe he could find some spare cash somewhere. He already shopped at the Farmer’s Market so he could bargain and most of his clothes came from thrift shops. Beau’s things were all purchased new, of course, because she was the best kid in the world and deserved the best. His worst monthly expense was rent. If he could find a cheaper apartment that was clean and safe, he could save quite a bit. 

Yeah. A new place would help. He’d start searching as soon as he got home.

***

Keyleth vibrated with excitement as she waited for Percy, happily cleaning his kitchen, humming quietly so she didn’t wake Beau up. She had their roommate application in her bag, all ready for Percy to fill out, with approval from her entire roomie group to give it to him. This was so perfect.

The door open nearly silently as Percy walked in, still in his work clothes, the jumpsuit stained with oil. He slumped onto the bench to remove his boots with clumsy fingers. Pepper, being the good girl she was, picked up the boots and set them on the rack for him. He scratched her ears with a pleased hum, leaning against the wall for a few minutes.

“Hey, Kiki.”

“Hi, Percy! Beau’s in bed, dead asleep. She actually compromised on the movie. We watched _Kung-Fu Panda_ ,” she beamed, bouncing over to hug her friend. He flinched a bit before hugging her back. Keyleth kept the hug short to accommodate his aversion to touch, “So. You know how Kima and Allura moved out after they graduated?”

“Yes, I am well aware,” he chuckled, “I was the one who set up their entertainment center and office since I was unavailable to help with the main move.”

“Well, we decided to rent them out again and I got you an application!”

“What?”

“We rent this old house in the Promenade from Uriel Souverain. It’s huge and he offered us one thousand off based on the fact that we’re all students who average at least a 2.5 GPA plus work. Allura living with us helped a lot, too, and we babysit his kids on occasion. There’s a great pre-school and school nearby, utilities aren’t terrible, and there’s always somebody to be your buddy. We’re also close to a fantastic farmer’s market.”

He stared at her, mouth open and eyes wide, “Wh-what?”

“It’s an old Sovereign Victoria Era townhouse from right before the switchover. It has 9 bedrooms. Well, two are meant to be the gym and a library, but we converted them. Uriel loves us because we don’t just maintain it, we fix it up. We could use someone with electrical experience.”

“You mean-I-Kiki, can I afford my share?”

“If I can with my one part-time job, you can.”

Percy launched himself at her, hugging her tightly. She grinned and hugged him back. This was one of the first times he had initiated physical contact, “Thank you! I was dreading looking for a new apartment!”

“You still have to apply, but the fact that you know Kima, Allura, and Gilmore will help!”

“Gilmore! He might be hiring! Kiki, you’re the best!” He swung her around in a circle, “You helped me solve my two biggest problems!”

She laughed, shaking her head, “I just brought you an application!”

“It’s a possibility. I needed a bit of hope,” he grinned, setting her down and stretching, “Oh, shit. I got oil on you.”

“It’s fine, Perce! These are old clothes anyway.”

“Thanks, Kiki,” he grinned, beaming, shoulders loose and quite a bit of tension drained from his shoulders. Keyleth delighted in how relaxed he looked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!


	3. By Chance and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a meeting and a conversation
> 
> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!

Class was going to be less of a struggle for Percy today. Percy settled into his seat in his MW Lit class, one of his final core classes until he could fully focus on what he needed to graduate. This was the only class he absolutely had to take at the university, something he couldn’t sub with community college classes for a much cheaper rate.

Only one thing made this class tolerable given the 8 AM start time and boring material. He glued his eyes to the door, sipping his thermos of coffee, waiting patiently. Finally, she floated in.

Long dark hair captured in a braid, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, warm eyes that brought flames and autumn and the forest to mind. She had a sharp and wickedly clever look to her face, joy radiating off every movement and gesture, unique to her very bones. He adored how she wore blue feathers woven in her hair, how piercings lined her ears, how she emphasized her expressive eyes with perfect eyeliner, how she always had a giant zoology book under her arm. She was beautiful and clever and just shone in the depressing classroom.

Fuck, he was pathetic and weird. He really needed to get over his crush and focus on his life, not idolize some poor woman like she was his manic pixie dream girl. Ugh.

Percy focused on his book, thinking about the two applications he had handed off yesterday. One to Gilmore, to work the counter in his coffee shop, the other to Keyleth for the apartment. Hopefully, good things would come of it. They both hinted that he would be accepted.

Maybe Asum could come visit soon, see Beau again. It would be nice to see his old friend and savior. To have something to celebrate rather than to mourn.

“Alright, class, we’re going to do a project instead of a final paper. You’ll be working in assigned pairs to create a presentation and paper on a modern version of any classic novel and how it compares to the source material. Your initial proposal is due to me in one week. I’ll call out your assigned pairs now.”

Percy grimaced, praying he’d get someone tolerable that would do their share. He couldn’t handle working with a freshman who left everything to him again. He would commit murder.

“Percival and Vex’Ahlia.”

Wait, what? He stared at Professor Shura blankly and she pointed to the back. At his crush. Oh, shit fuck. He was going to humiliate himself.

***

Vex stared at her notes, blanking out. She hated core classes. This English class was her absolute last one and it was a misery. She wished she was out at the zoo or in a lab. She only wanted to read what she wanted to read. Not this shit. She sighed.

“Um, excuse me?”

She started and looked up, flushing at the quizzical brow and brilliant eyes on her. The guy standing over her was hot. White hair in a messy undercut, heavy brows, a strong yet elegant jaw. It was the eyes that got her, though, blue as a winter sky and shining with intelligence. Vex easily mustered her most charming, most flirty smile for such a pretty guy.

“Yes, Darling? How can I help you?”

The questioning frown lifted into a slight smirk, cocky and charming and matching his posh accent, one full and pale eyebrow going up, “Well, we’re partners on our final project according to the professor.”

“Project?”

“Oh, you checked out, too? Apparently we have to do a presentation comparing a classic novel to a modern adaptation while analyzing universal themes,” he rolled his eyes. His unfairly pretty blue eyes, “And we have to work in pairs.”

“Shit! I have labs to do! I thought this would just be a paper I could bullshit.”

“I was hoping for that as well,” he dropped into the seat next to her, looking unfairly comfortable in his formal slacks, a neat button up, and a tailored vest in royal blue. No tie, but he did have a black turtleneck underneath. A little odd for a college student and very high class goth, but whatever. He was still hot as shit.

“Vex’ahlia, but you can call me Vex.”

He tilted his head, chuckling, her knees going weak as the earrings up his ears sparkled in the fluorescent light of the classroom, “Percival de Rolo, Percy.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Percy Dear.”

“An even greater pleasure to meet you, Miss Vex’Ahlia,” he leaned forward with a charming smile, “So, exchange work and class schedules? Find a time that works?”

“Schedules? You are a fancy one.”

“I have to plan every minute or I would crumble under the load,” she laughed as he pulled out an honest-to-goodness planner, “Yes, it’s color coordinated. I was not joking about my life.”

“Okay, okay,” she giggled, grinning, “I get it. Your girlfriend must keep you busy.”

“Oh-I-Uh-No,” Percy’s pale skin flushed and she noticed some light scarring around his eyes. It almost looked like droplets, light pink against the lovely red of his cheeks, “I don’t have a girlfriend. I just work two jobs, a double major with a minor, and a lot of responsibilities.”

“No girlfriend? Really?”

“N-no. Oh, my phone is ringing!”

She barely held in her laughter at the Star Wars theme coming out of his backpack. Vex ran her eyes over his profile, appreciating the fine jaw and strong nose, the disheveled hair and two-day scruff, the delicate metallic glasses that gave him a distinguished look only emphasized by his elegant outfit. An outfit she could tell had seen quite a bit of wear judging by the precisely stitched repairs and fabric fade. His phone was also an older model, older even than her three generations behind smart phone. So, he was posh but maybe not rich. Just particular about his clothing.

Damn, but he was a fine specimen of a man, his voice soft and refined and lovely. She wanted to pin him down and see how far that lovely blush went.

“Oh, shit,” he sighed, looking absolutely devastated at whatever the person on the line was saying, “Well, good thing I put in a few applications. It’s fine, ma’am, you don’t have the time to keep the place open anymore. I had a feeling this was coming. Take care and keep me updated. I’ll be just fine. You know me.”

He hung up and rubbed his temples, pushing the glasses up, “Sorry about that. Former job.”

“That’s fine. Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. This doesn’t even make the top ten of worst things to happen to me,” Percy smiled, but still looked strained, “So, free days?”

“Wednesday after 3 and all weekend except for Saturday morning. Me and my housemates are interviewing a potential new renter.”

“Oh? I’m inter-wait, do you live with Kiki? Keyleth?”

“Yeah, I do! Are you her Percy?” Vex lit up at the prospect of getting to spend more time with him and leaned over to look at the organized but packed schedule. Shit, he wasn’t kidding, “That’s an insane coincidence. She’s told us all about you and Beau. I work at a café just down the street from the house, Laina’s. We could study there or at the house. And you could bring Beau and Pepper along.”

“Honestly, that would be great. I actually just put in an application at Laina’s,” Percy smiled back, “I really appreciate the offer. You sure you don’t mind?”

“Only if you don’t mind my dog.”

“Deal,” he offered his hand with a wink, beaming, “I-Thanks.”

“Not a problem, handsome,” he flushed to his ears, those spots standing out once more against the red, blushing at her new nickname for him, “So, we can meet up around 4 at Laina’s and I’ll see you Saturday? I see you’re free from 4 to 7 tonight.”

“I’ll be the one with the black Zemian Shepherd and small child.”

“Sounds great,” she winked, gathering her things, “I’ll see you then. I need to get to my next class.”

“B-bye,” Percy was frozen, flushed, and staring at her like she was the most gorgeous thing in the world. She strode off with a confident swing to her hips, head held high, and a triumphant grin. A study date with a handsome man and his babies. Hopefully, she and Beau would get along. Kids usually liked her. Then, she could hunt down that sexy shy bastard.

But first…

She dialed Vax as soon as she was outside the building, knowing his first class wasn’t until noon and he was off this morning, biting her lip.

_“What’s up, Stubby?”_

“Morning, shitbird. I met the potential roomie today. He’s apparently in my lit class and we got assigned a project together.”

_“You sound entirely too chipper for this early.”_

“Well, he’s absolutely gorgeous and looks like a good guy. He got fired while we were talking and didn’t even react. Was just as pleasant as before the call. I liked him,” Vax made a disbelieving snort, “Really! He color-coordinates his schedule. It’s absolutely adorable.”

_“Are you thinking with your head?”_

“Yes! I promise, you’ll like him. His phone is older than mine and he has definitely patched his clothes a few times.”

_“Fine. I’ll go a bit easier on him.”_

“On that note, I’ll be studying at Laina’s tonight. With him. While you’re working. I’ll get Grog to walk me home.”

_“Wait, what?”_

She hung up with a smug smirk. That would drive him crazy all day.


	4. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a meal is had and bonds begin
> 
> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!

Percy held Beau’s hand and Pepper’s harness, humming softly as they walked out of the subway into the Greyskull District. Located just outside of Abdar’s Promenade, it was an older part of the city and favored by students due to affordability and distance from the University of Emon. It wasn’t as expensive as the Promenade or the Erudite Quarter, so students tended to rent out the old rowhouses as groups. Most hadn’t been renovated in a decade or two, but they were livable and the neighborhood was safe. This attracted families and retirees as well, leading to a relatively quiet district only occasionally disturbed by a wild party.

He had desperately wanted to live here rather than his tiny shoebox in old Lower Emon but he couldn’t even afford a loft on his own. Let alone a two-bedroom. So, a chance to live here was more than welcome.

“Daddy, is this where we might live? It’s real close to my school! Jes’ and Fjord live near here!”

“If my application gets accepted,” he squeezed her hand, leading her down Willing Way to Laina’s Café, humming softly, “Would you like to live here?”

“It’s nice,” she tucked herself against his legs, “Can we live in the Temple District?”

“I definitely can’t afford anything in the inner city, pup, but I will sign you up for classes with the Cobalt Reserve when you’re old enough.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Percy scooped her up, letting her rest against his shoulder so she could see, “Do you see the café?”

“It’s there!” She pointed, hanging forward, beaming. The shop took up the first floor of one of the Victorian Rowhouses, a cheerful white building trimmed in deep green. He smiled a and entered caffeine heaven. It smelled glorious inside and he was quickly directed to the dog-friendly garden area. He claimed a nicely sized table to settle at, letting Pepper curl underneath.

“Coloring or reading?”

“Gonna color,” Beau pulled her sketchbook, coloring book, and crayons out to occupy herself, “Can I have grilled cheese?”

“Of course. Juice or water?”

“Soda?” She smiled sweetly, “Please?”

“Iced tea,” Percy ruffled her hair, “Pepper, guard. I’ll be right back.”

Within minutes, he had their food ordered and he was back at the table with his engineering books out. Beau and Percy were of similar temperament, preferring quiet coexistence, both engrossed in their projects until she found something interesting in his book. At that point, he paused his homework and patiently explained the concept.

This was the charming tableau Vex walked in on. Her handsome partner—PROJECT partner, brain, calm down—sitting beside a small girl with his eyes, his features, and a messy pixie cut with a dog curled on his feet. Teaching said little girl from a very thick engineering textbook, gently and kindly, staring at Beau with adoring eyes. She fought the urge to grin at how his formal outfit contrasted with his daughter’s paint-stained overalls and dinosaur patterned t-shirt. Vex fought to suppress the coo at the matching converse under the table, black for Percy and blue for Beau. Holy shit. 

Her cold dead heart was positively glowing. She felt like the Grinch after he returned all the Winter’s Crest presents. Oh, Sweet Sarenrae.

Percy was just as struck by her appearance, matching arrows straight through both their hearts as Cupid fired once again. Those brown eyes were soft and warm, joined by a tenderly small smile on her face. She looked as beautiful as always, but the sharpness was gone from her clever features and replaced with a softness he had never seen before. Instead, she looked compassionate and intelligent and a dream come true. His voice froze in his throat as their eyes met.

“Daddy, is that your friend?” Oh, his daughter had that tone in her voice. He looked down into mischievously bright eyes. Damn, she had already figured out that his feelings towards Vex were not the same as towards Keyleth, Allura, and Kima.

“Yes, she i-“ Beau had leapt from her chair and ran over, grinning up at Vex like a little shit, “Beauregard Cassandra de Rolo!”

“Hi, I’m Beau! Daddy said you were his friend, but he doesn’t look at you like he looks at his friends.”

“Oh, really?” The sharpness came back along with a glowing humor as Vex grinned at him. Percy felt the blush once again staining his face. He quickly dropped his eyes to the massive brown dog at Vex’s side, a furry mutt with gentle eyes. Pepper woofed quietly as she rested her head on his shoe and he leaned down to rub her ears, “Well, we are friends and we have a project. I bet you’re the expert on books here.”

“I like to read, but it’s better when Daddy reads to me. Can I pet your dog?”

“That’s up to Trinket, darling. You know how to ask?”

“Uh-huh,” Beau offered her hand to Trinket and beamed when the huge, fluffy mutt shook it. The little girl carefully scratched behind his ears, “He’s nice like Pepper!”

“Is he?”

“Yeah. We better sit down,” Vex struggled not to laugh as Beau dragged her over to the table and a silent Percy, obviously thunderstruck and contemplative. She suppressed her excitement at the softness in his eyes to instead focus on introducing the dogs. Pepper was nice, just as Beau had said, and Vex made sure not to let her eyes linger on the service vest.

“Hi, Percy!”

“H-hello, Vex,” his smile was so shy it made her heart ache, “I see you’ve met Beau.”

“She’s charming. I adore her already,” Vex winked at Beau as the little girl lit up, “You’re obviously very brave and clever.”

“I am! Me an’ Jes’ are the smartest in class.”

“She’s quite humble, too,” Percy added dryly, shutting the engineering text to make space on the table. Vex struggled to hold in her laughter at the bland look Beau gave him.

“Aunt Kiki says I get all my personality from you and that it serves you right.”

“Ha. Ha,” he ruffled her hair, “My child is a brat.”

“Aunt Kiki says you’re a brat, too.”

“She can say that, but I’m your father.”

“You tol’ me to be honest. So I’m bein’ honest.”

Vex cackled giggled at the ridiculous argument occurring before her. Beau grinned back and Percy looked absolutely floored. This was just too cute. Holy shit. She already loved them both and wanted to watch this every single day. Oh, Sarenrae, they were adorable and Percy was what she imagined how a real father should be.

“Sorry, Vex,” Percy smiled, beautiful eyes gleaming, “We tend to argue.”

“It builds character!” Beau grinned, “My teacher doesn’t like it though.”

“Your teacher should be glad to have you in her class,” Vex gasped, “You’re hilarious.”

“I think so, too, but she thinks I’m rude,” Beau rolled her eyes, “I just wanna learn!”

Percy sighed deeply, smile soft, “Well, why don’t you learn about classic literature from me and Vex? I was thinking something simple: _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Oliver Twist_. Plus, more kid friendly.”

“I love Austen. I’m in,” Vex grinned, “We could compare the original to three different versions! Including the Zombie one.”

“Ah, I’m not good with horror. Maybe we could do the musical instead? The one set between Mauria and Tal’Dorei?”

Vex nodded, filing away his horror aversion and not making a fuss despite her love of the genre. Keyleth had mentioned he had issues and there was a service dog at his feet. She could respect his limits easily, “Sounds great. That could lead to an interesting discussion on colonialism and racism, too.”

“What’s colonialism? And racism?” Vex flinched at the innocent question, offering Percy an apologetic look as Beau stared at her father expectantly.

“Colonialism is when one country takes over another, sends people to occupy it, and suppresses the native culture and economics,” Percy answered without missing a beat, winking at Vex with a slight grin, “And racism is when one person thinks they’re better than another because of race, usually based on skin color.”

“Like how some of the bullies think they’re better than Jes’ or Fjord?”

“Exactly, because they both have darker skin.”

“Oh. That’s stupid.”

“It is. Extremely stupid.”

“Okay,” Beau went back to drawing and Vex stared at Percy in silent awe. She had not been expecting him to be so upfront with his daughter. Fuck, even Syldor hadn’t been upfront with the twins when they had faced such behavior in Syngorn with their mixed heritage.

Percy looked a bit sheepish and painfully awkward, “Sorry, but I find it easier to answer her questions right away instead of wait.”

“It’s fine. I’m just shocked you answered.”

“Daddy says honesty is best. If he doesn’t tell me somethin’, it’s cuz I’m too young. He always gives me a year I can ask. Like I can ask about my carrier when I’m fourteen,” Beau piped up, “Like he won’t let me take karate classes with the Cobalt Reserve for a whole year.”

“And I’m standing by that. The Cobalt Reserve won’t let you start until you’re five anyway, pup,” he rolled his eyes fondly.

“Carrier?” She asked, confused, blinking at the two.

“The lady who had me. Daddy said she’s not my mommy and she’s a really bad person, so I should call her my carrier instead.”

Percy flinched, going pale at that, his dog moving to gentle worry at his fingers as his breath spread up. He buried his fingers in Pepper’s dark fur and Vex Knew. She recognized those signs, so achingly familiar, reaching to grip his free hand under the table. She turned to Beau, “Your daddy is smart. I call my father a donor because he wasn’t really a father to me, let alone a daddy. I prefer calling my mother’s new husband, Brom, my father.”

Percy squeezed her hand in thanks as Beau nodded, obviously deep in thought, “Okay. Do you think Jes’ and Fjord will be able to play with me more if we live closer to school?”

“Yes, I do,” Percy chuckled, then smiled at Vex, “She goes to Knowledge Seekers over on Riegel Road.”

“Private school?” Vex took in his appearance once again and felt her heart pulse. Private school was expensive and he was willing to sacrifice to pay for it. While going to school himself. And working at least two jobs. Oh, she was in so much trouble with this one.

“I didn’t like my old school. I was bored lots, so I got moved. I learn a lot more,” Beau looked so proud of herself and Percy, in turn, looked just as delighted. She smiled softly.

“You’ve got a good Daddy, Beau.”

“Uh-huh. I’m lucky.”

Vex couldn’t help but agree, privately thinking that she was lucky to have met these two. Keyleth was right. They were wonderful and would fit right into the house.


	5. Twinnie Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the twins have a discussion
> 
> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!

Vex followed Grog into their house, locking the door behind them. Grog had met her at the café about half an hour after Percy and Beau went home, needing to get back so Beau wouldn’t be dead to the world for school the next day. She had enjoyed working with Percy and keeping Beau entertained, Trinket and Pepper napping under the table and occasionally surfacing for scratches. It had felt good, wonderful, perfect.

What was she doing?

“Night, Vex,” Grog continued down the hall to his small bedroom by the kitchen. He had claimed it within minutes of moving in their sophomore year. No one had fought him on it, even if they had offered the large man one of the bigger bedrooms for his comfort. Vex, much like Grog, had quickly claimed her room on the fifth floor. She, Kima, and Allura had been the only ones willing to walk up the stairs. To their joy, it came with their own kitchenette and easy access to the roof. The three women had enjoyed the privacy and quiet.

She sighed a touch mournfully as she hit the stairs after hanging Trinket’s harness up. Together, they climbed up. Vex quietly wished for the company of her two dearest friends. Even though she was happy for them. Silently, she counted floors as she went.

First floor, kitchen and Grog’s room. Second floor, the living room and library-slash-Kiki’s bedroom. Third, Pike and Tibsy. Fourth, Scanlan and her brother. Finally, the fifth. Vex’s. 

Her paintings still lined the walls, but there were several missing spaces from Kima and Allura’s things. It featured a comfortable study area that was ow sparsely furnished and the kitchenette Vex had claimed for her baking. It was filled with baking supplies and equipment Vex had scavenged or bargained for across Emon. She tried to cook in the downstairs kitchen as much as possible now, but she hadn’t had a chance to decorate it yet like she had hers.

Her room was simple. Shades of blue, vintage furniture in dark brown, a huge bed for trinket and a large bed for her. Her bed was tucked under built in bookshelves and the windows that looked out over the back garden, a comfortable nest of quilts and pillows in her favorite colors. She had filled her room with feathers, crystals, her archery supplies, dog supplies, and clothing. She also had a private study space set up so she could focus, dedicated to maintaining her GPA so she could get into Veterinarian school. Much like her brother, Vex had a band poster on the wall but she preferred folk art for the most part. Handmade crafts from festivals and markets and fairs sat next to books she loved too much to put in the library and various oddities collected from hikes in the woods.

Vex smiled softly as she and Trinket crossed to her bedroom, glancing at the two rooms across from her that would hopefully be given to Beau and Percy. She desperately wanted to spend more time with them both. Part of her pictured Beau learning how to bake in that kitchen, Percy setting up his myriad of books at the tiny table in the corner and watching with that soft smile, the sounds of laughter and the barking of two dogs. She shook her head, flushing to the roots of her dark hair as she stomped into her room.

Shit, these thoughts were not like her at all.

“So, how was your study date?”

“Sweet holy Sarenrae!!” She screeched, her bag going flying towards her shithead brother lounging in her desk chair. Trinket huffed before collapsing on his bed to nap, used to his uncle appearing out of nowhere and his momma’s antics in response.

“Ow! Stubby!”

“You scared the shit out of me, you asshole!”

“Oh, come on. You knew I would be here!”

“Couldn’t you have warned me?” She grunted as she easily pulled her bra off through her sleeve, faceplanting on her bed. Vax shuffled over to poke her, sitting cross-legged with one of her pillows in his lap, “He’s nice.”

“Nice?”

“Like, genuine. Gentle. Intelligent. His clothes were old and clearly carefully patched, but hers were brand new. Just like Mom did when we were kids. You know how Brom is with us? All paternal and understanding? I think Brom would have raised us like Percy is raising Beau,” she sighed wistfully, eyes shut and a soft smile on her lips, “They’re hilarious, adorable, and fun. I’m voting yes on them moving in.”

“You like him~,” Vax snorted, “He’s got a kid, stubby.”

“So?”

“So, you can’t dick around. Not with a kid. And we’re young to be playing parental.”

“Maybe I don’t want to just play parenta— Oh, fuck.”

“You just said that.”

“I did.”

They exchanged wide, stunned looks. Both of them went quiet for a few minutes, thinking about it. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously, waiting for Vax to respond. He seemed deep in thought, “I think you should befriend him first. Before you try to pursue him.”

“I agree.”

“I’ll be nice-ish to him.”

“Oh, you should be an ass. I want to see his response. Just be nice to Beau because that child will tear you to pieces with a grin on her face,” Vex laughed, heart warming at the thought of the little girl with bright blue eyes.

“Noted. I’ll be glad to meet him. Especially if you like him this much.”

“He’s wonderful. Oh, no horror movies when he’s around. I think he has PTSD and anxiety,” she frowned, deeply contemplative, “He looks like I did after Saundor, but worse. There are droplet scars around his eyes.”

“That bad?”

“Worse. If his face was scarred… Maybe that’s why he wears that sport turtleneck thing under his clothes,” Vex pressed against Vax, sniffling a bit, “He’s so nice, Vax. Really, really nice.:

“Aw, Stubby, you’re so soft.”

“Fuck you, I am not.”

They both laughed, albeit a bit wetly, and began to speak of more cheerful topics.


	6. Accidental Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we may see a hint of Vaxlan
> 
> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!

Scanlan was flopped into the giant pile of pillows, idly tuning his violin, waiting. Vax had that look on his face. His guilty look. He did something he regretted. Scanlan lived for these moments because, for whatever weird ass Vaxy reason, he always poured his heart out to Scanlan. He hummed softly, playing a slow and soft tune on his perfect instrument. Well, he knew a potential reason Vax confided in him but Scanlan tried not to think about it too much.

“Scanlan, I did a thing.”

“What sort of a thing?”

“A thing. A sneaky thing. An accidentally sneaky thing.”

“You googled the new roommate, huh?” Scanlan hummed, “I was expecting that, actually. You’re painfully predictable, Vax. What’d you find out?”

“Shouldn’t have done it.”

“And? You obviously want to talk about it.”

“I didn’t mean to. Really! I was reading an article for a class and, well, he was there. In it. Five years ago, he was kidnapped off a street corner by the Bad Doctor on his way home from work. No one noticed but his roommate and his bosses. They all kicked up a huge fuss, pulling in the feds, and that was what got her caught.”

“Oh, holy fuck. I wasn’t gonna… There was only one survivor, Vax,” Scanlan dropped the violin, leaning forward to press his head in between his knees to combat the nausea.

He panted a bit as he shivered. That entire situation was still absolutely terrifying and horrifying five years later. It reminded him far too much of… Of his mother. Scanlan was always in the know about those cases. He had known about Percy because he had been a part of the search parties for the missing boys, all of them around 15 and bearing a startling resemblance to the—at that time, holy shit, five years and he could still remember everything—19-year-old. They were tall, lanky, and dark-haired with fine features. He shoved down the memories of their bodies into the deepest recesses of his mind.

Scanlan had helped search for Percy when he first went missing. The local police always called up Scanlan when people from certain areas of town disappeared mysteriously because he knew who to talk to and how. Scanlan was a dedicated police resource when it came to protecting the innocent of the city. Detective Boyle sent him food baskets, Lieutenant Jeffords had him on their Christmas card lists, Sergeant Santiago and Captain Holt wrote him recommendation letters for his music therapy program, Detective Peralta texted him memes, Detective Diaz even gave him a necklace and her website to order more jewelry.

He loved his cop friends. Seriously.

Scanlan would make it a point to gather every single horror movie in the house and hide them. Just like he had tossed out all the rough and itchy fabrics for Kiki, removed any traces of Syngorn for the twins, purchased large print books for Grog, refilled Pike’s coffee tin every week, bought Tibsy’s favorite cookies from a Wildmount bakery across the city, and kept the art supplies in the housestocked. Scanlan liked to quietly care for his friends, staying in the background while Pike was at the forefront as Momma Pike. He didn’t really want anyone to know, but he also kind of did.

It was a contradiction in his heart.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck. Don’t tell anyone else. It’s Percy’s right to tell us when he’s ready.”

“Scanlan, that means his kid is-“

“A bright, happy child being raised by a father that adores her according to Kiki and Vexy. Leave it at that, Vax. That’s all that matters.”

“…. Thanks, Scanman,” Vax bent over to kiss his cheek, “I appreciate it. I won’t say anything to anyone else.”

“I’m older and wiser. Of course you would come to me for advice,” he winked at Vax, making him laugh out loud.

Vax settled into the cushions, curled around his much smaller best friend, hugging him, “You’re the best, Scanman. I’m glad you’re my floor buddy.”

“Same, kiddo. I’m glad we share a floor, too.”

“You got anything you need to talk about?” Vax nudged him.

“Nah! I’m good.”

“Scanlan.”

“… I knew Percy before. He might not remember me, at all, but I helped look for him. He was a stripper at the time and the cops call me ‘cause I’m good at finding people no one knows are missing. I network among the homeless and the poorest areas of the city. Even Clasp members are willing to talk to me because they know all I want is to help find people. I found Thomas and Veran, actually. The last two boys who turned up dead. She was dumping them in different parts of the city but the way she left them was very distinct. I even sat with him in the hospital for a few winks, played music to keep him calm for the doctors. So, I knew everything when he applied.”

“Why-why didn’t I know? Why don’t we know about this?”

Scanlan shrugged, “I don’t like to talk about it. My mother was a stripper just like him, y’know, and a man took her when she was coming home after a shift. Only reason the cops knew was I called them when she didn’t come home. The cop on duty didn’t believe me because of her profession and told me to wait. Wunch and Holt were the only ones willing to listen. They weren’t in time to save her, but they were able to save another woman. Strippers and prostitutes and the homeless are always targeted because people don’t always notice they’re gone or the ones that do are too scared. Percy was lucky, Vax. Most aren’t.”

“I-Scanlan,” Vax hugged him tightly, “One, I’m so sorry. Two, that’s incredibly brave. Three, what was your mom’s name? She deserves to be remembered.”

“… Juniper. Her name was Juniper Shorthalt.”

“Thanks, Scanlan. That’s a beautiful name.”

“She was beautiful. A lot like Percy: working two or three jobs, going to school, giving me as much as she could. She’s the reason I pursued music. And why I decided to become a music therapist.”

“You’re a good man, Scanlan.”

“So’re you, Vax.”


	7. Roommate Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a family begin to grow.
> 
> (BTW, these are great questions to ask in real life!)
> 
> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!

Percy took a deep breath, gripping Pepper’s harness and Beau’s hand, staring at the door. He glanced down at his neat outfit and tried not to second-guess his choices. Percy’s clothes were his armor against an unfair, frightening world. Surely they wouldn’t be judgmental over that. Beau tugged on his hand and he looked down into those bright, bright eyes.

“Daddy, stop being stupid. Let’s goooo.”

He laughed and let go of Pepper’s harness to knock. Sweet Pelor, he was lucky to have such a wonderful daughter. Percy squeezed her hand gently and steeled himself for socialization. His breathing settled a bit when it was Keyleth threw open the door with a brilliant smile.

“Auntie Kiki!”

“Beau!” Keyleth high-fived Beau with a bright smile, “C’mon, Percy! Everyone’s waiting in the living room!”

He chuckled softly, warm but with a nervous edge. The two carefully tucked their shoes into cubbies and hug up coats. Percy was settled by the familiar routine, one practiced in their own household to minimize mess. Beau took his hand once again and beamed up at him. They followed Keyleth through the door into a cozy and cluttered room. Everything seemed to center around a squishy burgundy sectional. A mish mash of floor cushions, a bean bag, armchairs, cabinets, and tables were scattered about. He could see touches of all the people in the house, in both furniture and décor. 

Percy gulped and tried to match faces to names and stories Keyleth had told him, to memories of the group around the school. Tiberius was the absent-minded one with his nose stuck in a thick classics book, a lanky figure Percy was used to seeing in the library. Pike was the shorter woman with gleaming pale blonde hair against dark skin, generosity and care emanating from every inch of her being, still dressed in scrubs from her last rotation. Vax was the handsome, lithe, smiling one draped over an armchair with a very familiar short man in his lap. Scanlan Shorthalt, hair shorter than he remembered, with the same brilliantly kind smile that had kept Percy company through the worst days of his recovery.

Percy offered a shy but slightly terrified smile to his old friend, receiving a reassuring wink in exchange. He felt the tension bleeding out of his shoulders and the terror receding. This would be easier with Scanlan and Keyleth present.

“Vex!” Beau pulled away from him with a delighted shriek, running straight to her new friend. Vex laughed and scooped his daughter into her lap, the two cuddling on a squishy black beanbag with Trinket. His daughter squealed as Vex tickled her and he practically melted at the sight.

“Everyone, this is Percy and Beau and Pepper. You know my vote. Beau, would you like to help me with some flowers?”

Beau pouted, “But I wanted to talk to Vex.”

“I feel absolutely loved, sweetheart,” Vex beamed, hugging her once again, “I don’t see why Beau can’t stay.”

“I’ll do earmuffs if Daddy asks me to!”

Percy chuckled, folding himself into a free chair, relaxing a bit under the welcoming smiles, “Beau should stay. She’ll be as much a roommate as I will.”

“So, the cute monster stays,” Scanlan cut through, “He’s right. We need to make sure all nine of us mesh.”

Percy started as the door slammed open. Two quick thuds signaled shoes being removed as a ninth person entered the room. Percy’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Grog Trickfoot, one of the artists at the shop he desperately wanted an apprenticeship at. Grog was known for his stellar executions of shape and color as a neotraditional artist. His blends of traditional, watercolor, and new school were huge in the tattooing world. Everyone knew Moon and Bear as one of the premier shops in all of Tal’Dorei.

“Sorry I’m late. Difficult client,” the massive tattoo artist, covered from the neck down, slumped into a chair, stretching out his legs, “She was a real bitch.”

“Grog! There’s a kid in here!” Keyleth shrieked, waving her arms.

Beau laughed as Percy flushed, “That’s a swear jar word!”

“Swear jar,” the utterly flat note of Vax’s voice cut through the awkward and/or amused silence. He sounded as if he couldn’t decide between horror or hilarity.

“Uh huh. Daddy started one in the shop for him and Mr. Victor. It goes into the ‘Beau’s Future Endeavors’ fund!”

Percy chuckled, the sound strained under the collective questioning gaze, “I didn’t want to pressure her about college. As long as she finds a career, I support her.”

“I wanna teach karate now, but last year I wanted to be a paleontologist. Dinosaurs are cool,” she waved her arms, still snuggled with Vex, beaming under the attention all of the adults, “Daddy and I go to the Science Museum once a month for Bonding Days.”

“That sounds like fun, Beau!”

“So, you like dinosaurs and karate movies?” Grog leaned forward, eying Beau and her pixie cut and overalls, “Not princess movies?”

“I like ones where they can fight, but I’ll watch the girly ones for Jes’ ‘cause she likes them. Daddy says it’s good manners to compromise and manner’s are c-cur-ren-cy,” Beau carefully sounded out the unfamiliar word, “It means it’s important and makes people like you, ‘cause we gotta be nice to people we don’t like sometimes.”

“I like her,” Grog laughed, pulling a wrinkled dollar out of his pocket and shoving it into Percy’s hands, “For the Swear Jar.”

“Th-thank you,” Percy looked stunned.

“Don’t you hang out around the shop sometimes? The guy looking for an apprenticeship?”

“Y-yes!” he smiled, lighting up under the impassive stare, “I’m a fine arts and mechanical engineering major just so I can be a tattoo artist! I would kill to get on with your shop. I learned how to ink years ago when I was a teenager, but I knew I’d be more likely to get in with great artists if I was well-trained.”

“Hm. I’ve seen your work. It’s not bad,” Grog settled back, “We can talk later.”

Pike laughed, a warm sound, “We should start the interview already! We only have a few questions for you, Percy, and Beau can chime in as needed. Then, we can all have lunch and give you both a tour. Each of us has a question or two for you that will help determine our votes.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Percy stroked Pepper’s head, “May I opt out of a question if it makes me uncomfortable?”

“Of course! My question is easy: how often do you clean?”

Beau made a loud raspberry sound and he laughed, grinning, “I like everything organized and clean, so a lot.”

“Daddy has a label maker! He always cleans,” Beau groaned, flopping over across Vex’s lap, “But I get to earn a ‘llowance for doin’ my chores.”

“And you do such a good job,” Percy hummed, winking at Pike, “But yeah. I like to be clean. We even follow the same no shoes in the house rule.”

“It’s a cultural thing,” Vax hummed, leaning back, “We have a chore chart next to the family calendar in the kitchen.”

“I have one, too.”

Pike laughed, beaming, “I’m happy! Grog?”

“What do you do on the weekends?” The big man sprawled out, eyes sharp, grinning.

“Work. If I’m off, I hang out with Beau. I don’t have a lot of time to go out or party,” Percy shrugged, humming a bit, relaxing, “I’m not big on loud, crowded places anyway and I don’t drink often. I always make sure to take off at the very least one weekend a month for our Bonding Days.”

“Hm. Bit sad you won’t party, but it’s good you care about your bittie. Most don’t. Who’s next?”

“I’ll go. References?” Vax stared into Percy’s soul with deep brown eyes. Percy nearly gulped under the deep, deep gaze, “Past roommates, employers, friends?”

“Gilmore, Kima, Allura, and Keyleth, you all know. My former employers Sylas and Delilah can vouch for me, but I’d prefer if you let them be. Sylas is very sick and they’re dealing with his potential death. Victor is insane, but he’s available. Marion Lavorre and Constance Clay can also give me good references. My ex-roommate Lilith would be willing, but she’s on a research trip in the Frigid Depths and is completely out of contact for a few months. I don’t have any other references outside of them because I work so much.”

“Not bad,” Vax hummed, nodding, leaning back, “Much better than the last applicant.”

“Bedtimes? Your usual schedule?” Percy flushed at the slight accusation in Scanlan’s voice, at the look he just knew would be in those gray eyes. Scanlan had always lectured him about his sleeping schedule.

“Whenever I get in or finish my homework? Anywhere from 1 to 4, honestly. Beau goes to bed at 9.”

“Percy, that’s not healthy. You need sleep,” Scanlan dropped into Dad mode so quickly, eyes sharp.

“Well, if I get the room, my rent goes down significantly and I might be able to work less. More time with Beau and more time to sleep. I-uh-I do have nightmares,” he addressed the group at large, ears going red, “I’m not loud but it does mean you might find me in the kitchen at 4 AM drinking tea.”

“We’ll talk, Percy.”

“Of course, Scanlan.”

“Any out of town visitors?”

“…. No…”

“Still?!”

“It’s been five years, Scanlan!”

“We are going to talk, Percival.”

“How often do you cook?” Vex butted in, sensing the brewing argument and distracting from it, tossing Percy a wink. He smiled at her. Sweet Pelor, that woman was amazing, “I’m the only one who can actually cook in the house at the moment and I need help.”

“Daddy’s the best cook! He makes food from all over!”

“Well, Beau answered for me,” he laughed, “I’m pretty good. It’s relaxing and really my only hobby outside of work and school.”

“Wonderful, darling,” she beamed at him, “It will be nice to share the kitchen with someone.”

“I look forward to it.”

It was so easy to get lost in Vex’s smile, in her eyes, so soft and warm. It was like basing in the sunlight after a long winter. Percy was warmed through to his very soul. The light shown even brighter with Beau curled securely in Vex’s lap.

“Kiki, Tibsy? Your turns,” Vax interrupted his rather embarrassing thoughts, eyes sparkling wickedly. Oh, shit. Percy knew that Vax could see right through him with ease and was likely already calculating how to best torment Percy with his crush on Vax’s sister.

“Do you like books? Or are you annoyingly loud and disruptive?” Tibsy barely looked up from his own, “And is the child quiet?”

“The child likes books and quiet just like her daddy,” Beau snapped, eyes flashing in a temper, “And you’re rude.”

“Children should be seen and not heard.”

“You’re also old. And mean. I don’t like you.”

The entire group laughed uproariously at Tibsy’s offended sputtering, breathlessly amused. Grog slapped his thigh, howling, “I love that kid!”

“She’s got a point, Tibsy,” Keyleth giggled, beaming, “I know almost everything about you, Percy. Anything you want to share?”

Percy went still, frowning deeply, eyes going far from Emon. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, “Because of… Things I am not ready to discuss with a group comprised of three friends, an artist I admire greatly, and three strangers. Because of those events, I have nightmares and PTSD and anxiety. I am mostly in control, but I do have freak outs and attacks on occasion.”

“Percy, we all have issues,” Vax chuckled, stretching a bit, rolling his head on his neck, “You’ll fit right in. Do we even need a vote?”

“I-Really?”

“We still need a vote, String Bean. Them’s the rules of the house,” Pike hopped up, climbing on the center table, “All for the De Rolos joining our patchwork family?”

“Aye!”

Percy started, stunned at the almost overwhelming majority vote in his favor, covering his eyes to hide the tears. Only Tiberius abstained, but that was to be expected from the removed Classics major. Beau was in his arms in a second and hugging him tightly, laughing, snuggling into his tight grip.

Life was looking good for the De Rolo Duo now.


	8. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which moving happens and plots are begun
> 
> Credit to [svartalfhild](https://svartalfhild.tumblr.com/) for helping to inspire this madness! I draw a lot of my Keyleth from svartalfhild's influence!
> 
> Come visit me at [ClericoftheBalance](https://clericofthebalance.tumblr.com/)!

Packing up to move is awful. The only thing worse is having to unpack all of your shit into your new space. Of course, Percy’s lack of stuff made it kind of easy to move. He had little furniture, really, and half of it had been sold since it wouldn’t fit in their new rooms or the common spaces. His wardrobe was also rather sparse given he rarely had the time or funds to update it. Honestly, the worst of it was his tools and art supplies. And the prototypes. That fit into three large boxes. Beau had far more things, mainly toys, but still it was reasonable.

What wasn’t reasonable? The massive collection of books the two had managed to accumulate in two years. Percy’s textbooks, Beau’s picture books and young readers, the parenting texts he studied religiously, science books, biographies, histories, art books. Any and all genres were piled on sagging shelves, tucked into cabinets and under beds, stowed in every bit of free space the two could find. It was truly a dragon’s hoard of books. Seven whole boxes.

“How many books could you possibly need?” Vax howled as he carried one of the last boxes to the truck.

“There really aren’t that many books. You’re just a bitch, Scrawny.”

“They’re hoarders like you and Tibsy!” He yelped as said sister smacked him over the head with a glare, scowling, “What was that for?”

“Stop being a dumbass. We don’t hoard books, we save them just in case. How often have you raided my stash for papers?”

“… At least once a semester…”

“Exactly.”

Percy laughed at the two, gingerly carrying a box of tattoo gun prototypes and other inventions he and Grog had accidentally hyperfocused on for a good twenty minutes. Said tattooist was following after Percy with the largest box, grinning, easily but carefully settling it in the truck.

“That’s everything we’re bringing to the house. I have some furniture that I sold to the owner for the next resident,” Percy grinned, patting the box, “This is it.”

“Oh, thank Serenrae! No more boxes!”

“Until we have to unpack at the house.”

“Ugh.”

“Stop bitching, Vax,” Pike snorted from the back of the moving truck as she carefully organized and tied down the boxes in the back, lifting up Vax’s box without even a hitch in her breath, “You should spend more time at the gym.”

“Monstah!” Grog laughed and high-fived her.

Percy laughed as he settled against the side of the rented moving truck and wiped the sweat off of his face. He would have been more comfortable in short sleeves and shorts, but he hated seeing his scars and showing them in public even more. So, an athletic turtleneck and sweats it was despite the heat. He sighed deeply, scratching at the burn scar hidden under his sleeve, when Grog ambled over. The artist loomed easily over everyone, but he didn’t make Percy nervous. There was a kindness to his eyes, hidden under a gruff and abrasive personality. He waited to talk until the others were fully occupied with divvying out cars and public transport.

“So, you build machines but have no tattoos?”

“No money. I refuse to not pay what the work is worth and I’m not risking my health to a scratcher,” Percy shifted, “And my skin is difficult.”

“No skin is difficult.”

“I-Don’t react,” Percy pulled up his shirt to reveal the extensive scarring on his torso, turning a bit so Grog could see his back. He yanked the fabric back down, ears red and eyes on his shoes.

“Zahra and I can handle that. Just needs a practiced hand and patience,” Grog hummed, “Staff get a discount. If you let me do whatever I like for a competition, I’ll do your chest and back for free.”

“What?”

“You wanted an apprenticeship? I’ll take a chance. Plus, your skin will show well with black and color. I could win easily with you as a canvas.”

“I-Yes! That would be fantastic!”

“Great. You start next week, I’ll let you know. Bring the planner and your portfolio.”

“Thank you,” Percy grinned, lighting up at the unexpected step forward in his chosen career. It seemed like everything was working out in his favor lately. He squashed down the urge to panic at his luck. Usually, anything good in his life was followed by devastating tragedy. Instead, he chose to follow his therapist’s advice and be positive. At least he would attempt to be positive.

“Not a problem. I’m not the brightest, but I’m not stupid enough to let talent slip by,” Grog smirked, “Z and I prefer more original artists, people with a flair. You’ll be our bitch, but you’ll learn.”

“Trial by fire? That’s how I learn best.”

“Good.”

“And, fuck, if you can cover this shit, you can tattoo pink unicorns on me.”

“I was thinking ornamental and geometric in heavy black, with an emphasis on gothic style,” he snickered, “But I could easily integrate some pink unicorns if you like.”

Percy couldn’t help but laugh at Grog’s wicked smile. His chest felt lighter than it had in years. His smile was true and full. Had been so painfully honest many times since that first conversation with his crush. For so long, Percy had though his true smiles would be reserved for Beau alone and, occasionally, for Keyleth and Assum. He met Vex’s eyes, golden joy, and his smile grew. Yeah, being positive was going to be easy with these crazy people. 

***

To Beau’s annoyance and joy, her daddy had planned for her to spend the week with her best friend while he moved them in. For her own safety and she knew that. She was still small and moving was dangerous. She still remembered the time Fjord had accidentally knocked over a bookshelf at the Clay’s place during a game. His mama had panicked and wouldn’t put him down for hours after, all of his adopted siblings surrounding them to make sure the littles—Beau, Fjord, Cad, and Jes—were okay. Miss Connie had explained how easily any child, even Clara who was in _high school_ , could get hurt when furniture was disturbed.

Beau had pouted a bit despite knowin’ why she couldn’t stay, but a solid week with Jes and Marion had been too exciting for her to try to prove she was Old Enough. She loved the week of constant games with Jes and Fjord and Cad. Jes’s pretty mama had taken them out for trips, baked almost every day, and pretty much let them run wild around her swanky home and yard. Beau and Jes loved to horrify the awful, snooty, mean old lady next door with their behavior. The entire week had been a blast and Beau had hatched a plan while watching a romance movie with the Lavorres.

She was gonna get her daddy and Vex together, ‘cause they were actin’ just like the couple in the Hallmark movie had. Lovey-dovey eyes and all. So, the first thing she had to do was bond with Vex. Which she wanted to do anyway because Vex was probably the Coolest Person she had ever met. She liked dinosaurs, worked at the zoo, talked to Beau like they were friends, and was super funny. Beau had drive to bond with Vex, even if Vex and her daddy didn’t work out.

“Vex, help me set up my room!” Beau grabbed her pretty friend’s hand, looking up with the Big Eyes, “Please??”

Vex crumbled under the puppy eyes and Beau nearly gave herself away. Vex was everything Beau wanted to be when she grew up. Smart and confident and funny and kind. Beau eve glanced at her daddy’s face and hid the grin. Beau really loved how Percy would smile at Vex as if she raised the sun herself each morning.

He Smiled at Vex. Smiled the way he did to Beau every day, every hour, every moment since he had won custody of her. Since that first hug in the courtroom, the first time she had actually felt safe. The Lionetts had never been warm or gentle, at least from what she could remember. Percy had swooped her up into a tight, welcoming, loving embrace within seconds of meeting her.

There was nothing Beau wanted more than to see her daddy smile like that all the time. She thought that Vex could be the knight in the De Rolo fairy tale, saving the handsome prince. Beau really wanted them to have a happy ending together. So, she needed to make sure Vex could see herself with the pair forever.

“Of course! How could I say no when you asked so politely?” Vex beamed back and squeezed Beau’s hand, “I hope you like the color. Your daddy said you liked teal.”

“You painted my room?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you!” Beau tackle hugged her, squeezing around her middle, “I never got to have a PAINTED room b’fore!”

“It was our pleasure to paint your room, sweetheart.”

Beau dragged her friend to her room, glancing at Percy’s stupefied but warm face again, this time grinning in triumph. Then she stopped with a soft gasp. Her room was small but perfect. The walls were her favorite color, just like Vex promised, but the furniture was brand new. 

Beau stared at the lofted bed, pushed against the wall with stair steps leading up, with a desk underneath and cabinets on the side, white curtains with silver stars hung around the bed to make a tent. Her blue bean bag was under the window by the first step. A new toy chest sat along the wall between the door and windows, just waiting to be filled. A soft rug in blues was spread out on the floor. New paintings of her favorite dinosaurs in blues and greens hung on the wall, obviously by her daddy’s hand. Fairy lights in the shapes of stars and dinosaurs were carefully strung across the ceiling, Aunt Kiki’s unique touch. Even her little cactus was sitting on the windowsill like he was waiting for her. Her boxes from the old apartment were lined up and ready for her to unpack. Beau held back a sniffle as she stared at her dream room. 

She dropped Vex’s hand to scramble up the stairs onto her bed, the covers deep blue and so very soft, a spot for Roar and her pillow ready. Beau let out a tiny sob.

“Do you like it? Your daddy mentioned you didn’t like your old furniture, so we all thought it would be nice to get you a big girl room set up. Everyone chipped in. Your daddy and I got the furniture you picked out at Ikea and set it up for you. He also built you these awesome stairs for storage and so our mutts can get in bed with you.”

“Th-thank you!” Beau wailed, throwing herself off the bed and into Vex’s arms, “I love it!”

“You’re welcome, darling. Make sure you thank everyone, including Tibsy.”

“… Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl,” Vex laughed, “Why don’t we get everything put away first since everyone else is busy helping unpack?”

“Okay!”


	9. Unity and a New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a dragon is saved and a connection is acknowledged

Every child has a favorite toy. The Favorite, the Only, the Most Beloved. Without exception, no matter which you ask, any child will wax poetic about their favorite toy. Beau’s favorite would always be Roar, much to Percy’s fond exasperation. Roar was a dragon made from soft blue flannel and shiny fake scales. He had also been made during one of Percy’s crafting binges during the custody trial. He was lumpy, possessed two uneven and size disparate wings, and had button eyes that didn’t line up correctly. For some gods-forsaken reason, Beau adored the damned thing ever since she had found him in Percy’s craft box and had never let go.

He was sitting at the kitchen table with Grog, working on new flash art, while Vex cooked when he heard the shriek from the backyard. It was Beau’s Daddy-Help Cry, not the True Terror Scream, so he did not panic. Percy still started, but he didn’t break his pencil like Grog did or drop a cookie sheet like Vex. He was prepared when Beau came scrambling in, beloved dragon clutched to her chest, tears pouring down her sweet face.

“DADDY, I RIPPED ROAR!”

“Oh, thank the gods,” Vex breathed out and relaxed, both she and Grog relieved.

“Good thing the Dragon Surgeon is in, then,” Percy scooped her up, reaching into his bag for the emergency sewing kit he kept, then fully settled her in his lap. Beau whimpered as she settled and allowed him to inspect the toy. It wasn’t the worst Roar catastrophe. Just a ripped wing and a dangling button.

“Can you fix him?”

“Why, I think I can,” Percy pressed a kiss to her head. He began to sing softy, a sweet lullaby in Celestial, Beau’s special song. The song he had written for her. It was the only thing that could soothe her when she was worked up. Beau clung to his vest, letting out tiny sniffles, cries quieting as she pressed her face into his chest. His hands were as steady as his voice, precise stitches matching each note. Roar was easily and quickly fixed. Percy hummed contently as he finished knotting the threat on the button eye. He checked the repairs and nodded.

On a whim, he looked up and caught Vex’s eye. She was watching with such a tender look on her face. With warmth in her eyes. In that moment, his heart began to pound and his ears burned. Oh, my. He broke eye contact and rubbed Beau’s back, “Baby girl, look. Roar is all fixed.”

“Roar!” She began to cry again and hugged her plushie, “Thank you, Daddy!”

“Hey, no tears,” Percy pressed kisses into her hair again and snuggled her close, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket to clean her face with a gentle hand, “Roar is all fixed up.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” she hugged him tightly, “I’m gonna go play some more.”

“Have fun, sweetheart.”

Percy let out a relieved sigh as Beau scampered off. He rolled his shoulders as he packed away the kit. Then, he lifted his eyes to Vex’s once more and a soft sound emerged at the look in her eyes. It was raw emotion. In those deep autumnal eyes, he saw adoration and longing and awe. It made his heart stutter properly and his mouth went completely dry. Oh, those eyes.

They cut right to the heart of him.

***

There had to be something wrong with her. That scream had struck absolute terror into her heart. Vex had nearly sprinted to the backyard at the sound, already halfway across the kitchen when Percy suddenly had Beau in his lap.

Oh, Roar. Of course it was Roar. Beau’s favorite toy. Vex slumped against the counter and breathed deep. The relief was very real. Oh, sweet Sarenrae. Then Percy started to sing. Vex had to stifle the wounded sound as his voice shot through her very soul. It trembled at the tenderness and pure love in Percy’s voice.

It sent her mind spiraling as she pictured a future. Beau, older and looking even more like Percy, book in her lap as she pressed against father’s knees. Percy singing that same song to a little baby in his arms, a baby that looked like Vex and Percy mixed. She felt her heart ache for that imagined tableau. Fuck, she really was in deep.

What was it about the De Rolos that called to her very being?

There was something in Percy’s eyes. It drew her to him. A nameless connection to her very soul, a sun rising in her heart and warming the stone. Achingly, wonderfully, musically calling her to his side. Like her person belonged to Percy and he to her. It felt like they were each other’s and nothing else mattered.

She shuddered and smiled at her silliness. No one was meant for each other. Soulmates were chosen, not made. Vex watched as Percy fixed Roar and pulled out an honest-to-the-gods kerchief. Oh, he was adorable and sweet and lovely. As Beau ran off, Vex’s heart thudded. Percy’s face was so deliciously soft and tender as he watched Beau go back to her play. Oh, that sweet man. She knew as soon as his eyes met hers that he could see it all.

It struck her heart and she smiled. Everything faded as she walked over to pat his shoulder in a silent congratulations. He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, staring up with eyes the color of a deep winter sky. That moment seemed to last an eternity as he looked at her like she was his heart and she looked at him as if he was her home. 

She knew in that moment that the same words were whispered in her heart of hears were echoed in his: ‘ _Unity and a New Dawn_ ’. They just stared into each other’s eyes, savoring the connection, until Grog grunted. The two sprung apart with a blush and refused to look at each other.

Their friend made an annoyed sound, going back to his sketching and ignoring the two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at ClericoftheBalance!


	10. Obligatory Shopping Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a romance BLOOMS in Ikea rather than breaks!

Ikea is either a place of joy or terror, depending on who you are. For Percy, it was rather fun. After the fact. He liked putting together the furniture using the vague instructions and provided equipment. Sometimes, Percy was even able to improve the stuff with his own materials and tools. He hadn’t been able to buy new furniture since he had brought Beau home, though. But with the bonus Victor had shoved at him and the ‘Housewarming’ gift card Assum had so kindly sent would allow him to go a bit wild. The only furniture he was going to keep was his small kitchen table to replace the wobbly one in the kitchenette, his bed, and the large desk he had built himself for his tinkering. Everything else was getting replaced.

Particularly Beau’s room. He wanted to finally give his girl a perfect bedroom, even if it was small. He was carefully counting out his money for the shopping spree when Vex appeared over his shoulder. Percy had taken to bringing Beau over as much as possible to adjust to their new home. So, while Beau helped Vax with his pets, he was prepping his budget.

“Are you going shopping, darling?”

He blushed a bit, “Yes. New furniture for Beau and I. Our things are almost all worn through.”

“Where?”

“Uh, Ikea.”

“Oh, darling, scoot. I am the Ikea master. The Queen of Bargaining and Couponing,” she pulled over his notebook and budget and disorganized stack, counting out his budget with precision and consulting her phone. As Percy watched in stunned silence, Vex created a system. She had a distinct shopping list, coupons paperclipped to each page, and an overall budget outlined.

“I should just let you control my money. That was amazing,” he gaped.

“I do act as the group’s accountant,” she winked at him and Percy gulped, feeling his heart thump at the motion. Oh, he was so far gone it wasn’t even funny, “I’ll be glad to help you out as well.”

“Gladly, dear,” Percy flushed at the immediacy of his agreement, flashing back to his lessons. He had been brought up with the idea that the women were to be in charge of the finances. It was tradition back ho-there. Back there. Mothers, sisters, wives, and daughters were the accountants and treasurers of the family and the estate. It was instinctive to give over control to the woman who had captured his heart with a smile and a wink before he had even known her name.

Vex blinked, obviously stunned, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. I trust you.”

“I… Thank you, darling. I’m honored by your trust in me. Now, let’s go raid the store and get some Savalirwood meatballs!”

He laughed and willingly followed after her. Percy was sure in that moment he would follow her to the edges of the world. Of course, Ikea would have to do for now. Vex was special. He was not ready to admit how important she was to him already. How important she was to Beau.

Percy might not be willing to even think it yet but Vex was the future he had chosen for himself and for Beau.

***

Vex watched Percy’s face as they walked into the store. He was grinning, his eyes bright, clutching Pepper’s harness with their shopping list tucked under his arm. Grog had leant them his truck to haul everything home, so Percy had added a few things to the list. Vex was unsurprised to see almost every single item was for Beau. He had added a new chair, some storage shelves, and a bedside table for himself. Every other thing on the long list? Beau.

It was surreal. Vex was not used to seeing a father so involved. Brom was the closest thing she had ever had to a dad. Syldor had never cared much for his children’s comfort. Their needs were met while he held custody of them, but Syldor never asked for their wants or desires. Hell, he rarely talked to them at all.

Percy, though, Percy was willing to do and give anything for Beau. It was endearing. It drew her to him. Fuck, she found him insanely attractive while carefully sorting through the online catalog for anything Beau would like. He already held her heart in his hands. Not that she was ready to tell him that yet.

“So, what first?”

“Kids Department. I have so many things I can afford to get now!”

“Alright, Darling,” Vex didn’t bother hiding the smile as they walked side by side, him pushing the cart, until they reached their destination. Then, they both looked at each other with wide eyes and bright smiles before loading up the cart.

Beau was going to end up ridiculously spoiled at their hands. Vex piled in strands of fairy lights, curtains, a soft blue bedding set, and even a few toys. Percy was more focused on the furniture, on testing the bedframes for support and stability. He was frowning at the ladders and Vex could see the wheels turning in his head as he modified each piece to be what he wanted for Beau. Vex hummed, heart pumping faster, utterly charmed by this ridiculous man.

She couldn’t wait to show him the pot their little family had compiled to help give Beau an amazing room. Everyone—well, everyone BUT Tibsy—was utterly charmed by the child and wanted to help. She knew Percy would be overwhelmed by the generosity. It would give him more wiggle room. A cushion. And it was hard to accept that kind of charity when you were so used to being alone.

Hopefully, she could even convince him to buy some things for himself.

“Vex, what do you think about this loft? It’s perfect for her small room and I can build storage stairs for it so the dogs can join her in bed.”

“She’ll love it. And she can use the matching desk for homework and her art.”

“I’m worried I won’t have enough money for everything,” he frowned, “Maybe I’ll wait on my room.”

“Darling, I have a surprise. Everyone tossed in some cash to help give Beau a perfect room, even Tibsy. I had to shake him down, but I got it,” she winked, “So don’t worry about money. We’ve certainly got enough to cover the difference.”

“I-Really?” He looked like someone had smacked him across the face. Her heart hurt for this man, gentle and kind if a bit cold, who had been hurt so bad that he didn’t anticipate any simple kindness.

“Really. Darling, we want to help. Please let us.”

“Thank you, Vex’ahlia,” the huskiness, the rough drag of his voice, the slight glimmer in blue depths. Oh, how that sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were so enchanting. She was so far gone on this man in such a short time. He tugged her into a hug, pressing his face into her hair, and she gripped him back just as tightly. This was heaven. She was utterly screwed.

“You are so very welcome, Percival.”

She pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek, tracing her fingers along his cheek. He let out a soft sound and Vex shivered again.

Oh, she was so very fucked.


	11. Bonding Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hyperfixations are shared and an apprenticeship is offered

Grog liked two things: fighting, women, and ale. He was simple. He also knew his strengths. Grog was NOT the smartest in his group, but he was an expert in shapes, colors, and shiny things. Grandpa Willhand had encouraged him to pursue a career in the arts from the day Pike had dragged him home. He had paid for art lessons—and boxing, Grog still needed to hit shit—as soon as Grog had gone from Grog Stonejaw Strongjaw the budding criminal to Gregory Phillip Trickfoot his newly adopted grandson. Those lessons had led Grog to the fuckin’ best job ever.

Tattooing had saved his life just like the Trickfoots. Grog wasn’t the smartest, but he had skill. This skill was apparent in each of his designs, from bold black work to fine ornamental work. He also still boxed on the side. Kinda funny that both of his jobs involved pounding shit.

But he really shone in a far more delicate, more difficult, completely different style: watercolor. People came from all over Tal’Dorei to receive one of his watercolor pieces. Hell, it was how his partner had tracked him down. Zahra was an expert in geometric work, art nouveau, jewelry, and biomechanical. All things delicate and fine. She had a moon on her shoulder, the crescent bold blackwork on a chaotic watercolor background, and he had a bear on his back, a geometric totem snarling at the world with a few non-Grog-like delicate flares.

Those tattoos became the basis of their shop. Now, he was bringing in a new apprentice. Percy had skill and a talent for hyperrealism lacking in the Moon and Bear. He had to make sure the white-haired man fit into the shop dynamics. And his skin was too good not to use for a competition. Grog was going to make him a fan-fuckin’-tastic piece.

A bold pair of wings along the spine, watercolor blues and blacks, woven into gothic style ornamental and blackwork patterns that wrapped around his sides and curled up his chest. No grey, just solid black. Percy’s skin was so pale Grog wanted to avoid all grey, light colors, pastels, anything that could wash out. Bold black and deep color. Strong lines and stippling for shading in the blacks, heavy shading for the watercolors. Shit, this was definitely one of his best pieces.

“Hey, Percy, get your ass over here,” Grog shut his pastel box, leaning back in the kitchen chair, watching the other man literally dropped the pans he was putting away. Percy was a jumpy li’I shit, with reason given the scars he had briefly showed, and it was fuckin’ hilarious.

“Grog!” Percy scowled a bit but stomped anyway. Grog snickered at the mini-tantrum. Boy liked to play at the dignified ancient, but Percy was as young as the rest of them.

“Take a look. I finished the design.”

Percy leaned over and gasped, eyes wide behind his glasses, almost reaching out to touch the wings, “This is beautiful. I’m paying you. No question, no fighting. This will change my life, Grog.”

“I’ll do it for free if you let me enter it,” Grog hummed a bit, “I think Zahra might even be willin’ to do your arms.”

“I can free up one day a week? I can’t spare more than that,” Percy sighed, “I need cash. I was able to drop to just the one paying job thanks to Vex’s brilliant accounting. Now, I actually have a half day and one full day free.”

“You need a week between sessions to heal. Pain tolerance?”

“… High,” Percy gulped, shivering a bit as his eyes went away, “Excessively, horribly high. Do your worst, Grog.”

“I’m not gonna torture you! No more than ten hours a session,” Grog hid the sinking pit in his stomach and forced his usual grin, “We have enough time to do a fuckin’ badass piece with that, even if Zahra says no.”

“I still want to pay. At least half.”

“Good with me. I’m not gonna fight getting cash.”

“Thanks for this,” Percy still looked completely floored, absorbed in the design, tracing the patterns with his eyes, “I love it.”

Grog grunted in approval, grinning, “Even had your bittie help with the designs. She’s got a good eye.”

“That makes it even better, Grog. Thank you.”

“Thought you’d ‘preciate this. I get wantin’ to make you yours,” Grog rubbed at his shoulders, grimacing as he felt the echo of Kevdak’s beatings in his very bones. The striped ache of his father’s belt. The cold, dead indifference of his broken mother. Grog’s scars were in his bones and his nerves, few resting on his skin, but it had felt like the Strongjaws had marked him forever. Like he would always belong to them and their gang, the Herd of Storms.

Grog had escaped, though. With a damn near fatal beating, but he had escaped. He was a survivor and he could see that same look in Percy’s eyes. Kid deserved to be able to look at himself.

“Y-you do?”

“Yup. My uncle gave me a big ass scar on my back. Zahra covered it up. We donate the time and materials to do scar coverups, give people what tattoos gave us.”

“I-Oh. You understand,” Percy seemed to almost deflate as he fully relaxed. He slumped a bit, head loose on his shoulders, tension bleeding from him, “I know Scanlan gets it. He was there, in the aftermath. I threw up and had a full-blown panic attack the first time I saw my scars. Especially this one.”

Percy rubbed at the spot over his heart, pain and sadness radiating from him, dead eyed. Grog flinched, “Did she mark you?”

“Yes. She did. As her toy and favorite experiment,” Percy sneered, biting on the words, “She tried to brand Beau. When the Lionetts, her sister and brother-in-law, fucking took Beau to visit her in prison. That was the final straw in the court case. It was how I finally won custody.”

“Shit. That bitch is messed up.”

“You have no idea.”

“I’m gonna give you the best fuckin’ tattoo I’ve ever done.”

“Thanks,” they shared a grin. Kindred souls bond quickly after all. Especially people who share hyperfixations.


	12. Nighttime Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wild Dadlan appears and a conversation happens
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I am going on vacation this week and won't have access to my computer, so I'm posting two chapters tonight and maybe an extra tomorrow if I get it polished enough for publishing. Sorry! I'll be back posting every two days on Feb. 4th!

Scanlan had given Percy time to get settled, to unpack, to even arrange for a part-time apprentice gig with Grog. Now, it was time for them to have that little talk. Well, little as in unpacking Percy’s matched set of issue luggage that was definitely too heavy to carry on a flight. Shit. Maybe Scanlan should have brought alcohol instead of coffee. He sighed and kicked Percy’s door. In a friendly way.

“Hey, Percy! Open the door!”

The door creaked open and his favorite white boy glared balefully at him. Percy looked tired, as usual, and tense. Scanlan gave his best shit-eating grin, shoving a foot in the door before Percy could shut it in his face then waved the mug of coffee under his nose. Percy frowned then sighed, “Fine. I guess you gave me a solid week before this.”

Scanlan bounced in, passing Percy his cup of coffee, and taking a seat in the spare chair. Percy’s room was blue and black, simple, a basic bed with a deep blue comforter and blankets in shades of blue. A soft and comfortable nest, obviously shared with both daughter and dog judging by the tiny sock he could just see and the dog toy on the pillow. The furniture was all black and clean, for ow, covered with books and photos and Beau’s art projects. Beau was everywhere in the room, demonstrating her key role in Percy’s life. He also displayed his love of tinkering in the blueprints hung on the wall and his giant desk covered with mechanical bits, bobs, tools, etc.

“So. Talk?” Percy collapsed into his desk chair and Pepper trotted over to rest her head in his lap. Good. The therapy dog would help.

“Yup.”

“You want me to talk about my. . .well, everything.”

“Yup.”

“And you aren’t going to take no for an answer.”

“Pretty much.”

“Fuck,” Percy sighed, petting Pepper, “I’m not stripping anymore. I work as a mechanic and I worked as a bartender. I took your advice and found work that didn’t make me hyperventilate. I’m a solid A-B student. Beau’s a full on A student!”

“Good. Now, you have your life together. Beau is doing well. Why haven’t you called them?”

“I-oh shit, going straight for the hard questions,” he slumped and set his coffee on the desk, “I just, well, I don’t want them to think I wanted their money. I struggled, y’know, and I didn’t want to beg for money after what I did. I don’t deserve it.”

“Why?” Scanlan sipped his coffee, grey eyes focused on Percy. He was not going to accuse or criticize. That was no bueno in therapy. He had to let Percy work through his thoughts. Percy bit his lip, eyes far away, debating how vulnerable he should be. Scanlan patiently waited for Percy to remember Scanlan had already seen him at his lowest and had kept it quiet. Scanlan knew Percy knew that he could confide in the future therapist.

“I ran away.”

“So? Lots of kids run away.”

“They gave me everything and I ran away.”

“Why did you run?”

“You know why,” Percy levelled the most unimpressed, dry look at Scanlan.

“I want you to verbalize your feelings,” Scanlan laughed at Percy’s frustrated sound.

“I ran away because I felt guilty. Like I was a disappointment to my parents for not… I don’t know, for not protecting myself from Anna. For letting her manipulate and abuse me.”

“Why would they blame you?”

“Boys don’t get abused or raped by women,” Percy shrank, burying his hands in Pepper’s fur, “I heard it from a lot of people. Not my parents or my sisters or my doctors, but from other students and teachers and adults.”

“Boys can get abused, raped, and hurt by women. Abuse is not limited to gender.”

“I know that! Logically, I know that. But then, I didn’t. I was so ashamed. I am ashamed, but of the fact that I used my parents.”

“How did you use them?”

“I took the treatment and ran. I didn’t stay and tough it out. I let my PTSD and anxiety overwhelm me.”

“Sounds like a normal, if extreme, reaction to me. You had something traumatic happen and you needed to escape it.”

“I still shouldn’t have done it.”

“Maybe not, but it was understandable.”

“I-I miss my parents and my sisters,” he whispered, “My brothers were assholes, but I miss Cass and Whit and Ves. God, Ves and Cass.”

Scanlan winced at the strangled, miserable sound Percy made, “Why does Ves stand out?”

“. . . Ves is my twin,” Percy whispered, “The other half of me. And I ran. I even promised Cass I would never leave when she was little. I broke that promise.”

“Does that make you feel guilty?”

“Yes. Endlessly so. I can’t believe I left them both. I could have told them I needed space, let them help me. But I needed to prove to myself I could be independent. Yet, I still hated myself and got a job in a field I used to despise. But the strippers… They helped, y’know? They understood me and what happened, they welcomed me fully, taught me to love my body again. Even if stripping was pretty degrading—the customers were awful—while also being empowering. I’m also terrified of their reactions to what I’ve done to survive.”

“Do you really think that?”

“. . . No. I don’t,” Percy’s voice grew surer, his eyes blazing, “My parents didn’t disown Julius when he was caught with Spice and alcohol, they supported Vesper’s constant indecision in regards to her future, they never forced Whit to be who she wasn’t. My parents loved us all more than life itself. They might be angry with me and disappointed with me, but they will always love me.”

“Good,” Scanlan beamed at him, “Now, what are you gonna do about it?”

“Well, Dadlan, I’m not ready for a visit or phone call. Not yet. But maybe a letter?” Percy gnawed on his lip, nodding, “I’ll write them a letter. A long one. Maybe I’ll send it through a friend? Just so I don’t get overwhelmed too quickly.”

“I have a friend in Kymal who will forward the letters. Doc will also keep his mouth shut for you if I ask. He owes me a few favors.”

“Thanks, Scanman.”

“You’re welcome, Percy.”

“. . . I’m going to take my time writing it. It might take me awhile,” Percy offered a tight smile.

“As long as you do it, Perce,” Scanlan hugged him tightly. Damn, he was so proud of Percy and his progress. Percy went from a broken, tortured, emaciated ghost to a vibrant and successful father, student, and friend. Just went to show therapy and effort could help a person overcome anything, even Percy’s intense trauma.


	13. Moon and Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lady Hydris makes an appearance
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I am going on vacation this week and won't have access to my computer, so I'm posting two chapters tonight and maybe an extra tomorrow if I get it polished enough for publishing. Sorry! I'll be back posting every two days on Feb. 4th!

“So, you like this kid?” Zahra Hydris carefully sketched out a new design, a bit of intricate machinery. Grog was a good partner, steady and funny and a bit ridiculous, a talented artist and a dear friend. Not to mention he had brought the glory that was Vex’ahlia into her life. Sadly, their romance had petered out rather quickly in favor of a close friendship. 

Zahra had left her mark in the delicate geometric arrow pattered tattoo along her spine, though.

“Yeah. I do. He’s had it rough,” Grog was fully focused on his design. Zahra knew it was for this mystery apprentice, the man’s newest project. Grog could pretend to be the careless asshole all he wanted but Zahra knew him better. He was a sucker for the lost puppy type because they reminded him of himself before the Trickfoots. 

That soft heart was gonna get him in trouble one day.

“What’s his name?”

“Percy de Rolo.”

She started, paling, “Percy? Got a kid named Beau?”

“Yeah.”

“I know of him. He was my favorite cousin’s roommate back when she was stripping through her doctorate,” she leaned back, “She cried for months when all that shit went down. He wants to tattoo?”

“He does. He can already build a machine. I want to see him work a pigskin.”

“Can’t wait. I’ll be glad to give him a chance with Lili’s recommendation. She loved him. I’ll do his arms, too, for you and her.”

“He’s a perfect canvas. Even his scars weave well into any design.”

“Really?”

“They’re precise,” Grog’s voice was filled with disgust and revulsion, gripping his stylus so hard Zahra worried he’d break another one, “Easy to cover, thankfully. The worst part is the whip marks, but even those were carefully placed. We’ll have to be gentle over the burns.”

“Hm. Good thing we do a lot of scar coverups. Should I take him with me?” Zahra leaned back, tapping her pencil against paper, “To the meetings? It’s a trauma support group and he sounds pretty traumatized.”

“No harm in askin’. Group therapy can help people, just didn’t work for me. He should be here in ‘bout an hour.”

“Thanks, Groggy.”

She bit back a smile as he grunted in reply and focused on his work once again. Zahra loved how he would hyperfocus on the tattoos he truly cared about. It was what made him such a fantastic partner. And he scared off assholes who thought they could take advantage of a woman. Not that she couldn’t kick their asses. It was just easier to sic 6’6, muscular Grog with his scary face on any misogynistic and/or cheap asshole who tried anything.

Zahra ran an eye over the intricate machinery she had sketched. This could be the center of a sweet sleeve for their potential apprentice.

***

Moon and Bear was in Abdar’s Promenade, one up and two over from Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. It, like most businesses in the Prom, was in an old townhouse. This one was a Brownstone and had been renovated to be far more modern than the Victorian Percy shared with his new flatmates. He took a deep breath and adjusted his vest, black and deep blue diamond brocade, then his tie. Percy had tried to dress to impress. Vex had made it clear that Zahra appreciated the finer things and effort. He hoped it would be enough.

So, he strode into his dream job with a straight back, portfolio and sample tattoo machine under one arm, and a fabulous outfit picked out by the woman he was close to adoring. Percy actually felt pretty damn good about himself. He was ready for this shit.

“So, you must be Percy,” Zahra Hydris herself smiled at him. It was cool, polite, and dangerous. He offered one right back. Her delicate tattoos drew the eye to the elegant lines of her body, smooth and tall, dignified. Zahra was a lady in her bearing and being. Her rich eyes brought flames and the Harvest Moon to mind, just as dangerous as her smile. This was most assuredly not a woman to fuck with. Percy barely managed to hold his start at the sight of their shared white locks.

He knew what that meant and squashed the understanding shiver down in favor of a charming smile and taking her hand in a firm shake, “Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, but my friends call me Percy. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Polite and flattery? I best be on my guard,” Zahra winked ad Percy’s ears flushed, “Oh, you are a charmer. Come on, show me what you have there. Grog fully believes you’ll impress me.”

“I hope I do,” he followed her to an office, as elegant as its owner, and unpacked. Percy sat silently while she examined his work. He knew better than to allow himself to talk. The rambling would get started and it was rather off-putting, to say the least. He didn’t even allow himself to shift nervously in case that would leave a bad impression.

“Hm. He wasn’t lying about the artistic talent. You’ve got an eye for fine detail and realism. Have you tested the tattoo gun?”

“On pigskin. I didn’t want to risk it on myself yet, not before I learned from a trained professional.”

“Smart. You do any scratching?”

“Not yet. I was worried about sanitation,” he shrugged, ruefully grinning, “I’m a bit too responsible for my own good.”

“Well, you do have a kid,” Zahra chuckled, “You have to be more responsible than the average beginner. Design a tattoo for me, for around my ankle. Anything goes, but make it match my other pieces.”

He blinked then narrowed his eyes, glancing over her other tattoos to get an idea. In seconds, Percy had his sketchpad and pencil out. He had a brilliant idea. A snake with delicate scales, the phases of the moon carefully laid out in moonstone against black and silver. Creative, artistic, and fitting with the delicate lacework Zahra seemed to prefer. She left him to his work, much to his pleasure, and didn’t even try to glance over his shoulder to sneak a look. Percy was fully entranced with the sketch and did not stop until it was finished.

“Done.”

“Let’s see,” she looked at the sketch and her eyes lit up, “I absolutely love it. This is perfect. You have talent in composition.”

“I just need to master the application,” Percy smirked, leaning back as he stretched out his back.

“I’m in. Welcome to Moon and Bear, De Rolo. You’re on Bitch Duty: you work the desk, clean the shop, churn out flash art. Grog and me will teach you when we have time and our customers are okay with it. Once we’re both sure you’re ready, you’ll do flash pieces. In and out. Eventually, we’ll let you take more and more of a role in the shop. But, for now, Bitch Duty.”

“I am more than okay with that!”

They shared a grin, then she immediately began to show him the glories of his new job. Percy was finally making progress in his career under the artists he most respected.


	14. Childhood Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kiddos begin to plot and a crush might be revealed...
> 
> I'm back! Sorry for the short update, but I got back later than planned!

“Hey, Bobo, are you okay?” Jester leaned forward and stared at her bestie in concern, setting aside her Twilight Sparkle. _My Little Pony_ was her very favorite game and Beau ALWAYS played it with her. Even though Beau was not a fan of the show, she put that aside to make Jester happy. Fjord and Cad would also play, but they would get distracted talking about plants or with books. The boys tended to wander in and out of the game as their attention span wavered.

“I’m fine,” her friend shook her head, “What were we playin’?”

“Bobo, you are lyin’ to me!” Jester pouted, “I do not like that!”

“I-um-I, oh fudge. I was just thinkin’ about, uh, how to get Daddy an’ Vex together.”

Jester let out a delighted, wordless, shrill shriek. Cad looked over, green eyes wide, as his little brother dropped their book. Beau and Fjord both stared at her as if she was crazy and Jester ignored them. As always. She began to bounce in place, “It’s just like a fairy tale! Very romantic!”

“I thought so, too. Daddy needs a knight and Vex is a good one.”

“We should do the fairy tale things! Like a dragon! Or a ball!”

“A dragon might be difficult since they’re fictional or instinct,” Cad cut in with his bright smile, “But a ball would be possible. Miss Lavorre likes to throw parties, so they could dance there.”

“Mama does throw nice parties! They are so fun!”

“Why are we tryin’ to get them in a ball?” Fjord tilted his head, “I mean, do you really need all that kissin’ an’ stuff to be happy?”

“Mama and Papa seem to enjoy it, Fjord,” they all laughed at Fjord’s disgusted face. Jester tried to tamp down the jealousy at Fjord having two whole parents to act all silly and grossed out over. She would like to have two parents to kiss and love each other so her mama would be happy.

“It’s gross, but yeah. I guess,” he shifted then smiled a bit, “It’s nicer than parents who scream an’ throw stuff at each other like b’fore.”

“I think some people don’t need to kiss and be in love to be happy. Some do,” Cad hummed as he thought it out, “It’s just… People.”

Jester hummed out a deep thought, tapping her chin, “Mama says that some people—like her, like the Clays—need romantic love. They like the connection and, when they don’t get it, they get mean like Mrs. Norris next door. Other people don’t need or want romance, just friendship. She says it just depends on the person and nothing else.”

“Huh. Okay,” Fjord shrugged and went back to his book.

“Back to Mr. Percy and Ms. Vex!” Jester cut in, beaming, “They would be so adorable together! I’ll talk to Mama about havin’ a party! Until then, you should get them to spend lots and lots of time together! That’s how it works in Mama’s movies!”

“Uh, okay. That shouldn’t be hard. Vex shares our floor,” Beau smiled brightly and Jester fought the blush. She loved when Beau smiled like that. It was kinda like a sunrise, pretty and bright and happy. It was very, very nice. Jester went for her storybooks. They could plan more and maybe that smile would stay on Beau’s face.


	15. B Movies and A+ Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see an uncle and niece begin to bond and a new tradition begins

Vax was content. It was four in the morning, everyone else was asleep, Simon could curl around his neck freely without dealing with the squeamish Tibsy, he had his special cereal, and old crappy horror movies. He loved his special movie and cereal time. Not even his twinnie was invited. Just him, his snake, and his marshmellow-only Lucky Charms. Oh, and his quilt. That his mom had made for him from all of his old high school band and theater shirts. Vex had one with all her archery club, basketball, and 4H shirts. It was his favorite blanket and very special. Not to be shared with ANYONE but Vex.

Yes, he was totally a momma’s boy and proud of it. Not to mention very immature.

“Mr. Vax?”

He yelped and almost spilt his cereal as their youngest roommate appeared out of nowhere. He liked the kid, but fuck were she and her father creepily quiet, “Hi, Beau.”

“Why are you up?”

“. . . I’m being a completely irresponsible adult.”

“Are those MARSHMELLOW ONLY Lucky Charms?” Beau’s eyes went wide, “I thought those were a story!”

“Yup.”

“Do you eat kids’ cereal alone in the dark a lot?”

“Yup. It’s my special time. With bad horror movies,” he gestured to the TV as the Creature emerged from the lagoon, stroking Simon, “Wanna join?”

“Yeah!” She clamored onto the couch, tucking into him as he offered the open box. Yes, he was eating dry cereal from the box. He truly was a heathen. Beau giggled and took a handful of cereal.

They sat in silence, Beau utterly entranced by the film, not even reacting to Simon slithering around her neck thirty minutes later, occasionally snacking on cereal. She was a weird kid, but he liked her. No wonder Vex adored spending time with her. How many four-year-olds would sit through _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_ without sobbing uncontrollably? Huh, maybe he shouldn’t be showing the little kid scary movies and feeding her sugar at 4 AM.

Oh well. Too late now.

“That was a cool movie!” Beau beamed up at him, “I liked the monster.”

“Pretty cool, huh? Anything you’re scared of?”

“. . . I don’t like thunderstorms or scary ladies,” Beau shifted a bit, “But nothing else scares me. I like watching _The Black Cauldron_ and _Hunchback of Notre-Dame_ but they give Jes’ and Fjord nightmates. Only Cad will sit through them with me.”

“You are an awesome kid. Wanna watch more old horror movies?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay,” he laughed, “But I reserve the rights to turn ‘em off. Some of these movies are too intense even for me.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah. Nightmares galore,” he grinned as she stared up at him with impressed blue eyes, “So we’re going to keep it tame.”

“’Kay,” he offered a spot under his special quilt and hid his delighted smile as she snuggled in, “Let’s go!”

“Oooooh, you got lucky tonight, Kiddo. _Dracula_ starring the incredible Bela Lugosi. He’s a Dwendelian actor, famed for this portrayal, and known for setting the golden standard for horror movies.”

“Really? That’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, it is. You’ll like this movie.”

So went the rest of the night, until they both passed out during _The Wolfman_. Simon was contently curled between them and they were all happily sharing Vax’s quilt. Percy was the one to find them at 6 AM while searching the house in a panic for his kid. Seeing the little girl and the man who was fast becoming another brother curled up under a quilt made Percy smile. He turned off the TV, now running old romance films, and pulled the blanket up around their chins.

He also made sure to take several photos because it was just too adorable for words. And Vex would love the blackmail material.


	16. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which realizations are had
> 
> If it wasn’t clear, I was soooooo listening to Hozier while I wrote this. Also, quick question: would anyone be interested in a more canon version of this au? I’ve got some ideas

“You ready for this?” Grog finished prepping his tattoo station, grinning as he made sure his black ink was strong. Percy rolled his shoulders, then shrugged his shirt off and pulled his undershirt off over his head. He hated being shirtless, especially in front of people, but he wanted the fucking scars covered up. Percy settled himself into the tattoo chair with a fake confident smile.

Fuck, the sterile environment was making his head staticky. He was desperately trying to hold onto his composure and not slip into his memories. His nightmares. Percy wanted this to be a good experience, not more PTSD fuel. He strangled and wrangled his anxiety under control.

“Ready when you are, Grog.”

“Good. I’ll be free-handing. Do not try this until you’re better trained.”

“Of course.”

“It’s gonna hurt, but I’ll be as careful as possible.”

“I can take it,” Percy grinned sharply, coldly, hiding the fear as he waited for Grog to finish prepping his skin for the tattoo. He stared at the ceiling and he pretended like he was not half naked with his hideous scars on display for anyone who walked into the workroom to see.

“No, duh. Look what you already survived.”

Of course, his literal worst nightmare was about to happen and he might not survive that nearly as easily.

“Grog! I’m so sorry, but I forgot to- Oh, I’m so sorry, darling!”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck. Vex. Vex was _here_ and he was _shirtless_ with his horrific scars _in the open_. Oh no. Oh no. Fuck.

“Oh, you’re finally getting your tattoos!” Vex beamed and didn’t. Even. React.

What?

“Yup. We’re doing his chest today.”

“H-hi, Vex,” Percy flushed completely, going darker as he realized his ears and his chest were coloring as well. Why wasn’t she reacting?

“Hello, darling,” she sat down and took his hand, “You look nervous, Percy dear. I was certainly terrified when Zahra gave me my first. Vax had to hold my hand.”

He stared at their entwined fingers, “A-a bit. But I’m mostly relieved to not have to see my scars anymore.”

“I understand. I have a few I needed covered up,” she leaned back in the chair. He tilted his head curiously, mainly to distract himself from the anticipation. Grog gave him a warning then Percy grunted as the pain began, “Want me to talk as a distraction?”

“ _Please_ ,” Percy squeezed her hand. It was soothing, anchoring, holding him in the present. The slow burn of the needle and ink, the static of his memories, the bubbling anxiety all seemed to fade away as he held her hand and as she spoke. She told him ridiculous stories of her patients, of trinket, of Vax’s many pranks and his obvious crush on Gilmore. Vex was absolutely beautiful.

Oh, how he loved her.

His mind went blank halfway through the description of Vax’s latest ridiculous prank. Oh. Oh my. That was a bit of a shock, but not a surprise. Percy had known but he hadn’t _known_. He loved her. He loved her almost as much as he loved Beau.

He, Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, loved Vex’Ahlia Thanh Goldhand.

He was completely in love with Vex.

What a realization to come to while being tattooed.

Percy smiled a secret smile and fully listened to Vex’s stories once more. He could listen to her talk for hours, even while ink was being injected in bold gothic patterns under his skin. Vex was distracted as she waved her free hand, face expressive, fully involved in the story, oblivious to his epiphany.

He loved her and he was exquisitely happy about it.


	17. Like Real People Do (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see through Vex's eyes

“So Vax, being both petty and brilliant, began carrying his tape recorder everywhere in the school and recorded every single insult the teacher hurled at students. All of it. Every petty word,” Vex chattered away happily, still stroking the back of Percy’s hand with her thumb. He was far less tense than he had been at first. His eyes were soft, his smile gentle, face relaxed as Percy watched her.

Vex had been so worried when she had walked in. Percy had that Look. The one abused animals wore when they came to the rescue or zoo. That Vax had worn while living in Syngorn. That she used to see in the mirror during and after the Saundor Disaster. It had cut her to the core. So, Vex had sat down and held his hand, told ridiculous stories that made him snicker, Grog laughing as he quickly outlines and built the design on Percy’s chest, hiding the scars under decadent gothic and baroque inspired patterns.

The center of the design was a traditional rose window, stained glass in shades of blue and purple, the frame Grog’s traditional blackwork. Much like a cathedral from the Chroma Era, patterns flowed from and around the window, highlighting the lines of muscle and allowing the brilliance of the colors to pop. She steadfastly refused to show how the sight affected her. The expanse of pale skin, the firm muscles, the lithe bone structure. Her favorite was how his blush went from his ears to his belly. It was delicious.

Percy was a rather handsome man, after all. And she was already highly attracted to his personality and mind. For fuck’s sake, she dropped her entire free afternoon—the first totally, completely, nothing-at-all-to-do day in moths—to hold his hand while he had his scars covered up. For eight hours.

“It took a month, but he finally gathered enough tape to take to a meeting with the headmaster. Oh, the look on that asshole’s face when Vax pressed play! I have never seen anyone as furious as that mean, old, glorious bastard as the tape went on, demonstrating months of abuse! Vax was insanely popular after getting the asshole fired. Of course, we all got revenge long before the recording but Vax tells the story best.”

He chuckled and squeezed her hand, flinching as Grog finished his hipbones. Percy smiled that odd smile again. The one that had been on his face since about thirty minutes in, with the exception of his pained looks when Grog hit a sensitive spot.

“All done, Skinny. You’re finished. I’ll wrap you up once you get a good look.”

Percy stumbled to his feet and dropped her hand, moving to the mirror with a spring in his step. She followed with a chuckle and stood behind him, peeking out over his shoulder. Vex was just tall enough to see over—but still perfectly sized to tuck her head under his chin if he held her, her thumping heart pointed out unhelpfully—and to catch his reaction.

He looked floored. Stunned. Ecstatic. Tears came to his eyes as they examined every inch of the giant tattoo. Percy was radiant. Vex shuddered as her heart beat a thunderous tattoo. Oh, but he was luminously handsome in that moment. Dazzling with that resplendent smile.

Percy was so easy to love. She had long acknowledged how endearing he was. How gentle, kind, intelligent, and dexterous. How endearing his tendency towards arrogance, his coldness to strangers and those he did not trust, his belligerent hard-headed nature all were. She was a fool in love with an absolute moron.

Vex beamed over his shoulder as he smiled at himself. She loved how pleased Percy was with the tattoo and how his posture straightened, his shoulders firm and confident. Vax had been so right in his assessment. Percy needed this to feel ownership of his body. Just like she had needed the bear on her hip. Vex understood Percy in a way that none of their other friends really did. Both she and he were survivors of abuse. Abuse that dehumanized and stole your very personhood from you. The tattoos gave them both back their control and their autonomy.

She gently touched his shoulder and they shared a brilliant smile. A stampede of butterflies crashed about her torso. Vex decided her future that very second. As soon as all of Percy’s scars were covered, she was going to ask him to dinner. Vex knew he would say yes now, but she wanted to wait to be sure he felt like his body belonged to himself again. She was not going to take advantage of him when he was vulnerable. Vex was very, very patient. She could wait for him to be ready. Love is patient, after all.

But she sure as hell wouldn’t say no if he asked her out before that.


	18. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a little trip to Whitestone

Twins have an unspeakable bond. Indescribable, immutable, constant, true. Even death cannot fully separate twins. However, time and distance can strain it. For Vesper Melanie von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, her life was a Before and After. Before high school, she and her twin had been closer than close. Percy was her best friend, companion, and other half. They could trade off sentences and have whole conversations with just their eyes. Then the After.

Freshmen year, they were separated at boarding school. Their high school teachers had placed Percy in their most challenging classes and after school programs to nurture his academic growth. Then, he had met Ripley. The year they turned sixteen, Percy completely changed. He went from shy to withdrawn, kind to cold, gentle to hard. He had become furiously, viciously nasty and pushed everyone away. She had found him sobbing uncontrollably too many times and had been chased away too many times. Percy was barely sleeping, barely eating, always wore heavy clothing that covered his whole body.

He wasn’t her Percy anymore.

Vesper had known something was very, very wrong. No one believed her. The teachers claimed it was just adolescence setting in. Her parents were concerned but believed Percy would come to them. He did not. Cassandra—the clever little sneak—blew everything open. Exposed Ripley for the monster she was. Saved their brother. Vesper’s twin was still so closed off, even though Ripley was gone and he was safe. Their parents had done their best, but no one survives abuse without changing or scarring. Percy had needed help. He had gotten some, but obviously not what he truly needed. He was still withdrawn and quiet and angry. Her twin was in pain, ashamed, and so very hurt. Vesper hated herself for not being able to help.

He had run from them all. He had run.

She hated him sometimes for that. For hurting her and their parents and Cass and their idiot brothers. For leaving her alone and broken. But, more than that, she wanted him back. His voice and laugh and hugs. The way he understood her better than anyone else in the world. She just wanted her baby brother and best friend. She hadn’t forgiven him, but she would as long as he apologized. Vesper knew in her heart he would as soon as he came home. She could feel the guilt in him.

Vesper truly hated Anna Ripley, though, for what she did to Percy and all those other boys. Vesper had been the one to find the articles about Ripley and her crimes in Emon, how she had hurt and killed those poor boys. Boys that looked like her twin had. Her poor, sweet, kind, intelligent twin. Vesper missed him so much.

She was curled on his bed, clutching his old bear to her chest, trying to pretend Percy was just in his workshop or the garage. Not gone and missing. Their parents had not touched Percy’s old room except to clean it. Everything was just as meticulously organized as he had left it. Spending time here made the ache less prevalent.

“Again, Ves?” Julius walked in, tall and dark-eyed, “I don’t know why Mom and Dad keep this. It’s not like he’s ever going to come back.”

“He will. He loves us,” Vesper scowled at him viciously. Julius was angry at their brother for running and not staying with them. His hurt had channeled into fury, unlike her pendulous swaying between anger and grief and acceptance, “This is a common result of sexual abuse. Children become withdrawn, push people away, and try to escape.”

“That’s bullshit. He got the help he needed. It should have fixed him.”

“Julius, it’s not that easy,” Vesper sighed, crushing Archimedes closer, “And there’s no ‘fixing’. There’s learning to cope with the trauma, accept yourself again, and learning to live again. Rape and abuse victims need support, especially when they have been the victims of intense manipulation meant to condition certain behaviors.”

“Fuck off, Dr. De Rolo.”

“Not a doctor yet, but I’m going to be,” she jutted her chin out, “And I’m going to help as many people recover from trauma as I can.”

“You’ve got a good heart, Vesper.”

“Thank you. And I know Percy will come home when he’s ready. He just needs time to learn himself again.”

“I just don’t know if I believe you,” Julius smiled tightly, “Besides, I kind of want to punch him in the face.”

“Oh, I’m going to punch him for being an idiot then hug the stuffing out of him as soon as he apologizes for scaring the shit out of all of us.”

“Good. I’ll forgive him as long as he gets a solid smack. I still love him, even if I am pissed at him.”

“Always.”


	19. A Trip to the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beau and Vex bond.

Vex happily hopped around the kitchen as she packed two healthy lunches in her lunchbox, covered with blue and teal feathers, humming cheerfully. She had the absolute best plan for the day. It was Friday, she had the day off, and Beau didn’t have school. They were going to go on an adventure. With Percy’s permission. Of course. She blushed as she remembered the look in his eyes when she had asked. He had looked impossibly fond and tender in that moment, his eyes shimmering with feelings that. . . Well, feelings that she harbored in her own heart.

She shook her head and returned to packing cutlery and hand sanitizer into the lunch bag. Two lunches, sacks, bottles of water for both the humans and dog, treats for Trinket, utensils, napkins, hand sanitizer, and some hidden candy for her and Beau to share at the zoo. She nodded firmly and zipped up her lunch bag.

“Hi, Vex!” Beau beamed as she flounced in and gave Vex a high five. She adored the little girl so much. It was amazing how quickly Beau—and her equally adorable father—burrowed into Vex’s heart.

“You ready, pup?”

“Yeah!” Beau beamed, “I grabbed Trinket’s harness!”

“How helpful! Thank you, Beau!”

“I’m so excited for the zoo!”

“So am I. I made us lunch, too. No hot dogs or fake cheese for us.”

“Yay!”

Beau had this thing about hot dogs and neon orange cheese. She hated any kind of sausage for no real reason, just said it looked gross. Beau also refused to eat food that looked like it was made of plastic. Vex took no issue with this at all, seeing as how Beau would scarf down curry and grilled octopus and every single vegetable without complaint. Percy claimed she took after him. They both had iron stomachs. Vex did worry about Beau’s future coffee consumption. Percy was a little bit addicted.

“Can we go? Please?”

“Of course! And you don’t mind walking?”

“I like walking!”

“Okay then! We’re off!”

With a cheer, Beau dashed off into the hallway to grab her bag and shoes. Vex laughed, throwing her lunch bag over her shoulder and followed only to find a beaming little girl with both shoes on, galaxy backpack on her back, Trinket’s lead in her hand. Vex shook her head and laughed. In seconds, Vex slipped on her own Converse and took Beau’s free hand. It was a quick walk to the subway then an easy commute to the zoo, one Vex took frequently as part of her internship with the zoo’s veterinarian. Another benefit was the free admission for Vex and any guests. Much to Beau’s utter delight.

“Are you sure you don’t mind bringing me?”

“Of course not! Who else would I ask, pup?”

“You called me Pup,” Beau beamed as Vex led them through the queue with a wave for her coworkers and a flash of her name badge, “Only Daddy really calls me that.”

“I can stop if you’d like.”

“No! I like it, Vex! You can call me pup! All the time!”

“Oh, can I, Pup?” Vex ran her fingers through Beau’s hair with a soft smile. Fuck, this kid was entirely too precious. Beau was so like her father, eager and awkward and so, so intelligent. It was endearing as all’s hell.

“Yeah!” Beau leaned into the touch, bright blue eyes sparkling, “Can we go see the owls?”

“I think the owls sound fabulous, pup.”

“Let’s go!” Beau pulled her along and Vex grinned. Such a bright, happy girl. Beau reminded her of Velora, but less restrained and encouraged to pursue her interests. Syldor was a poor example of a parent—though he seemed to be far better with his legitimate child—but Elaina was a wonderful example. Vex often tried to emulate her mother’s parenting techniques with Beau. She ever yelled, talked to Beau like she was an adult, and encouraged her interests. Hence the trip to the zoo.

Vex shoved down the little whispers in her head, the ones picturing Beau calling her ‘Mama’ and a home with Percy and Beau, to focus, “What can you tell me about owls, pup?”

“They’re nocturnal, predatory birds that use hearing and eyesight to hunt! I like Horned Menagerie Owls best ‘cause of their tufts. And they remind me of Daddy before his coffee in the morning.”

“Oh sweet Sarenrai, you’re right. That’s hilarious!” They both laughed shamelessly. Beau continued her hilarious commentary through the entire zoo, sometimes asking questions to round out her knowledge of animals. They ate lunch by Vex’s favorite animals, the bears, and helped feed the black bear with a friend. Beau’s smile had only grown bigger.

They rounded out the day with a interactive show. Bob, one of Vex’s talented coworkers and mentors, taught a lesson about reptiles in the reptile house once a week. It was a well-kept secret among zoo staff. Vex had insisted on the zoo for just this reason. Vex introduced Beau and went to the side with Trinket, making room for more children to have fun with the animals. She looked away for two seconds when she heard a commotion and her head shot up.

Beau was scowling at an older boy. A boy who was looming over the four-year-old. Threatening. A boy of at least nine was threatening her. Beau, bless her, was standing her ground with her arms crossed stubbornly and her chin stuck out. A smaller boy was safely tucked behind her and Beau was blatantly keeping them separated. Bob had gone to the back to prep, so he wasn’t running interference. Vex began to move towards the kids to sooth tempers and prevent a fight when it happened. The older child shoved Beau so hard she fell.

Vex saw red.

She stormed over, fury in every line of her body, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“He’s bein’ a bully! He was pushing the other kids outta his way to see the show. I told him he should ask nicely and he called me a-a Dwendelian Darkie.”

“What.” Vex’s voice went ice cold, rage coursing and taking the place of mild fury. She reached down to pick up Beau, tucking her against her chest.

“Well, it’s true!” The boy’s voice made Vex grit her teeth, “She’s a dirty foreigner! A ni-“

“You. Stop. There,” Vex hissed, “You little brat. That is unforgivably rude and racist. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Do you know how awful that is? What belief systems you’re propagating? It is disgusting. Don’t you ever call my girl any racial slurs ever again, you prejudiced wretch.”

“MOMMY! This lady is being mean!” The nasty smile made Vex’s skin broil with anger.

“Don’t you dare-“

“I suppose you’re the one who taught your son racial slurs? He started to call Beau a particularly cruel one after calling her a ‘darkie’.”

The woman froze as several children chimed in their parts of the stories and as parents agreed, all of them staring at her in stunned disgust. She went red ad grabbed her son’s hand, hissing at him as she dragged him out of the reptile house. Beau giggled and hugged Vex, whispering in her ear, “Thanks, Vex.”

“Anytime, anywhere, anyone. I’ll be there whenever you need me, pup. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Beau squeezed her tighter ad sniffled, beaming up at Vex. Vex pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled down for the show. They were going to have fun, dammit, no matter how many spoiled brats they met.


	20. Comedy Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover Vax'Ildan is this universe's John Mulaney.
> 
> Yes, I lifted huge parts of this from John. I have no shame about it. It is a loving tribute to my favorite comedian.

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to Gilmore’s Glorious Grinds,” Vax grinned into the mike as he paced the stage of his favorite coffeehouse, winking at the crowd, “I hope you continue enjoying the fabulous concoctions while I ramble at you for at least half an hour in the desperate hope of making a few of you laugh.”

A ripple of laughter went around the shop, everyone relaxing at Vax’s easy demeanor and ridiculous wink. Gilmore himself was laughing, leaning on the bar to watch. Vax preened at the look in those dark eyes, the white of his charming smile against his amber skin, hair perfectly coifed as always. Oh, he loved gigs at Gilmore’s because they gave him an excuse to chat up his favorite shopkeep.

“Anyway, to those who’re new: I’m Vax, I’m a student at the university, and if you think you’ve seen me with tits, that was likely my nearly identical twin sister Vex. Yes, our names are Vex and Vax. Mom blames the drugs and general confusion of having two babies for the price of one. Mom always loves a bargain, something Vex very much inherited, which is my subtle transition into using my sister for comedic purposes.”

Another round of laughter echoed around the room, several regulars poking their friends to get them ready.

“Vex and I are fucking chaos incarnate together. As kids, we used to swap places to play pranks all the time. We went home last month and our neighbor is STILL convinced our mother has one gender-queer child. She’s very nice, bought us a new rainbow flag, and we kind of felt bad. But we mostly don’t because it is so hilarious. Brom, our stepdad, still laughs about it. I love my family. My sister is an evil genius and Brom is either entirely oblivious to our shenanigans or thinks they’re fucking hilarious and never wants them to stop. Like once my aunt—who is awful and terrible and I cannot believe she is related to my mother—went through my shit and found my Cosmo when I was fourteen and staying with Mom and Brom for the summer. Yes, I read _Cosmopolitan_ magazine for their hair and makeup tips. I am a fabulous goth and proud of that. Anyway, she marched up and told him—oh the horror and anger and triumph in her voice—'Your stepson has a _Cosmopolitan_!’

“Brom just stared at her, blank faced, and I shit you not said ‘How does Vax know how to make a Cosmopolitan?’ I thought my mother was going to die laughing. My aunt made a screechy noise and stomped off. Brom maintained that bland face the entire day. That was always his reaction. Still is. Like the time Vex and I got busted pranking a whole restaurant. Some of you already know this story, I see you laughing. It is the BEST meal I have ever had in my life and cemented my sister as an evil genius.

“So we went to this shitty little diner. You know the one, fifty years old with a menu that’s like ten pages long full of shit no one eats anymore. Like Chicken a la King. What the hell is even in that? Anyway, they had a jukebox and we had just been paid our allowance. It was four plays for a dollar and we put in seven dollars. We purchased TWENTY-ONE plays of Tom Jones’ ‘What’s New Pussycat’ and we ordered and waited. Some of you see where this is going. Yes, we were little shits who turned our mother’s hair gray by the time we finished high school.”

The entire room was giggling and Gilmore winked at him, beaming. Vax’s heart beat a little faster as he grinned back and kept going.

“Here’s the thing about that damn song when it plays over and over and over and over and over again. The second time it plays, your immediate thought is not, ‘Hey someone's playing 'What's New Pussycat' again.’ It's, ‘Hey, 'What's New Pussycat' is a lot longer than I remember.’ The third time it plays, you're thinking maybe someone's playing ‘What's New Pussycat’ again. The fourth time it plays you're thinking, ‘Whoa. Someone just played 'What's New Pussycat' four times, or at least someone played it twice, and it's a really long song.’ So, the fifth time is the key. We're watching the entire diner at this point. Most people are starting to get onto our shit, and we're just staring at this one guy. He's sitting in his booth and his hand is shaking and like he's been on to us since the beginning. He's staring with this look on his face like he just got his thirty day chip from anger management and he knows he’s about to lose it. He's staring like this, and the fourth play fades out. It's dead quiet, and then the song begins very subtly: "Bwah-bwa What's New Pussycat?" and the guy goes, "Gods dammit!!!" and he pounds on the table, and silverware flies everywhere and it was fantastic.

“But it doesn’t end there. Oh no. Vex is an evil genius. When we were first up at the jukebox and we were punching in the songs, inspiration struck? I'd punched in about seven, and then she says to me, ‘Hey, hey, hey wait. Before we drop in another ‘What's New Pussycat’, let's put in one 'It's Not Unusual.'’ And that is when the afternoon went from good to great. After seven ‘What's New Pussycat's’ in a row, suddenly, ‘Dum, da na, dum, da-na-na-na-na-na, It's not unusual!’ Oh, the sigh of relief has swept through the diner; people were ecstatic! You know, for years, scientists have wondered, can you make grown men and women weep tears of joy by playing Tom Jones' ‘It's Not Unusual?’ and the answer is yes, you can, as long as it is preceded by seven ‘What's New Pussycat's.’

“And on the other hand, when we went back. Holy shit. ‘It's not Unusual’ fades out. It's dead quiet: "Bwah-bwa What's New Pussycat?" People went fucking insane. No one could handle it. No one could handle it, and they were surrounded by like this seemingly indifferent staff, you know, that was just like, ‘Same shit as always!’ My only regret? Brom’s coworker walked in and caught us. We got grounded for a month, the jukebox was removed, but oh my gods. That is still the greatest meal I have ever had.”

The entire café was in stitches and he absolutely beamed. Damn, it was nice to be appreciated.

“So, back to my sister. She is my best friend. I love her dearly. She is also evil, but I love her for that. Recently, she and our roommate Keyleth dragged in a new guy to join us. Yes, that’s how you can tell we’re poor as shit college kids. Eight of us live in one townhouse, which we love. Anyway, our roommates Kima and Allura moved out to get their own place. We currently are betting on when they finally get engaged. Anyway, the new guy’s named Percy and he is pretty awesome. He’s 23, a student, works two jobs, and has the cutest kid. He’s an amazing single dad to the coolest kid I have ever met. Beau is only four, but she acts like she’s forty. When people baby talk her, she gives them the filthiest look I have ever seen a person give. Like that person is a bit of dogshit that dared be smeared on her favorite blue converse. It is the darkest, meanest, scariest look ever. On a four-year-old! Anyway, this kid is so cool. One night, I was doing my horror movie and cereal nights I like to do. Don’t judge, be real to you. Anyway, she comes in and joins me. This kid didn’t even flinch during these old b-movies. I love this kid! She’s great. Last week, she nearly punched a kid because he called her—Yes, this happened last week—a ‘dwendelian darkie’ and the n-word at the zoo! Vex was with her and my sister nearly beat the shit out of his mother. It was hilarious.

“Since we now have a kid at the house and we love our landlord, we don’t throw parties. But we do go to them. So this one fish at the university is a total Chad and everyone hates him. The only person the collective student body and staff hate more is his asshole Professor dad. And one weekend, Professor Chad and Mrs. Chad go out of town. Chad junior decided to throw a party. You should never, ever go out of town if you are an asshole with a partying asshole son. So Chad sent out invites for his big party. And we all collectively thought ‘Okay! Let’s go over there and DESTROY the place!’

“I walked into this party and everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world. People were drinking like it was the Calamity and the Chained Oblivion was on his way to this house to obliterate us all. I walked down to the basement and they had a pool table in the basement because of course they are Those People. One dude took a running start and threw his body onto the pool table and broke it in half. Someone found out which room was Professor Asshole’s and went upstairs and took a shit ON HIS COMPUTER! Yeah, I have my suspicions on who pulled that shit but I ain’t no snitch. So the party was going great.

“I get a drink and I’m standing in the basement, I’m holding a red cup. You’ve seen in movies. And I’m standing there and I’m holding a red cup and I’m starting to black out from the strong alcohol and I guess someone said like ‘something something police’. In a brilliant moment of word association, I SCREECHED ‘FUCK DA POLICE! FUCK DA POLICE!’ And everyone else joined in. 100 drunk children yelling ‘Fuck da police’ with the confidence of guys who have already been to jail and aren’t afraid of it anymore. And 80 percent of these children are whiter than snow. Screaming ‘Fuck Da Police’ at the top of their lungs.

“The reason someone had said ‘something something police’ was because the police were there. So this poor police officer walked down the stairs and got to the bottom in the basement and looked out over a sea of drunk toddlers chanting ‘FUCK DA POLICE’ in his face. He was almost impressed. And then he leaned into his walkie-talkie and said ‘Get the paddy wagon!” My friend Percy, who is a father, who only went to the party because Vex begged him, who was drunk as shit since Beau was staying with her best friend for the weekend. I want to repeat, this man is a FATHER. He grabbed a 40, smashed it on the ground, and yelled: ‘SCATTER!!’

“And everyone ran in a different direction. We all ran in different directions. It was like that scene in _Ratatouille_ when the humans come in the kitchen and all the rats go in different ways. I saw Percy hauling Vex and Keyleth up the stairs and out of the basement but I got caught in the crowd. I ran into the laundry room and I jumped up on the washing machine and I crawled out through a window into the backyard. Then, I was running through the backyard and there was this big chain link fence and I thought ‘I’ve never climbed a fence that high before!’ And then I woke up at home. All of my roommates were there, hungover as hell, proud as shit. We could not believe we got away with that shit.

“On Monday, I went to school, ‘cause that’s what college kids do. And I’m walking into the building and who do I see but Chad Junior. And he says to me ‘hey, were you at my party on Saturday?’ and I was like: ‘No’. You know, like a liar. And he said things really got out of hand: ‘Someone broke the pool table, someone took a shit on my dad’s computer.’ I am barely maintaining a straight face as he babbles on about missing antique photos, nodding along and finally was able to extricate myself from that conversation. And now Chad knows I’m a total liar because he is SO going to hear this story from someone. And, to be honest, I don’t even regret it.”

The entire shop was absolutely howling with laughter, a crowd of people cackling at his stories and acting. Gilmore gave him a thumbs-up and a wink. Vax beamed at him. Oh, he had to get that man out to dinner. Maybe he would finally get up the courage to ask Gilmore out after this show. He was doing rather well and felt very, very proud of himself. Confident, for once, rather than like an idiot. Shaun Gilmore would have no idea what hit him.


	21. Coffee and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vax makes a move!

Vax moved towards the bar, grinning as people high-fived him and beamed. It had been a good audience tonight. Sometimes, the people Did Not Care for his jokes. He settled at his stool and Shaun set a decadent looking coffee concoction in front of him. Vax flushed and beamed as the handsome dreamboat squeezed his hand before moving to tend to the last of his customers.

The man truly lived up to his nickname. He was absolutely glorious. Especially his assets. Plenty of motivation for Vax to stick around till closing. He enjoyed Gilmore’s company. He knew Gilmore liked his. What Vax did NOT know was if Gilmore liked him in a romantic fashion. Vex, of course, would have whopped him on the head and said ‘No, duh, shitbird! He’s been head over heals for years!’

Of course, this was from a woman who refused to see how Percy felt about her. So he took it worth a grain of salt.

“Charmingly, irreverently hilarious as always, dear Vax’Ildan,” Gilmore leaned forward, beaming, eyes so soft and warm, “I adore your shows.”

“Thank you, Gilmore,” he purred, leaning forward, “I love performing here. The audience and drinks are good, but the company is just fantastic.”

“Oh, you are being forward today!” Gilmore laughed, “I enjoy your superb company as well, Vax’Ildan.”

“Maybe we should spend more time together.”

Gilmore stuttered, his natural grace thrown off, nearly dropping a drink, “What?”

“We should spend more time together. Like lunch or dinner then a walk through the Botanical Gardens.”

Oh, holy fuck what was he doing?! It was like some otherworldly force had possessed him and drove him to ask out the literal love of his life. Oh holy shit. He couldn’t stop the words flowing out of his mouth even in the face of Gilmore’s surprised shock.

“Or a movie or a concert. Like a date. Not just as friends. I really like you and you make me smile all the time. So. Will you go out on a date with me?”

“I-Of course, Vax’Ildan. I would like that,” Gilmore beamed at him, eyes bright as gemstones, sparkling with his inner fire. Vax’s stomach swooped and he could feel the stupid ass grin on his face. Holy fuck. He had a date with Gilmore. He did it!

Vax leaned forward to wait out the rest of closing, watching Gilmore and Sherri operating as a smooth machine. They were so impressive. Vax hummed happily and watched Gilmore move with feline grace, the soft flex of muscles, the sparkle of the beads woven into Gilmore’s dark curls. Holy shit. This gorgeous man was going out with Vax.

Finally, Gilmore finished up. He approached with a smile as Sherri left, the empty café warm around them, a shelter from the outside world. He cupped Vax’s face and pressed their foreheads together, “Are you quite sure, Vax’Ildan?”

“Completely sure, Gilmore. I’ve been wanting to ask for months. Honestly, since the day I met you last year,” Vax brushed their noses together, “You’re entrancing.”

“Oh, Little Bird, you are the enchanting one,” Gilmore hummed with a brilliant smile, cupping Vax’s face and resting his free hand on Vax’s hip, “You should call me Shaun.”

“Shaun,” Vax crooned, tugging Gilmore closer by the lapels of his dark purple jacket, “It suits you.”

“I would like to kiss you now, Little Bird.”

“I would like for you to kiss me, Shaun.”

The first kiss was sweet and gentle, the barest brush of lips, warm and tender and innocent. Vax gasped against Shaun’s lips, shivering, then pulled him into a deeper kiss. Open-mouthed and hungry, hands knotting carefully in the coarse and soft curls, destroying Shaun’s perfectly styled hair. Shaun’s hands were on his hips and hauling him close, resting just on the curve. They were pressed together from chest to knees, clinging to each other, shivering as the kisses grew more heated.

Finally, finally.

Shaun pulled away and pressed their foreheads together once more, “Little Bird, Vax’Ildan, darling. That was incredible.”

“Yes, it was,” Vax beamed, kissing Shaun’s nose, “I think we should keep kissing for longer.”

“It is late, my bird, and we have a date tomorrow after your classes,” Shaun chuckled, still pressed fully against Vax, “I would hate to miss it due to exhaustion.”

“Oh, fine,” Vax pouted and brushed his lips against Shaun’s in a gentle kiss, “I should leave before I can’t bring myself to.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Shaun did not let go and Vax did not pull away, “I think we might be a touch ridiculous.”

“Honestly, I’m worried I’m having a fever dream again. I want this to be real.”

“It is real, darling,” Gilmore kisses his forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around Vax in a wonderfully soft embrace, “We should just stay like this for a while longer.”

“Thank you, Shaun.”

Vax’s eyes slid shut and he nestled against his Shaun, nuzzling the older man’s neck and enjoying his cologne. They should definitely stay like this for as long as possible. He couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream again.

Instead, it was wonderfully real.


	22. Deep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy and Keyleth have a conversation

Keyleth was happy. She was working in the back garden, barefoot in the grass, hands coated with dirt. This was her element. Nothing was overwhelming or confusing. None of the textures made her skin itch like mad. Instead, she was comfortable and happy. It was made even better by Percy lounging in the sun and sketching her flowers. He was not fond of dirt, but he loved using her plants as inspiration for tattoo designs.

Percy was, without a doubt, her best friend.

They had met at three years previous in a philosophy class, sitting next to each other in the back. Him, because he Did Not want to be there and her because the professor’s voice hurt her ears. They bonded through mutual suffering, their shared love of science and the arts, and their quirkiness. They understood each other.

Keyleth and Percy were both, to use neurotypical terms, autistic and suffered from anxiety disorders. Their symptoms were completely different, but they both shared a disassociation with people and issues understanding social norms. Keyleth responded to this by panicking and becoming tongue tied. Percy had practiced and forced himself to become as charming as possible. They both became anxious whenever they were shoved into a situation they weren’t prepared for. Neither of them could stand certain textures. Percy hated grit, dirt and toothpaste and icing. Keyleth couldn’t stand itchy fabric or slime. Both of them despised high pitched, shrill sounds. They relied on each other to navigate university and life because other people gave them intense anxiety in different ways. She always overthought EVERYTHING in the moment and would panic when she couldn't drag all of her thoughts together. He desperately tried to prepare for every possible interaction, with memorized scripts and carefully chosen words, and often freaked out when he couldn't decipher a person's intentions. They rounded each other out very, very well.

Their best moments were like these: one of them quietly working, the other keeping silent company or maybe helping a bit. It was soothing. Just having a person to be with was difficult since so many were uncomfortable with neurological disorders of any kind.

“Hey, Percy?”

“Yes, Kiki?” He looked up from his sketch of a rose, eyebrow up and glasses glinting in the sun. He looked so much better, healthier with a full beard and a layer of fat. Greyskull and the tattoos had certainly been good for him. Of course, now she had to ask a horribly awkward question because Percy was the only person she felt comfortable asking certain things. He would never judge her, just like she would never judge him. This topic had been bothering her for over a year, but she had never had the courage to talk about it.

“You remember how I dated Vax for two months last year?”

“Yes?” Percy blinked and set aside his sketchpad, leaning forward, “I remember you panicking over him asking you out, kissing, sex, and dating in general. I also remember how upset and relived you were when you two broke it off.”

“He’s dating Gilmore now.”

“Please tell me you aren’t jealous.”

“Oh, no! I’m not at all! I’m happy for them! It’s just-I- Oh, I won’t say this right but I’m going to try. I liked Vax but I wasn’t attracted to him. I kinda liked kissing and I loved cuddling, but I didn’t like getting to close to-to-to _passionate hugging_. I was too embarrassed to bring it up then,” she flushed deeply, drawing patterns in the soft dirt, refusing to look at Percy, “I have never been interested in any of that. I don’t- Zephrah is very open-minded but I never wanted to talk about sexuality with anyone and taking the class scares me. But I never wanted to go further than kissing and I was uncomfortable with dating in general, mainly because I wasn't interested in That and moving close to it made me intensely uncomfortable. I like the idea of dating, but hate hate hate even contemplating passionate hugging. Vax was wonderful and a great first boyfriend, but I couldn’t keep it up anymore. I felt guilty, pressured by society, and completely broken. What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Percy took a deep breath, leaning back, “Being uninterested in sex or only slightly interested in it is normal. It’s called being asexual or ace. Sexuality is a spectrum. It’s okay to not want sex or to only sometimes want sex. Like I only experience sexual attraction when I have an emotional bond with the other person.”

“So you’re not sexually attracted to all gorgeous people, but you are attracted to Vex.”

“Exact-Keyleth!”

“What?” She laughed, then hummed, “So… It’s okay that I don’t really want sex?”

“More than.”

“… Is it also okay that I never, ever want kids?” That was a whole different set of issues, thanks to her mother, and she was not ready to unpack those yet.

“Your body, your rules. If anyone tells you otherwise, screw them. I will always support you no matter what,” Percy smiled at her, “I’m glad you’re growing in your understanding of yourself.”

“Thanks, Percy. I’m glad I have you as a friend.”

“I’m glad I have you, too, Kiki.”

With that, Keyleth went back to work silently. Percy was wonderful to talk to. She loved her father, her hometown, and her family but they didn’t get why she was so awkward. They thought she should be as open and easy going as the rest of the Ashari were. Instead, she was quiet and weird and anti-social. Growing up had been difficult for her, even in such an open and welcoming community as her commune, and it was a relief to finally have someone she could talk to.


	23. Tibsy's Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a look at Tiberius' inner mind

Tiberius was a solitary creature. He enjoyed peace and quiet ad the company of his books. He also liked his friends, but he could easily become overwhelmed around them. The introduction of the children had also terrified him. Tiberius did not like children for the most part. He was growing more found of Beau, but Beau was not a typical child. She was rambunctious and energetic, but also polite and very interested in learning. He could enjoy her company in moderation, as well as her friends Fjord and Caduceus. Jester, however, was just too much for him.

She tried, bless her, but her energy levels were too high for her to enjoy sitting and reading with Tibsy like the other three did. Tiberius was just… Not a child person. Or a romance person. Or a people person in general. Social contact in limited amounts was wonderful, but he had to recharge.

Sometimes he felt so different compared to the others. He glanced around the living room from where he was curled into his armchair in the corner, not even pretending to watch the movie. Grog was sprawled out in his massive chair with Scanlan draped over his lap. Pike was curled with Beau in the other armchair while Keyleth sprawled across her bean bag. Vax was cuddled with Gilmore on the couch next to an equally snuggly Kima and Allura. Even Vex and Percy were leaning against each other ‘platonically’. It was a lovely sight, but he shuddered at the thoughts of joining it.

Tiberius much preferred his spot on the outside, watching and listening rather than participating. It suited him much more than trying to force any sort of social interaction. Tibsy knew his forced personality was… off-putting. Awkward.

He would rather be himself, a solitary and happy creature, rather than a miserable part of the party. He was absooltely fine with it now. His friends loved him, even if he spent 90% of his time in his room or the libraries or in class and didn’t hang out, even if he didn’t speak. They understood him. Hell, they had even talked him through the awkwardness of his ‘crush’ on Allura. Especially Percy.

_“Do you like her because you like her? Or do you like her because you feel like you have to? Because you don’t. Romantic and sexual attraction are not necessarily experiences all humans have. Aroace is a thing and it’s okay to only experience platonic affection.”_

He had never been told it was okay to be different before. No one had even thought to ask. It was nice to have someone to help him explore different terms and ideas, to navigate the spectrums of both gender and sexuality. Percy had been able to give him book recommendations and links to peer-reviewed articles, available to answer questions the data did not, while also being warm and non-judgmental. Tiberius thought it might be from being a father as Percy had patience and kindness to spare.

Thanks to this research and his friend, Tiberius knew he was agender but fine with masculine pronouns. He knew he was aromantic and asexual as well, that the disconnects he felt were normal and that there was nothing wrong with him. His other friends had been supportive when he had come out, too, which was certainly better than his family would react.

Oh, Tiberius dreaded telling them he had no desire to date or marry or have children. All he wanted was his books and his studies and his friends. They would be furious. At least he wouldn’t really care. Tibsy was almost completely non-contact at this point any way.

He wanted to be happy. He deserved to be happy. If they wanted to be cruel, he was allowed to cut them off. Even if the thought made him so very sad.

But it was his life and he would live it on his terms. He deserved to be happy and to pursue his dreams.


	24. Obligatory Bed Sharing Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy, Vex, and Beau have a cuddle.

Beau liked her room and her house and her new family. Even Tiberius, despite how mean he could be when he wasn’t paying attention. She loved how much happier her Daddy was and how much more he was sleeping. She especially adored how he smiled whenever Vex was around. However, she did not like storms. The noise and flashing lights had always scared her. Usually, she would get in bed with her Daddy but he was at work. Miss Zahra had asked him to help her at the Tattoo Shop, so he and Pepper were staying late.

She whimpered and clutched Roar tightly in her arms as the storm raged. A large clap of thunder and flash of lightning drove her from her bed. Beau scrambled for the door, Roar in hand, and booked it to Vex’s room. She slammed the door open and sobbed as the thunder echoed, freezing as terror slammed through her.

“What the-Beau?” Vex jolted awake at the could, eyes muzzy as Trinket’s head popped up. Beau sniffled and roughly brushed away the tears, “Oh, sweetheart.”

The woman leapt out of bed, dashed over, and pulled Beau into her arms. Beau sobbed into Vex’s neck, cuddling as close as she could, huddled into her second most favorite adult in the world. Vex began to sing softly as she stroked Beau’s back. It was a sweet tune, one Beau had never heard before but was almost as nice as her Daddy’s Lullaby, Vex’s voice a bit rough but soothing. Slowly, surely, Beau began to calm even as the noises continued.

“Th-thanks, Vex.”

“It’s fine, Beau. You can sleep here,” Vex pressed a kiss to Beau’s forehead and reached for her phone, tapping away, “I’m just texting your daddy so he knows where you are. No panic.”

“Kay. Thanks.”

Beau tucked her head under Vex’s chin and sighed. Vex was almost as comforting as Daddy. She smelled like plants and good dirt and vanilla. Her hugs were so soft and warm where Daddy’s were firm and steady. Beau snuggled in with Roar under her chin and Trinket’s head on her feet. Vex went back to singing softly, playing with Beau’s hair, stroking her hair gently.

Finally, slowly, Beau fell asleep safely ensconced in Vex’s arms.

***

Percy slumped his way up the last flight of stairs. His back ached and his fingers were shaking. Being trusted to do flash work was wonderful, but he was not used to tattooing for such long stints yet. Percy was definitely getting better, though, which made all the pain worth it. Now, he just needed to check on Beau before he collapsed into bed. He tried to suppress the guilt for not being there.

Vex had handled it, Beau was fine, but he hated not being there for his little girl. He always did. At least he wasn’t missing nearly as much thanks to moving in with his friends. He thanked every god out there for finally blessing him. Silently, he opened the door and stared as his heart pounded. Beau was snuggled up in Vex’s arms. She looked so small and so content. Vex was holding her tightly and they were both snoring softly. Their dark hair was blending together perfectly, Beau’s skin maybe a shade lighter than Vex’s.

Oh, but he wished this was his reality. Vex was a wonderful person. An extraordinary, kind, generous, beautiful, lovely soul. Honestly, she was the woman of his dreams. Percy adored seeing her bond with his daughter. There was no way Vex would ever be interested in him, however. 

Pepper boofed and broke him out of his thoughts, trotting over to join Trinket in his bed. He winced as the object of his heart shifted a bit.

“Hello, Percy dear,” Vex blinked open her beautiful dark eyes with a yawn, “How was work?”

“Good. Sorry, I was just checking in. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine, darling. Why don’t you just join us?” Her sleepy smile shot straight through his heart, causing a shiver. Fuck it, he was exhausted and he wasn’t going to overthink her offer.

“You sure?”

“Yup. Come join the cuddle,” she winked and he completely melted. Percy stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, then climbed in on Beau’s other side. Vex smiled at him softly and sleepily, a sweet expression he returned. This was so very comfortable. In seconds, he was asleep with his two favorite girls. Warm, safe, and content.

Percy wasn’t sure what woke him up, only that it wasn’t his usual nightmares or an impatient Beau. He was snuggled up with a warm weight on his chest, blankets wrapped around him, weak sunlight coming in through the window. Odd. He had blackout curtains. He glanced down to see Vex sprawled across his chest in a deep sleep and Beau starfished across the other side of the bed. Percy chuckled at the sight. Just like when she was a baby.

He flushed a brilliant red as the night before flashed through his mind. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Percy had crawled into bed with Vex. Beau had been there, yes, but VEX. And now she was happily snoring on his chest.

His tattoo itched but he was completely entranced by the way her curls twisted with the decadent design. Percy’s heart thudded almost painfully as he curled his arms around her tighter. He pressed a kiss to her head and trembled. The emotions were almost overwhelming. Percy shuddered, pressing his face into her hair. This was far too nice to give up.

“Mmmm,” Vex nuzzled his neck. Then blinked awake. He gulped as he waited for her reaction, “Percy? You stayed?”

“Of course. You asked, how could I say no?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “You looked so pathetic. Like you would collapse into a heap any moment.”

“I was on the edge. It was a long shift.”

“Then go back to sleep, Percy.. No need to be up this early,” she curled against his chest, “Beau certainly isn’t waking up yet.”

He chuckled, humming softly, “She won’t. Beau is a heavy, long sleeper.”

“So we can sleep,” Vex tucked her head back under his chin, “I am, at least.”

“Yes, dear.”

And so they went back to sleep for a few more hours, enjoying a lazy Sunday morning together.


	25. Blackmail and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vax is an adorable little shit whose boyfriend loves
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive!

Vax was grinning in the doorway to his sister’s room, phone in hand as he took dozens of pictures, barely holding in laughter. Vex was spooning Percival. In her bed. Both of them in pajamas and wrapped in blankets. Even better, his sister was the big spoon. Adorable, especially given the fact that Percy was half a head taller than her. Speaking of Percy, he looked more relaxed and content than Vax had ever seen his friend. It was adorable and perfect blackmail.

The two slept comfortably despite his photography, snuggling even closer in sleep. It was hilarious and cute. Percy’s hair in particular. It looked like a cotton ball.

He slipped out quietly and all but ran downstairs. His Shaun glanced up from his book, sprawled across the pile of pillows he and Scanlan had sprawled across their common area on the third floor. Vax flung himself down and pressed against Shaun’s side with a smirk.

“What has you so excited, my dear little bird?” Shaun drew him closer and pressed a kiss to his hair. Vax gloried in the easy affection and nuzzled Shaun’s chest happily. Their relationship was so very easy. Natural. They filled each other’s missing places so well. It was very different than the strained, awkward, and uncomfortable stint with Keyleth. He and Kiki made far better friends than lovers, especially give their differing stance on children.

Vax wanted them. Not now, not like Vex, but one day in e future once he and Scanlan’s practice had taken off. Once he had spare income and a nice place with plenty of space. Once he had a partner who would love them with all of their heart. Kiki, though a lovely and wonderful person, was completely uninterested in children. She was just not attracted to being a mother. She loved being the fun auntie and the best babysitter—they all refused to count Vex since she was going to marry Percy one day—but she did not want to be ‘Mommy’ or ‘Mama’. Maybe one day that would change, Keyleth had smiled so sadly, but she did not foresee it happening at all. Vax had completely and totally supported this decision, of course, but a chasm had opened between them.

That conversation had led to their break-up, as they were both of the opinion that dating should be about finding your spouse. As disappointed as he had been at the time, now Vax was glad. Shaun was his match and his compliment in so many ways. They suited very, very well. Besides, his entire family already adored Shaun and treated him as a member of the family except Syldor. Syldor hated Shaun, which Vax took as an extremely good sign.

When Syldor hated someone, that was generally a sign that they were totally awesome and amazing.

“I caught Percy cuddling my sister in their sleep,” Vax showed him the picture with a beaming smile, “Look! He’s the little spoon! Isn’t it precious?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Shaun laughed, pulling Vax closer, watching as his boyfriend scrolled through the pictures to show them off, “No wonder little Miss Beau was so cheerful this morning!”

“I think they’ll get their shit together soon!”

“Perhaps. I do enjoy watching them, though. It’s like a romance novel before my very eyes. Reminds me of _Enchanting Tryst_.”

“Gross, Shaun! That’s my sister! Don’t compare her romance to your gross smut!” Vax snickered, poking his boyfriend teasingly, “I know they could be the basis of a Hallmark Winter’s Crest movie, but don’t bring in the smut!”

Shaun laughed so hard a few tears came to his eyes. Vax couldn’t help but kiss him. Shaun was unfairly attractive when he laughed like this. Far too charming even when he was being silly. Vax needed to kiss that smile off of his face. Shaun smiled into the kiss and pulled Vax into his lap, arms around the smaller man’s waist.

“You laughed,” Shaun whispered against his mouth, “You know it was hilarious.”

“Maybe. But I refuse to think of my sister like that.”

“Understandable, of course. Perhaps I can help you forget, little bird?”

“Yes, please, baby.”

Neither of them talked for a long time after that. Until Scanlan walked in, squawked, and they both began to laugh again.


	26. Ace Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keyleth and Kash share big moods

Kash was an unmitigated asshole and he knew it. Honestly, most of the trauma survival support group were assholes as a coping method. Zahra was aloof and standoffish, Lillith quietly cold, Desmond in stuttering overly polite manners, Percy with his silent stares and sharp words. Though things had gotten better with time. Now, they were out getting drinks with Percy and Zahra’s friends.

He, however, sat in the corner of the bar and watched them with a laugh. Percy and Zahra were playing pool with the twins while they both flirted with Vex. They certainly made a striking pair with their matching white hair and contrasting skin tones. He sighed a bit over Zahra, remembering their failed relationship due to certain incompatibilities. The male twin, nearly identical to his sister, was laughing at them and seducing his boyfriend in turn. Gilmore was obviously thoroughly enjoying the attention from his lover. Their other friends were happily engaged in a drinking contest with Lilith, though he knew one had stayed behind to watch the house. His mouth pressed into a frown as he counted. 

Wasn’t there a redhead?

“Can I sit here?”

Oh. Found her. Kash glanced up. She was certainly beautiful with dark hazel eyes, red curls, and freckles scattered charmingly across her face. He could feel her nervous energy, so similar to his own, and he grunted.

“Sure.”

“Oh, thank you! I try not to drink and I never know what to do in these places instead.”

“… I don’t drink much either.”

“Kash, right? Percy mentioned you. I’m Keyleth.”

“Did he?”

“Yes! He said you were Zahra’s best friend and a regular at the shop. Oh, and that you are a hilarious asshole.”

“I am an asshole. I don’t know if I’m hilarious. I just say what’s on my mind.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I don’t do well with communication, either. I picked my friends because they say what they mean. No complicated social etiquette.”

“Hmm. Yeah. I like things to be simple.”

“Same!” Keyleth beamed at him and sat down. They sat in silence for a good half an hour, watching the pool game and the ridiculousness their friends got up to. He glanced over on occasion and his eyes focused on one of the many patches on her worn bag. A heart with black and purple and gray and white. The ace flag. His brain stuttered to a halt for a few moments, then he grinned.

It was rare to find another ace person in the real world. Percy was one of the first, though he was demi and sex positive whereas Kash was primarily sex repulsed. Their experiences had definitely shaped their sexualities. Anna had left Percy unable to experience sexual attraction without deep trust and understanding with his partner. Vesh had left Kashaw completely repulsed by any and all sexual contact as well as deep trust issues. His therapist had been after him for months to be more open and less of an asshole. Kash took a deep breath and prepared himself to be social.

“You ace, too?” He showed her his matching bracelet, mouth twitching a bit into a forced smile. Oh, why did he think he could do this?

“Yes! Yes I am!”

“So am I.” Her enthusiasm was kind of cute. If a bit annoying.

“I-Oh-Amazing!”

“It is kinda cool.”

“Are you aroace or just ace? I’m jut ace, but it can be so hard to find someone to understand it! Vax and I broke up because I don’t really enjoy or want sex and I don’t want children. He did want kids. He ad Gilmore will have a beautiful family one day. But I’m almost too ace to function.”

“. . . Same. Z and I broke up for the same reasons.”

“It sucks, doesn’t it? I felt like there was something wrong with me. It took forever for me to realize that it was okay and everything. Plus, Zahra and Vax are both incredible! It feels so shitty-“

“Slow down,” Kash broke in and she flushed, looking down. Oh, shit, “I mean, I can’t follow you. But it is shitty.”

She smiled brightly at him and he blushed. She was actually pretty fucking adorable with those freckles, earnestly bright eyes, and curly ginger hair. Kash didn’t mind her enthusiasm all that much either. It was endearing and irritating at the same time.

“Would you like to go get a cup of tea and chat? Share dating horror stories?” Keyleth asked hopefully, “I’m Keyleth Mayster.”

“I-I’d like that. Kashaw Leary. Kash for short.”

They shared shy grins as they stood. She offered a hand and he took it. Together, they walked out of the bar. This would definitely be interesting.


	27. Monstahs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pike and Beau bond over a shared love of exercise

Pike was an angel in most people’s eyes. She was kind, diligent, loving, and a beacon of the Everlight. She was even studying to be a doctor, a healer, as well as a cleric. For the most part, Pike liked being seen as the ray of sunshine. It suited her and she rarely felt like she needed to force her good cheer. Medical school had always been her dream. Wilhand had taught her herbalism and folk medicine from the day he brought her home and Pike had used that to help people. When she had discovered she could learn more to heal people better, she had been ecstatic. Pike had been born to be a healer.

Not that it would have happened without Wilhand. He and her grandmother were honest, good, hard-working clerics who did their best in all aspects of life. Sadly, their daughter—Pike’s mother—was an entitled little bitch. A spoiled, nasty, thieving con artist who had run off with a delinquent future career criminal as soon as she could. Some people, like Vex and Vax ad Grog and Pike herself, had real reason to hate their parents. Heather Trickfoot had been born greedy and was never satisfied by anything despite the unwavering love and support of her parents. Instead of following Willhand and Lucia, she had chosen to follow along with the rest of the Trickfoot clan behavior.

Pike thanked Sarenrae every day for being saved from a life of crime and poverty with her birth parents by her caring grandparents.

Wilhand and Lucia were good-hearted. They had raised Pike, Grog, and JB—Pike’s sweet and nerdy baby cousin—during their retirement years. What was supposed to be their golden, empty nest retirement surrounded by their grandchildren. Sadly, their son had been murdered by a selfish asshole who chose to drive while intoxicated and their daughter was a selfish, choosing beggar criminal. So, they became parents instead of grandparents

The elder Trickfoots were the best parents the three kids could have wished for. They were all determined to make the elder Trickfoots proud. Grog threw himself into art, boxing, football, and tattooing. JB dedicated herself to working in the library and studying to be a true librarian, to obtain her masters and hopefully her eventual doctorate. Pike worked hard, excelled in classes, helped her classmates, and worked her internships. All while maintaining a happy and sincere manner. It was her personality, but it helped that she was an exercise beast. Half the time, she was high on endorphins and caffeine so being nice was easy.

Even to mean professors, bitchy patients, and entitled idiots masquerading as medical students.

So, even on days she couldn’t make it to the gym, she followed basic routines that didn’t require expensive equipment. Just herself . Usually on the roof or in the back garden. Squats, pushups, wall sits. Anything to help maintain her monstah muscles. Pike was in the middle of a plank when her meditative focus was broken.

“What’re you doin’, Aunt Pickle?”

Pike grinned at Beau and smoothly, elegantly, moved to her feet in one motion. Beau let out a shocked, excited, and impressed sound with huge and admiring blue eyes. She loved the little girl’s bright mind and smart mouth. It was a welcome addition to their messy household. Not to mention, Beau’s presence forced everyone else to actually behave better. No one wanted to be the bad example and disappoint Mamma Pike by corrupting little miss Beau. Pike adored how quickly Beau had picked up Vax’s nickname for her. Only those two called her Pickle, ever, and it was special.”

“Planking. It’s an exercise.”

“Oh. Is that why you’re so strong? Even though you’re tiny?”

“Pretty much!” Pike winked, “Wanna see something really cool?”

“Yeah!”

She spent the next few minutes doing her favorite style of push-ups: claps. She flew into the air, slapping her hands together, then landing gracefully into a traditional push-up. Pike was purposefully showing off as she did fifteen fast.

“Teach me! Please! I wanna be strong!”

“Exercise is important,” Pike pretended to think about it, grinning as Beau bounced on her toes. The kid did want to study with the Cobalt Soul as soon as possible. And it would be good for her to spend even more time outside exercising, “Okay. But you have to listen to me. Exercise is fun, but you can hurt yourself if you’re not careful. I’m older than you, with a developed body, and I am trained. Keep that in mind. You won’t be able to do everything I do for a few more years. But I can make you the strongest, fittest kid in Pre-K.”

“Yeah!”

“Alright! Crunches first!”

What followed was a workout tailored to Beau’s age, attention span, and physical capabilities. Essentially, they did a few basic exercises before shifting into simple yoga and then Tai Chi. Beau was beaming the entire time, following along happily and never complaining. Pike loved having a mini workout buddy. This was definitely going to become a habit for the two as they connected over a mutual love of physical exertion.

Pike couldn’t wait. She was going to turn Beau into a Monstah just like her.


	28. Brotherly Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vax and Percy have a deep, soul baring conversation

Vax was poking around Percy’s room while the other man fixed his computer, bored out of his mind, when he found it. It was an innocent stack of parenting books, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a dog-eared and worn copy of a book he knew well. A book his own mother had written.

A book on raising children so they were happy and well-adjusted, no matter their gender identity or personality type.

His eyes filled with tears as he thought back to how he had seen Percy encourage Beau to be herself. He had used activities and exercises Elaina had employed for Vax himself. Holy shit. His respect for Percy rocketed up quite a bit in just one moment.

“Here, Vax! All done,” Percy swung around and laughed, “Oh, you found my parenting bible! I use that one far more than any of the others. The Clays originally recommended the book to me. Doctor Nguyen helped me learn how to properly encourage Beau’s interests and to build a healthy relationship with her.”

“I-My mother wrote this. About me,” Vax stroked the cover with a soft smile, “She made sure I was comfortable whenever I was home with her, bought me the clothes and toys I wanted. Vex and I’s birth father insisted I wear dresses and ribbons whenever we were with him.”

Percy went quiet, frowning deeply, “Your birth father is an ass.”

“Yeah. He is. He only recently started calling me Vax’ildan instead of Vax’andra. Mainly because his new wife and my baby sister gave him hell for misgendering me.”

“That’s just despicable. My parents let my sister rename herself Whitney after she told them she was a girl for three months straight,” Percy leaned back, staring up with a soft smile, “My parents were always rather modern, to be honest. The family prided itself on keeping with the times. My father stayed home with the kids while Mom acted as CEO of the de Rolo family company.”

“You don’t talk about your family much,” Vax offered, settling on the bed, leaving an opening if the other man wanted to continue. 

Percy wasn’t the most forthright about his past or his family. He kept it to himself, just like he kept what Ripley had done to him quiet. Fuck, the only things Percy was fully open about was Beau and his current life as a student, apprentice, mechanic, and father. He rarely spoke about his life before Emon, before Ripley, before anything. Except for occasional references to his past employment as first a stripper and then as a bartender for the Briarwood Bar. 

“I feel guilty for running away after my first encounter with Ripley as a teenager,” Percy shrugged with his eyes on the ceiling.

“You met her before?!”

“Uh, yeah. She was my teacher and she, um, she groomed me. Manipulated me. I felt disgusting and dirty for so long that it really affected my mental health. I still struggle with the depression, anxiety, and PTSD,” Percy huffed out a sigh, “Scanlan and I talk some, and I know you two are going to open a practice together one day. I believe you should know as well and can be trusted with this information.”

“Holy shit, Freddie. No wonder you took off,” Vax hugged the other man tightly.

“Thank you, Vax,” Percy returned the hug after a moment of hesitation, “It’s easier to not talk or think about it. I know I’ve hurt them badly. The guilt kills me inside. I’m too afraid to properly look in a mirror, let alone contact my parents.”

“Well, the best way to approach anything is to rip the band-aid off. I think you should give it a shot, Freddie. I know how scary it is to confront your fears. I still hesitate when contacting Syldor. It brings up some pretty bad memories for me. I have to force myself every time, but it is worth it to see Velora. Maybe you can find that sort of motivation to contact your parents.”

“Maybe I will, Vax,” Percy hugged him again, tightly, “Thanks for trusting me, brother.”

“You’re welcome, brother.”

The two shared a smile and lapsed into their usual easy silence. Theirs was a relationship built on quiet companionship, cunning minds for pranks to torment Grog and Scanlan, and heartfelt conversations that exposed the wounds of their souls. All while the two attempted to ‘secretly’ maneuver each other into proper relationships with their respective crushes. Percy was in the lead, as Vax was actually sharing regular kisses and dates with Shaun. Vax’s attempts at arranging his sister and adoptive brother had been less successful as of yet.

Of course, there was still Beau’s genius party plan. The children had confided to Vax, Shaun, and Marion. The three adults were completely and totally enabling it for the sole prupose of seeing Vex and Percy reenact a Disney princess move.

Starring Percy as the princess, of course.


	29. The Ruby of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wild crack ship appears
> 
> OR
> 
> In which the author reveals her blatant love of the sexy tielfling ladies of CR

Marion hummed cheerfully. She had plans for her little Jester’s birthday and needed Percy’s help to pull it off. Beau was an integral piece of the celebration. Not to mention she needed to pass on the invitations to her little party, a ball to celebrate the official anniversary of her willingly putting herself back on the market. Not that she had much luck in that pursuit, after all. It was hard to find someone genuine when you were as famous as Marion Lavorre.

She was a renowned singer and actress, after all, ever since her first album _Ruby of the Sea_. The success of the record had propelled her into fame and even won her the respect of a director who wished to translate the story told in the songs into a movie. From there, he life and her career had skyrocketed. Marion had common sense, wisdom, and intelligence enough to keep her head. Much to the relief of her agent, Nadine Okoye, and her bodyguard, Bluud Ibori. Marion was focused on her career and the good she could do with her money and influence.

Then she had met Babenon. A cheerful, charming, and confident man who had been interested in her and not her money. Their romance had been deep and genuine, but he had vanished one day. Hadn’t stolen from her—as Nadine had predicted—or hurt her—as Bluud had fretted. He had just vanished completely, leaving her and their unborn daughter. That he likely still didn’t know about, given how much she had invested in keeping Jester out of the media. Marion wanted Jester to have a happy, normal, friend-filled childhood. She had seen the terrible effects fame and money could have by observing her colleagues’ children.

So, Marion had moved to Emon from Nicodranus. She was famous in Tal’Dorei, yes, but not as instantly recognizable. She had chosen the Promenade for the fabulous Knowledge Seekers Academy run by the Cobalt Soul and the safety of the neighborhood. From that, she had met the Clays and Percy. Good friends who treated her as a person rather than a celebrity.

As such, they always came to her parties along with their kids. This was why she was visiting Percy at work. She enjoyed the younger man’s company greatly and he had recommended her to a fabulous therapist who helped her mange her agoraphobia. Now, she could actually go out without fear and take her daughter places. She owed a lot to Percy for that alone. So, she was happily going along with the children’s plan to create a Disney ball for him and Vex’ahlia (who Marion adored completely).

She grinned and skipped up the stairs into the shop. The young woman manning the desk, a pretty thing with dark skin and purple dreads, looked up from the computer with a bright smile, “Welcome to Moon and Bea-ohmygodsyou’reMarionLavorre!”

“Hello! Always nice to meet a fan. Is Percy in?” Marion beamed at her, offering a hand the young woman took with stars in her eyes and a beaming smile.

“Th-thank you. I’ll see if he’s busy,” she leaned forward with a brilliant, starstruck smile, “Just let me run to the back.”

“Thank you, dear. I love your hair.”

“I-Thank you! I, uh, I’m Pyra. Let me- Yeah,” Pyra dashed past Marion to the stairs, running down them, murmuring to herself in utter excitement.

Marion turned to face the waiting room. A well-appointed shop, obviously renovated, the living room turned into a comfortable waiting space decorated in gold and black to highlight the warm woods of the vintage building, two comfortable chairs and a long leather couch arranged around a coffee table. Windows let in cheerful light, illuminating the flash sets and paintings hung on the wall. Marion settled into an armchair elegantly, crossing her legs and picking up one of the three binders on the table. This one was deep, dark red as opposed to the black and blue. Something about it called to her.

The art inside was beautiful. Delicate, detailed, and decedent in its design. Marion traced the delicate, intricate lacework of a tattoo with an awed expression. Absolutely lovely. Perhaps she should make an appointment with this artist. A tattoo like this would be self-indulgent and hedonistic.

She was so going to do it.

“Um… Ms. Lavorre? Percy and Z say you can go on back. They’re in her workroom. He’s getting his arm done, so it’s all set up.”

“Thank you, dear. Lead the way!”

She followed Pyra down the stairs to another hallway, lined with even more art, three doors set into the wall. Each was marked with a name: Zahra, Grog, Percy. Marion beamed at the sight, so very proud of his successes, then entered the door Pyrah held open for her. Zahra.

The room itself was decadent. Silver walls with black and red, moons being a key feature of the decorations. A desk with art supplies everywhere, a computer shoved into the corner of it, dominated one wall. The rest of the space was taken up by a comfortable looking tattoo chair holding a relaxed Percival, his right arm being slowly covered with gears and clockwork, and a comfortable rolling chair containing one of the most beautiful women Marion had ever seen.

Long white hair pulled up into a high ponytail, dark skin covered in delicate tattoos and shown off by her loose black tank, sharp features and bright eyes behind pristine silver glasses. Marion’s attention was caught by the gorgeous crescent moon tattoo covering her whole shoulder. She heard Percy chuckle and shot her young friend a glare.

“Hi, Mari. This is Zahra, my friend and boss. She owns this place. Z, this is my friend Marion Lavorre. Jester’s mom,” Percy’s blue eyes were wickedly amused. Oh, that little shit.

“Hello,” Zahra winked, beautiful mouth smirking in a most alluring fashion, setting aside her tattoo machine to give Percy a break, “I love your work.”

“And I love yours. I would adore a tattoo in your style.”

“My, my. Getting my hands on you would be a pleasure,” the other woman purred, leaning on an arm, “I think lace and flowers, hm? Delicate and beautiful to enhance your ethereal features.”

“I’d like my daughter Jester to help. She is quite the artist and the light of my life.”

“I worked with Beau on Percy’s shoulders. Children have brilliant ideas and are a joy to work with.”

“Lovely. I came to invite Percy and his new friends to a little soirée I’m having next month. I would love to see you there,” Marion smiled sweetly. She hadn’t flirted like this in real life for years. Zahra was absolutely gorgeous and liked kids. Marion would definitely love to date such a lovely person.

“I adore parties, darling, and would be honored. Formal dress?”

“Please. I am sure you will be radiant.”

“I doubt I will compare to the Ruby herself, Miss Lavorre.”

“Mari, please. All those close to me call me Mari.”

“Mari, then. You may call me Z,” Zahra winked again, the smirk sending shivers up her spine. Percy laughed at her again and she kicked him in the shin blatantly. He just laughed harder, triggering both women into laughter as well. This would be a fabulous party. Maybe she would have a little Disney moment of her own.


	30. Fights and Libraries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beau stands up to another furry and manages to bond with Tibsy

Beau stood between her friend and the bully. Fjord was near tears because of the mean boy and she wasn’t having any of it, “Leave Fjord alone, Brad! You’re just jealous cuz he beat you in the spellin’ bee!”

“He’s just a big baby! No wonder his REAL parents didn’t want him! I bet they could sense how much of a loser he was when he was born!”

“Your parents kept you and you can’t even spell banana. Thought this was a school for smart kids,” Beau did her best to copy her Daddy’s judgmental eyebrow and Vex’s ‘I’m better than you’ smirk. She knew it wasn’t nice, but Brad had been a big fat meanie since they started school last year. He thought he could be nasty because his daddy had a big job and he lived in a big house. Beau found him to be disagreeable and vindictive and a big fat bully.

“Well, your mommy didn’t keep you! I bet she knew you were a stupid, ugly, dumb butt!”

“I don’t need a mommy to know you’re a momma’s boy! You need her to come up to the school and scream at the teacher to pass! I bet you can’t do anything without her holding your hand! I bet she still wipes your butt for you and that’s why you always smell like poop at school!”

Brad’s face went red and he screamed the Bad Word at her. She stuck her chin out and crossed her arms. That word didn’t mean anything because Beau was independent and smart. When Beau didn’t react, he rushed at her and tried to punch her in the face. Beau dodged the blow, body unconsciously following her Tai Chi routine, and Brad slammed into the ground.

“You can’t even throw a punch. Need your mommy for that, too?”

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!” Brad howled and ran off. Beau rolled her eyes at him then went to her friends. Cad and Jes were cuddling a teary Fjord, both of them wrapped up in making him feel better.

“Ignore him, Fjord,” Beau smiled, shoving her hands into her pockets, “Miss Connie and Mr. ‘Nelius picked you. That’s special. It means they thought you were amazing and-and cool and smart. They chose you outta all the other kids!”

“Beau is right, Fjord,” Cad snuggled his baby brother, “We chose you and that’s just as important as blood. I love you very much.”

“L-Love you, too, Caddy.”

“Brad is just a big stinky mean poopie head! Fjord, you’re smart and funny and handsome!” Jester kissed his cheek, making him flush deeply and smile a bit dopily.

“BEAUREGARD DE ROLO!”

“He’s such a snitch,” Beau scowled and stomped over to their teacher.

***

Life wasn’t fair. Beau had gotten suspended for two days ‘cause she didn’t snitch. Brad was out for two whole weeks, but still! Maybe she shouldn’t have been so frank, but she hadn’t hit him or called him a dirty word. Brad was a dirty, stinking, whiny snitch. She was gonna make him look stupid as often as possible. At least her Daddy had agreed the whole thing was totally not fair, so she wasn’t grounded. At least she could spend her extra time in the house library.

Beau grabbed one of the zoology books and clambered into the squishiest armchair under Aunt Kiki’s loft. She was gonna learn all about bears so she could impress Vex. A soft cough made her glare up.

Tiberius blinked at her, dazed, his glasses sliding off of his nose. As usual, he looked vaguely confused and like he hadn’t showered in a week while being surrounded by study materials. Beau thought he was the weirdest adult ever. He was worse at taking care of himself than she was. And she was four.

“Shouldn’t you be in school, Beauregard?”

“Got suspended for calling a boy dumb and a momma’s boy ‘cuz he was bullyin’ Fjord. Daddy said I could educate myself since the school saw fit to punish me for usin’ words and dodgin’ a punch.”

“. . . Oh.”

“Yeah. Brad’s an en-tie-told brat!”

“Entitled. Very good use of the word.”

“Thanks. I’m smart.”

“Indeed, you are. I usually dislike children, but your intelligence makes you tolerable. My siblings’ children are more like the boy you described.”

“Is that why you were mean to me when we moved in?”

“Entirely. Bad experiences with children.”

“Most other kids suck. Me and my friends are cool.”

“I would agree with that, Beauregard. They are. . . Loud, but clever. Shall we read?”

“’Kay,” Beau settled back to read, enjoying Tiberius’ silent company. It was nice to have quiet while she read.


	31. Sorry, not a chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are floor plans for the VM townhouse and the tattoo shop!

Moon and Bear Tattoo Shop

Vox Machina's shared townhouse

I thought people would appreciate a visual of the townhouses!!


	32. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which three men demonstrate the proper way to participate in a children's tea party

It is a truth universally acknowledged that good parents will do literally anything for their children. They will run into burning buildings, go to war, fell gods, anything. This is also true of godparents. Anything to make their godchildren smile. Percy was most assuredly a good parent and a good godparent.

Pelor only knew what Marion had been thinking when she made him Jester’s godfather, but here he was. And it was his goddaughter’s birthday. So. He did this.

He wore a fucking dress and let the birthday girl do his makeup. He even wore a fucking tiara. Because he was a motherfucking badass godfather. So Percy was in a poofy blue dress the girls had picked out at the thrift store, with well done makeup thanks to Jester’s artistic skills, and joining in on a princess tea party for Jester’s pre-birthday celebration. Beau looked very dashing as Prince Charming and Jester was bouncing around in her absolutely darling custom pink princess dress.

The things he and Beau would do for that precious little girl.

At least the dress the girls had picked was tasteful. Deep blue, chiffon, loose enough that it was comfortable to wear with a tasteful neckline and a hem that brushed the tops of his converse. Percy sat at the tea table with every single bit of his pride and dignity intact. He was more than comfortable enough in his masculinity to wear a dress with panache.

A knock sounded on the door. Jester pouted, taking control of the situation as she always did during tea party time, “Come in! Even if you are interrupting!”

Grog walked in, stopped, and grinned like a complete asshole at the sight, “Lookin’ good, de Rolo.”

“I know. Didn’t Prince Beau and Princess Jester do a lovely job?”

“They sure did,” the big man snickered, “Man, that tea party looks real fun.”

“Well, Mr. Groggy,” Jester lit up, that wonderfully awful mischievous smirk on her sweet face. Percy hid his evil smile behind his cup of tea. Held properly and demurely with one pinkie raised, of course, “We’d be glad to have you! You have to dress for it though. And you need a title.”

“Yeah!” Beau was smirking. That was his evil little girl, “I’m Prince Beau the Gallant, that’s Princess Jester the Hilarious and Beautiful Ruler of Unicorns, and Daddy is Princess Percy of the Greatest Library Ever!”

“A wonderful title,” Grog lit up, “You may dress me up in whatever fashion befits my new station.”

“Yay!” Jester lit up, eyes bright, “You’ll be the-uh-the- Beau?”

“I dunno!”

“How about the Grand Poobah de Doink of all This and That?” Percy suggested with a grin, setting down his teacup and reaching for a little sandwich.

“Yeah! I so name you Grand Poobah Grog de Doink of all This and That! Kneel please,” with a chuckle, Grog kneeled and allowed Jester to tap his shoulders with her fairy wand, “Raise, Grand Poobah!”

“I found a hat!”

Oh, he loved his daughter. Beau emerged from the depths of her room with the ugliest feathered monstrosity, covered with ribbons and sequins and bells. Grog willingly allowed it to be affixed to his head, then allowed Jester to dress him in a pink satin cape with a white cravat over his worn-out jeans and metal band shirt. He then sat at the table and very seriously poured everyone a cup of tea from the pink, floral tea pot.

“It is the duty of the Grand Poobah to pour the tea for the royals, especially the princesses,” Grog was grinning like a shit, so into the fucking tea party. Percy offered his cup and they Clinked very seriously before sipping their tea in a very proper manner. The girls were having a blast, the men enjoyed their tea and fancy outfits, it was a nice tea.

Vax slipped in, “I am so sorry to inter- No fair! I want to be a part of the tea party!”

“Really?!” Jester was beaming now, “Okay!”

“Wait here! I have just the thing!” Within five minutes of this sentence, while Grog and Percy happily enjoyed their tea and the girls debated titles, Vax showed up with his hair pulled into a lovely updo in an almost too adorable gothic Lolita outfit.

“That’s so pretty, Mister Vax! I think you should be Grand Duchess Vax of the Ravens!” Jester beamed, knighting him, allowing Vax to join in the tea party, “I like your dress, too! It’s super cute!”

“Thank you! I love it, too. It’s very comfortable.”

“It suits you, Grand Duchess Vax,” Percy grinned, tilting his head.

“Most indeedly. You are a fair maiden, but Princess Jester outshines all,” Grog nodded his head very seriously. Jester squealed happily and hugged the large man, clambering in his lap to rule the tea party with an adorable iron fist. It was, honest to all the gods, one of the best afternoons they all had. Every adult was going to treasure it for the rest of their lives.

Even when Pike walked in, cackled, and took a million pictures of them.

That showed up on both Facebook and the fridge. It was an adorable picture, after all. Vex had even saved it as her phone background. It was a beloved house memory, for sure, and one that was brought up for years at every party and dinner. Not that any of the men felt any shame. They had made Jester’s birthday fabulous and fun. To them, that was something to be very, very proud of.

It was also not the last time the men would dress up for a tea party to make a little girl happy. There were many daughters and nieces to come, thus many tea parties. Because a good parent, aunt, or uncle will do anything to make their kiddo smile.


	33. We'll Talk Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get steamy in the bathroom

Percy stood in front of the mirror in sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt. He hadn’t looked at his body in the mirror in years. He did everything possible to make sure he never saw his bare chest. His arms and legs were fine, relatively speaking, but his chest and back bore most of Anna’s worst souvenirs. They tended to make his brain go to pure static. But, maybe…

Fuck it. He could do this!

He yanked his shirt off and pushed off his sweats, standing in nothing but his boxer briefs, and looked in the mirror. He could have cried at the sight as he turned to take in all of the ink covering his torso. 

His rose window, glass done in Whitestone colors, sat in the middle of his chest as bold gothic architecture and patterns hid the scars covering the front of his torso. Zahra’s delicate filigree shoulder caps transitioned well to curve around the bold raven across his upper back. It was done in bold black, wings spread, feathers highlighted in blue and purple, delicate sacred geometry overlaying the edges of the feathers to trace down his spine. The corvid was framed by bold geometric patterns across the rest of his back, eventually feeding into the baroque and gothic imagery that covered his chest.

The detailed biomechanical arm sleeves were all Zahra. They were more steampunk in style than sci-fi, built around clockwork and made to look like they were functional prosthetics. They were detailed and delicate, shaded perfectly, all done in black and grey. The only color were the two crests on his shoulders. One was the de Rolo family crest in full color, the other an odd design he had doodled one movie night with his friends. It was five scales of different colors set in a typical heraldic shield. Percy really had no idea where the design had come from, but he liked it. It was cool, so on his arm it went.

Percy’s own work was very different from his coworkers’ styles. He had tattooed his thigh himself, working off of a stencil he had spent days perfecting after weeks of practice with the coil on pigskin, fruit, and synthetic skin. A detailed plague mask, an elegant pepperbox pistol, two perfectly crafted arrows, three feathers, and a bear claw were arranged into a balanced and pleasing still life. Percy had chosen black and gray with a turquoise blue highlight color on certain details. He had no idea where the design came from. It just felt right. The tattoo was hyper-realistic and wrapped around his entire right thigh. It had also been an absolute bitch to do himself, but damn did it look bloody fantastic.

And almost all of his scars were now covered. All that was left were the far more faded and less noticeable marks on his left thigh. His calves and feet had been left mostly untouched, along with his hands. But now, his scars had been used to enhance a work of art on his skin.

Percy could actually stand to look at himself now. He could enjoy his reflection.

He smiled at himself in the mirror, taking it in, examining his face in detail for the first time in literal years. He looked more like his father than ever, especially with the neat beard he had begun to grow in place of his stubble, the delicate gold of his glasses, the strong brow and nose of the de Rolos. Of course, Frederickstein de Rolo would never have tattoos, piercings up his ears, and an undercut. He was far too proper for that.

“Darling, I need a hair tie. I’m so sorry to interrupt- Oh, my,” Vex barged in suddenly and paused, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open. He preened a bit under her darkening gaze even as his cheeks colored, “Sweet Sarenrae.”

“Thank you, dearest,” he could feel the smug smirk growing on his face.

“Oh, hush. Who did your thigh tattoo? It’s beautiful!”

“Um, I did. Last week. Pike gave me a salve that works wonders on the healing process, shortens the healing time.”

“You did that?” She reached out, her fingers barely tracing his skin along the lines of the tattoo. He shivered under her touch, eyes going wide, “You have to give me my next tattoo! Please!”

“I would be honored, Vex’ahlia.”

She shuddered at the purr in his voice and looked up. Their eyes met, brown to blue, heat surging in the small bathroom. He reached out, grazing her hip, she moved forward. They were close enough that their chests were brushing and she rested her hand on his cheek. She leaned up, he tilted his head down just a bit.

“VEX! Mẹ called and she wants to talk to you! Hurry up! I have a date with Shaun!”

“C-Coming!” Vex was bright red, mouth open slightly, indecision and fear in her eyes. Percy grabbed her hand and boldly pressed a kiss to her palm, causing her to shiver again, “I have to go.”

“I heard,” his voice came out a growl and she shuddered a third time. Percy pressed his lips against her pulse and could almost feel its heady pounding through her skin.

“Mẹ probably needs me to housesit for a few days.”

“I’m sure,” another kiss to her pulse.

“I need to go.”

“VEX! HURRY UP!” Vax bellowed up the stairs, “OR I’M COMING UP!”

“Percy,” Vex gulped, touching his cheek, “I-“

“VEX!”

Percy pressed a fourth, last kiss to her wrist. Then, he gathered up all his courage and kissed Vex so gently. A soft brush of lips, both of them breathing out sighs, shivering a bit, “We’ll talk later.”

“Yes, darling,” Vex bit her lip and darted forward to kiss him once more, taking off before her brother could make do on his threats. Percy smirked despite his blush, glorying in the soft touches they had shared, planning his next move now that he was sure of her feelings.


	34. Planning a Disney Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vex panics and her brothers help her calm down
> 
> OR
> 
> In which Gilmore is the best and both the twins love him dearly. In very different ways.

Vax was curled in Shaun’s arms as they watched Vex. She was blushing as she paced the length of Shaun’s living room. She had been agitated for the past week, more frustrated than usual, barely focused on anything but her schoolwork. Something was bothering her. Had been since last week, when Mẹ had called on Thursday and only more restless when she had spent the weekend in Byroden to watch the house. Shaun had forced him to give her space rather than push her. Usually, Vax would pester her until she started screaming at him. Shaun had no interest in playing referee or dealing with one of his sulky moods.

So, at Shaun’s insistence, he had given her space. Which had worked. He really needed to listen to Shaun more.

“So. I know I’ve been a bitch recently. More than usual,” Vex was still in motion, Trinket following her every step, “I just- It- Okay, do not stop me. Last week, when Mẹ called, I was having A Moment. With Percy. He had been in the bathroom-“

“Why were you and Freddie in the BATHROOM?” Vax wiggled his eyebrows and got a pinch to the thigh for his trouble, “Ow!”

“Hush, Little Bird. Let Vex’ahlia talk,” Shaun pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Thank you, Gilmore. Shut up, Scrawny, and let me get this out. Percy was in the bathroom and I desperately needed a hair-tie so I could go for a run—I was very antsy—and he was looking at his tattoos. His whole torso is done, now, and it’s beautiful. Especially this piece he did himself on his thigh. I asked him if he could do my next and we were getting closer and then he kissed me. Of course, someone interrupted us before we could finish and I might have kissed him again in an adrenaline rush before running downstairs.”

“You kissed him?! Finally!” Vax lit up, then frowned, “But why are you so vexed?”

“Ugh, the pun. Because I had to run off before YOU barged in, then I was gone for three days in Byroden, and now it’s Dead Week plus Percy is covering for Victor at the garage while still working at the shop and I’m on constant call at the zoo. All of our free time is being spent with Beau so she doesn’t get lonely. It’ll be at least two weeks before either of us has time to breathe, let alone talk about dating.”

“So?”

“So what if he decides he can do better? I mean, look at him! He’s smart and handsome and he manages to work two jobs and study and raise a wonderful kid. I’m just me.”

“That’s our asshole father talking. You’re amazing and Freddie is aware of that.”

“If I may, Vex,” Shaun smiled, resting his chin on Vax’s shoulder, “I have it on good authority that he is head over heels in love with you.”

“We both do,” Vax grinned, “Mari can confirm, as well.”

Marion had been gleefully adopted into the group. She was bright, kind, and hilarious. It was easy to love her once you met Jester. Hilariously, Mari had bonded best with Grog. The large man enjoyed talking art and working out with the beautiful actress. They were all glad to support Mari, who had been too isolated and lonely for so long. She, Vax, and Shaun often met to discuss how best to encourage the Disney moment at her upcoming party. The men might also have been secretly planning their own maneuvers to get Mari some time with Zahra, but their friend didn’t need to know that. It would be too cute.

“What? H-he does?”

“Oh, yes, Vex. He adores you,” Shaun chuckled softly, “You can’t see how he looks at you. Like you’re the sun.”

“It’s adorable and disgusting. I know I look at Shaun the same way,” Vax twisted to press a gentle kiss to Shaun’s mouth, “He loves you.”

Vex collapsed into an armchair, grinning like an idiot at the ceiling, “He loves me?”

“He loves you. And remember what’s coming up? Mari’s party.”

“That’s right,” Vex shot up, a wicked smirk curving up her face. Oh, he knew that look. That was the Evil Genius smile, “I need a dress. I have to knock him to his knees.”

“You need a Look, not just a dress. Good thing your twin is dating the most fabulous man in the city.”

“Who also happens to know exactly what Percival is wearing as I was the one who helped him purchase his outfit,” Shaun so had that sexy, confident smirk going on. Vax shivered a bit and kind of wished his sister wasn’t in the room. That smirk DID THINGS to his insides, made his thighs tremble, and his heart pound. Shaun squeezed, tightening his arms around his waist in clear acknowledgment and slight chastisement.

“Excellent. I know just the lady. Will you help me pick a dress and the fabric?” Vex wasn’t paying attention to her brother and future brother in law, instead on her phone, still Smirking. Thank the gods she was hyperfocused on budgets and styles. This could have been Very Awkward otherwise.

“Of course! Just give me a day and time. Sherri won’t mind being in charge.”

“Thanks, Gil. I better get to the zoo. That way you two can adjourn to the bedroom.”

Vax let out a squeak as his sister smugly flounced out of their apartment. Then he squeaked again, in a Very Different way, as Shaun followed her advice quite enthusiastically. His sister was a brat, but he loved her anyway.


	35. Letters

_~~Dear Mom and Dad~~ _

_~~Dear Mother and Father~~ _

_~~Mom, Dad, I’m so sorry.~~ _

_~~I’m such a fuck-up~~ _

_~~I have a kid.~~ _

_~~I love you and I’m so sorry~~ _

Percy snarled in utter frustration and hurled his pen across the kitchenette. It should not be this hard to write his parents! Motherfuck, he should be able to do this! Pepper let out a whine and rested her head on his leg. Thankfully, not the one that hurt. He buried his fingers into her fur with a deep sigh, deeply and horribly angry with himself.

“Darling, what was that?” Vex picked up the pen, giving him a penetrating and concerned look. He flushed and looked away. Oh, shit. His ears were going red again. The humiliation burned and worsened the knots in his back. Fuck, today was not his day. Why had he thought he could actually write this fucking letter? And why did Vex have to walk in during his tantrum? They had barely been able to see each other for two weeks thanks to school and work. Unable to talk about the kiss.

They had both been too busy to talk about what happened. He knew it was coming, and soon, but now was not the best time for him. Percy was too keyed up dealing with the emotions of contacting his parents. He didn’t have the energy to talk about romance despite how much he loved her. But he knew that Vex understood him without words.

“I-Sorry.”

“What are you writing?” He scrambled to grab the paper, but was not able to beat her. Vex’s brow furrowed and she frowned, tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she took in his words, “Oh, darling.”

“I-Vex-Can I please have that back?”

“Of course,” she handed him the letter and sat down at the well-worn table, reaching over to take his free hand gently. He sighed softly and shut his eyes. It was easy to bask in her acceptance and love. It was like she knew exactly what he needed. He knew that she understood. That she was not going to talk about their kiss or feelings or romance because he did not have the emotional capacity to do so. Instead, she was going to focus on supporting him in the privacy of the kitchenette.

The kitchenette on their floor was almost always private and quiet out of respect for their studies and Beau’s sleep schedule. That made it the perfect place to work on his personal letter, as long as Beau was in school and Vex was at work. However, he had just not been able to make the words come and hadn’t even noticed the time pass. Hadn’t heard her or Trinket come up the stairs. He turned his hand over and laced his fingers through Vex’s. Percy tilted his head to rest against hers, breathing in the soft and clean scent of her hair.

“I’m scared that they’ll hate me. That my words and explanations won’t help, that they’ll tell me to piss off and never come back,” he murmured into the cloud of dark curls.

“They love you, darling. They will be pissed—and we can both agree that they have the right to be angry—but they will eventually forgive you. Say what you feel, what you thought. Avoid the you statements. They sound accusatory.”

“Thank you, dear. I’m just nervous and scared.”

“I’ll sit with you, if you like?”

“I’d like that.”

So he sat with Vex’s hand in his and the words finally came. Percy poured out everything, every single bit that he had held back, everything that had happened, pages and pages of his neat handwriting stacked on the table. Explanations, apologies, updates, stories, and love. Everything. He told his parents about Anna and what she had done, about Sylas and Delilah and Lillith and Assum, about his schooling and apprenticeship, about Beau—pages and pages about Beau, his pup and darling and the light of his life—and her friends, about his friends and roommates. Anything and everything.

Through it all, for over an hour, Vex sat with him. She held his hand. She hummed softly, reading a book, checking his letter whenever he asked. Oh, how he loved her.

Finally, it was done and he tucked the frankly huge letter into the prepared envelope. Percy rolled his head on his neck and slumped forward. It was done. Vex leaned over, rubbed his neck, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He sighed and tilted his body into her touch.

He had done it. Now, he only had to power through the six letters for his siblings. Vex hummed softly as he grabbed another piece of paper, squeezing his hand before standing to make them tea. He was so lucky to have her.

***

“FREDDIE!”

Frederickstein de Rolo fell out of his chair. Tall and lean with a trim beard, he was a man who preferred peace and quiet. Surprising for a man with seven—six at home, one Pelor-only-knows where—children and a very rambunctious wife. His office was the one place where he could be at least semi-assured that his family would leave him be. Well, his children at least.

Fred was a writer, specializing in high fantasy, and he needed the quiet to work. His darling Jo, though, was a businesswoman. She had been the one to take over the family business after their marriage. Much to his father’s joy, as Fred was very much not good with money or business. Jo was an incredible, fantastic CEO who had taken the company and their charities to new heights. He had elected to be a stay-at-home dad so he could write when the kids were at school. They were a modern family.

“FREDDIE! FREDDIE HE WROTE!” Johanna burst into the room, a thick envelope in her hand. She was still the love of his life: classically beautiful with a keen intelligence in her brilliant blue eyes, a brilliant and beaming smile on her face. He loved her with all his heart, “Why are you on the floor?”

“Because you scared me out of my chair?”

“Well, get up! Percy wrote us!”

“Percy?!”

His baby, his pup, his little mini-me. Most of the de Rolo kids took after their mother with loud, bright, effervescent personalities. Percy had inherited Fred’s quiet nature, sharp sense of humor, and his physical features. Percy. Who had been missing for years. Who had been abused to the point where his trust, confidence, and self-image were ripped to complete shreds. Who had ran away because of that bitch.

“Yes! Percy!” Jo dragged him back into his chair and shoved him down, settling in his lap to rip the letter open. Pages and pages were tucked inside. They were covered with Percy’s neat, looped, precisely beautiful calligraphy. Fred drew Jo in close and began to read, his voice shaking and thick with tears as he gave voice to their son’s words. The pain and anxiety and fears that led to him running, the kidnapping and torture, a grandchild. Fred had to pause there, sobbing into Jo’s thick curls, while she clung to him with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

A granddaughter.

Beauregard Cassandra de Rolo.

Beau.

Four years old, wonderfully and brilliantly intelligent, fan of stars and dinosaurs and the Cobalt Soul, dog lover, mischief maker. A granddaughter he had never met. That Jo had never met. That Percy supported alone while studying. Pride and anger warred in his chest, made fierce with love.

“Of course Percy did it on his own,” Jo wiped away her tears, “Of course he thought it would be a burden. He always overthought everything.”

“I-I am so furious and so proud. He should have come to us, but he did it all on his own.”

“I know. I know.”

“I just want to hug him.”

“Keep reading!”

More stories about Beau and his life and, eventually, his friends/roommates. Particularly a young woman named Vex. Jo had slowly begun to smile as more stories of Vex filled the pages, only outnumbered by stories of Beau, and they shared a knowing smile despite the tears still falling. Finally, he reached the end of the letter.

“I know that I hurt you. Pelor, what you both must have gone through because of me. I am so sorry for being a selfish little prick. I should have done so many things better. I know you’re angry and disappointed, but I hope you will contact me. I went ahead and included my information just in case. I do understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I miss you. Please, write or call. I miss you and I love you. I am so, so, so sorry. All my love, Percy.”

“Freddie, get the phone!” Jo snatched his cell off the desk and punched in the number, leaving it on speaker. He gripped his wife’s waist. Waiting.

“ _You’ve reached De Rolo. I cannot come to the phone at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and a detailed message. I will call you back as soon as possible. Thanks.”_

“Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, you call us back as soon as you get this message! You-I want to hear your voice, pup,” Jo sniffled, “Your father and I miss you so much, Percy, and your father is still sobbing into my hair. You call us with your baby. We want to hear your voices. Even better, facetime us! I want to see you. Please. I love you, Percy, and I love you, Beau.”

“Please, pup,” Fred’s voice cracked. His son sounded so mature, so different, his voice rougher but still refined, “Call us. I love you. I love you both. Call us.”

Jo hung up and leaned against him. They held each other as they sobbed out their relief. Their son was alive. He was alive and whole and had contacted them. Yelling could come later. After they heard his voice again. After they met their grandbaby. Thank Pelor.


	36. Phone Calls from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we talk about tattoos-again-and Percy has a long overdue conversation

The afternoon of the party, Percy received a call that he had ignored. He had been busy in his studio, working on Kiki’s first tattoo. His best friend had claimed his first consultation and tattoo appointment as a full-time tattoo artist rather than the shop apprentice. Vex had claimed the next one, calling Pyra to make it official, with Vax claiming the third. Grog and Z, who both bore his first custom tattoos as his teachers, had slapped his back in pride. Each tattoo had been designed in the consultation space behind the waiting room, his first times using the art tablets to combine reference materials into an easily accessed mood board. 

Grog’s had been filled with fierce animals and weapons, ending in a massive war axe covering the right half of his ribs. Zahra, of course, had her moon phase snake around her ankle and a gorgeous book on her left thigh. A moonstone was embedded in the cover designed to look like it was made from scales, silver designs circling the gem. Like Percy’s own tattoo, both designs looked like they could be lifted from the skin and used in real life.

Keyleth had been far more challenging. They had finally decided on a detailed garland of plants and flowers she had chosen, each with their own meaning, twisted with bold ribbons bearing the traditional patterns of her people. It was a detailed, challenging design that would take at least two months to finish. Kiki loved it. Today, they had finished the blooms across her right shoulder. It had been a long appointment, six straight hours, and she had happily paid him for the work while flat out refusing the friend discount. All three of his friends had refused, forcing him to accept payment. Grog and Z had both shoved his money back at him, claiming his allowing them to use the pictures for competitions was payment enough. They were almost sure they were going to win at least three with his torso. Percy had frowned but ended up accepting the offer. He was a single father who had lived month-to-month for years, so he had learned to accept help from his friends.

He rolled his shoulders, packed up his bag, and thought about the night ahead. Vex had picked Beau up today for their weekly girl time—this week was going to be spent at Mari’s getting ready—so he was heading straight home. He smiled as he thought of his two best girls. That smile grew as he remembered the soft kiss he and Vex had shared.

Percy decided he was going to go for it tonight at the party. She had kissed him, after all, and that meant she liked him. Maybe even loved him. And she definitely loved his pup and his dog. Pepper was waiting patiently by his side on her lead, panting happily, ready to go. She loved Vex—and Trinket—as much as he and Beau did. They had already pretty much blended. He sighed, suddenly missing their voices, but he didn’t dare risk calling.

Oh, the message!

He pulled out his phone real quick as he double checked his studio, wrinkling his brow at the unfamiliar number. Well, it probably wasn’t spam since there was a voicemail. Maybe a new client?

_“Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, you call us back as soon as you get this message! You-I want to hear your voice, pup. Your father and I miss you so much, Percy, and your father is still sobbing into my hair. You call us with your baby. We want to hear your voices. Even better, facetime us! I want to see you. Please. I love you, Percy, and I love you, Beau.”_

**_“Please, pup. Call us. I love you. I love you both. Call us.”_ **

Oh. Oh. Oh. His heart broke at the grief in his parents’ voices. Fuck. Shit. What had he done? He hurt them so badly. How could they ever forgive him?

Percy slammed the call button without a thought, praying that they would pick up and that they wouldn’t at the same time. How was he supposed to do this?

It only dialed twice.

 _“Percy!”_ A sob broke out at his mother’s voice, _“Pup! Oh, hello, love. Please don’t hang up.”_

“H-hi, Mom,” he collapsed back into his chair, “I couldn’t- I’m sorry I missed your call. I was in a long session.”

_“Pup, you called. That’s all that matters to me. Oh, Percy. I was so worried.”_

“I’m sorry, Mama,” the sobs broke free of his chest, “I’m so sorry.”

_“Let me- Can I see you? You and Beau?”_

Without thinking, he hit facetime, not bothering to wipe away the tears. His mother popped onto his screen. Her dark hair was more gray now, but she still looked like his mother, “Hi, Mama. It’s just me. I just- I was about to leave work. Beau is with Vex at Mari’s place. We have a party tonight.”

 _“Oh, look at you. You’re so grown up,”_ tears were pouring down Johanna’s face as she drank in the sight of her son, _“A party, huh? You used to avoid those at all costs.”_

“Jester and Beau begged me. I can’t say no to them,” his mouth twitched up even as he sniffled, “I’m a huge softie now. They’re such sweet girls.”

_“I can’t believe my baby has a baby. Your father might have lost his temper. He’s calling in favors overseas.”_

“Good. That farce of an appeal has gone on for too long. Anna needs to be put away permanently,” he began to shake, “She’s a monster.”

Pepper whined and began to nibble on his hand, moving so she was half in his lap, so he moved it to pet her, soothed by her soft fur, _“Is that your dog, Pepper? She’s beautiful. Not as beautiful as Beau, though. Will you call us with her tomorrow? Please? We want to meet her soon.”_

“Of course! Fair warning, all of my friends might pop in. They’re all nosey as can be,” Percy chuckled, “I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

 _“I can’t wait to meet them, either, pup,”_ Johanna brushed away some more tears, sniffling a bit, _“I love you, pup, but you are going to get your ear chewed off as soon as I stop crying. You pulled some stupid shit.”_

He laughed wetly, shaking his head, “I’m just happy you’re willing to talk to me! I thought you would disown me or hate me. A lecture and some yelling are major improvements on what I pictured.”

_“Pup, I will always love you. So will your father. We are angry and disappointed, but we could never hate you. Or disown you. Especially for things that were almost completely out of your control. Trust will come back, but it will take time. We will always love you, Percy, no matter what.”_

“I love you, too. I’m so sorry I messed up. I know I should’ve done something, anything, at least let you know I wasn’t dead. I was just… Ashamed. I am ashamed. I’ve done some shit and then I was so overwhelmed I couldn’t do anything. I needed you, but I was scared and ashamed and it all became too much. So I froze. Vex had to sit with me and hold my hand while I wrote to all of you. She steadies me, makes me better, helps me get out of my head and into the present. I spent months rewriting and burning letters before that.”

_“She sounds extraordinary. No wonder you love her.”_

“That obvious?” He laughed, grinning a bit, “I’m telling her tonight. At the party. At least, if I don’t panic or turn coward again.”

_“I am so happy for you. Now, tomorrow, have your calendar on hand. We’re coming for a visit as soon as we can. And you’re coming for EVERY holiday we can fit into your schedule. You have four years of groveling to do, especially to Vesper, and I need time to spoil my first grandbaby! Be prepared for every single loud science kit and martial arts movie I can find.”_

“Yes, Mama,” Percy properly laughed, throwing his head back.

**_“Johanna? Who are you talking to?”_ **

_“Our prodigal son.”_

**_“Percy!”_** His father appeared in the frame, also older and more gray-headed, blue eyes wild, **_“Young man, I am going to hug the stuffing out of you as soon as I see you then blister your ears! Don’t you ever, ever do that to us again!”_**

”Yes, Da,” Percy couldn’t help the relieved laughter as the love-filled Lecture Voice he remembered so well floated to his ears, “Daily texts from now on, at least one phone call a week, and visits on or around every holiday.”

_“With your girlfriend!”_

**_“Girlfriend? Are you already dating Vex, the one in the letter? The veterinary student?”_ **

“I’m, uh, telling her tonight. At a party our friend Mari is throwing,” Percy could see the blush creeping up his neck to his ears, trying not to flinch as he noticed the way the droplet scars around his eyes were several shades lighter than the rest of his face.

 ** _“Oh, pup, you’re adorable. Still bashful with the ladies,”_** his father was grinning, eyes bright with tears. Percy laughed a bit, leaning forward, beaming at his parents. It was so nice to see them again. He had missed them so much. It was just nice to hear their voices again.

They stayed on the line for hours, switching back to mobile so Percy could walk home, keeping him company even as he got changed. They only ended the call when it was time for him to leave. Percy was elated. His parents were angry, yes, but they didn’t hate him!

That was more than he could have hoped for or dreamed.


	37. Regrets and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the reactions of several de Rolo siblings.

Vesper was sprawled on Percy’s bed again, his letter by her head, staring at the ceiling with dark eyes. Her poor baby brother. It explained her nightmares and the phantom pains, the nauseating fear in her gut that she knew came from Percy. Fuck, that idiot. Of course he would assume that he was a burden and a drain. Of course he would run rather than face his emotions. Once, she would have known that. Once.

Screw punching him. She was just going to hug him until she made up for five years. She rubbed at the tear tracks covering her cheeks. Dammit, her poor baby brother.

“Ves?”

“Hey, Cassie,” Cassandra came and crawled into bed with her, resting her head on Vesper’s stomach. Like Percy, she took after their father: tall, thin, black-haired, blue-eyed. They all had the heavy brows and strong nose of the de Rolo family, but it paired with their mother’s softer features and chestnut hair. Cassie and Percy were all thin angles and sharp points, de Rolo blood in every feature.

“You got a letter, too?”

“Yes.”

“Have you called?”

“Not yet.”

“Are you gonna?”

Vesper turned to face Cassie, sighing, “I’m scared to.”

“I want to, but I’m scared to do it by myself.”

“We can call together?”

“I-I like that. We can be brave together,” Cass wiggled closer, grinning a bit. She had been the most understanding of Percy’s run. After all, Cass was the one who had caught Anna tormenting Percy in the classroom. 

She had planted a tape recorder and listened to every single disgusting taunt and explicit remark. Cass was the one who had heard Percy cry. She had broken into Anna’s personal computer—arrogantly left in the classroom—and found the videos. Cass had been the one to take the evidence straight to the headmaster and had screamed about a ‘pedophile teacher’ until the entire front office heard. Cassandra knew better than any of her siblings, than anyone else, exactly what Percy had gone through. She had also held her tongue outside of required testimony.

Cassandra had been Percy’s rock. Everyone else had been reeling from the revelation. Little Cass made sure to cuddle him and bring him snacks and do her best to support him. Unlike certain other siblings. Particularly brothers.

Julius stomped in, throwing his own letter onto the desk and sighing, kicking his feet up onto the surface in a move that would have, five years previously, sent his baby brother into a loud bitch fit. He stared at the ceiling, solemn, eyes serious, “I might break into that prison and kill Ripley myself.”

“I think we’re all contemplating it, Julius,” Vesper sniffled.

“I wish- I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

“You should read the books Vesper and I recommended, Julius. It helps,” Cassandra scowled at him, “If you had, you wouldn’t have been such an ass about Percy for the past four years. I think how you and Oliver acted was a huge part of the problem. You both basically told him that boys can’t be raped because they like sex.”

Julius physically flinched, curling in on himself a bit, “I fucked up.”

“Big time. Percy was vulnerable and you made it worse. I’m sick of being told to be nice to you and Ollie. You both fucked up and now I have proof. No one can tell me I’m being mean or unreasonable.”

“Shit. I’ll apologize to him.”

“Profusely.”

“Yes, Cassie.”

Vesper let out a strained laugh, “I just realized. We’re all aunts and uncles.”

“… Shit.”

“I can’t believe he’s a dad,” Julius murmured, rubbing both of his eyes with the heels of his hands, “He’s so young.”

“I am spoiling her rotten and no one can stop me,” Cassie grinned, bright and excited, “I want to be the fun aunt.”

“Like shit!” Vesper shot up, dislodging her, “I want to be the fun aunt!”

“Girls, you can both be the fun aunt!” Julius laughed, shaking his head. The smile was strained but true, a vast improvement on the mournful stare from before. Vesper shared it with him. The three siblings went quiet once more, just thinking. Ludwig slipped in, his soft face tear-stained and clutching his own letter. Lu had taken Percy’s flight so personally. He was by far the softest of the de Rolo children and always wore his heart on his sleeve. Lu had been an easy target for Anna, the bribe she used to keep Percy quiet.

“P-Percy doesn’t blame me for anything,” Lu crawled onto the bed, curling next to his sisters, “He promised. He said it wasn’t my fault for not knowing or realizing. He doesn’t hate me.”

“I told you he wouldn’t,” Cass was always too frank, too honest compared to most of her siblings, “Anna knew you were young, innocent, and sweet. Percy loved you, so of course he protected you.”

Vesper tucked Ludwig close, “Lu, you did not do anything wrong. Percy did nothing wrong. Anna Ripley is a fucking monster.”

“That she was,” Whitney floated in, all grace and high fashion, settling into the other armchair, “Oliver is currently punishing himself for everything cruel he ever said to Percy. He was just following a bad example.”

All three girls and Ludwig glared at Julius. He threw his hands in the air, “I know, I know! I fucked up!”

“As long as you know,” Whitney smiled at her sisters, waving her letter, “So. Who else got a mention of Vex in their letter?”

“Almost as much as Beau,” Cass grinned, “I think we’re gaining a niece and a sister.”

“Oh, look, Percy is more mature than his older brother yet again.”

“Whitney!”

“She’s got a point,” the youngest cackled. Julius threw a pillow and they all descended into absolute chaos. As always. With seven kids, volume and fighting were ridiculously common in the de Rolo home.


	38. Disney Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to see everyone have a great time at the party.

Percy lingered in the entrance of the Ivory Tower, one of the hottest venues in Emon and Mari’s favorite, waiting for Vex and Beau. He had promised to escort his two favorite girls into the fairy tale themed ball. He straightened his tie one more time. Percy was a little nervous. He was technically on a date with his dream girl, he was at a party, and he had left Pepper at home for once. He could handle one night without her. Besides, it would be hard to dance with a dog on his heels.

He knew he cut a fine figure in his suit. A deep navy-blue jacket embroidered in gold, a waistcoat in sapphire with matching gilded stitching, a crisp white shirt with matching cravat, fitted black pants, and perfectly polished black boots. Gilmore had hinted that Vex was dressed to match him.

“Daddy!” Beau ran down the stairs and leapt into his arms. He laughed and scooped her up, “We all match!”

Beau matched him down to the boots, though her colors were teal and navy and gold. He pressed a kiss against her forehead, “You look beautiful, pup.”

“Wait ‘till you see Vex, Daddy!” She beamed and pointed, “Look!”

He chuckled, turning with Beau still in his arms. Oh, sweet Pelor. Percy’s knees shook and his mouth dropped open. She was glorious. Vex was absolutely radiant in a golden gown that floated around her, highlighting the deep tan of her skin, bringing out the gold in her eyes. Deep blue feathers, feathers than matched the navy in his and Beau’s outfits, were woven into her elegant updo. Those feathers and her earrings were the only jewelry she wore. All of the attention was focused on her dress and her face. She was breath-taking, soul-stealing, a goddess come to earth.

It was like his dreams come true.

Vex was smiling. At him. At them. He offered his free arm to her, still holding Beau in his other arm, and she took it with grace. Then pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently, “Vex’ahlia, dearest, you are a vision.”

“I know,” she sounded so smug he had to laugh, “And you are devastatingly handsome today, darling.”

“Daddy, you and Vex look amazing!” Beau beamed as they entered the ballroom. Damn, Mari really had turned it into a Disney dream. Flowers, candles, an actual band. Beau wiggled and Percy set her down so she could run to join her friends at the ‘kids’ tables. She and Fjord and Caduceus looked adorable in their miniature suits. Each was done in their preferred color scheme: grey and teal and blue, blue and black and deep green, pink and dove and mint. Jester had, of course, selected the fluffiest pink dress she could. They made an adorable quartet.

“You’ve done a wonderful job with her, Percy.”

He tore his eyes away from Beau laughing, smiling down at Vex. Even in heels, she was still shorter than him, “She’s an amazing child in her own right. She makes it so easy.”

“Still. Anyone can be a father, you’re a dad. There is a huge difference,” Vex squeezed his arm with a sad smile, “I know this entirely too well. Syldor was never a dad to Vax and I. You love her with all of your heart and show it plainly. It’s wonderful to see.”

“And you love her with all of your heart,” he brushed a kiss against her temple, “I see it every time you hold her, every time you talk, every time you look at her. You are an amazing person, Vex’ahlia, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you on my arm.”

“Damn right you are,” her voice was a bit wet, “Now, change the subject before I start crying.”

“My parents called me today. We talked for hours. They want to meet Beau and you over video chat tomorrow.”

“Percy, that’s wonderful! You finally- Wait, why do they want to meet me?”

“Isn’t it obvious, dearest?” He slipped his arm from her arm to encircle her waist, pulling her closer. She let out an irritated but fond sigh and smiled at him gently, “Vex.”

“I don’t think this is the best place for our later talk.”

“No, but it is for a lovely romantic gesture.”

As if sensing the mood, Mari stepped forward. She was beautiful in her white and gold gown, beaming, standing on the stage, “Good evening, everyone! I hope you enjoy the ball. Now, it’s time to begin the dancing! Enjoy, eat, drink, and have a lovely time!”

The band struck up a soft, romantic tune. A waltz. Percy pulled away and offered his hand. Vex laughed softly, taking it, gasping when Percy bowed over her hand and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, “Would you care to dance, my lady?”

“I would, my lord,” she winked and he shuddered softly, pulling her close into the proper position. In minutes, Percy was twirling them around the dance floor with ease. Percy had hated many of the etiquette lessons and social formalities of the wealthy, but he had always enjoyed dancing. It was easy. Fun. He had so many fond memories of learning to dance with his mother and sisters.

None of those dances compared to dancing with Vex, though. Honestly, only kissing Vex had been better. They moved gracefully. Perfectly in sync. Smooth. His eyes never left hers, even as they twirled into more complicated dances. Time ceased to exist. Only the music, only Vex in his arms, only the dance.

***

Mari and Gilmore shared victorious smiles over the heads of the other guests. It had worked! Percy and Vex had been dancing together for ten minutes without stopping or even looking at anyone else. Gilmore, dressed as a Marquesian prince in flowing robes of gold and purple, swept Vax out onto the floor. Vax laughed as he allowed himself to be swept along, content to be swept around the floor as graceful as the elegant rogue he was dressed as.

Mari leaned against the table with a smile. She gloried in the joy around her, especially in the delighted laughter of her precious little Jester as she danced with Beau. Well, as they twirled in the corner of the floor in an attempt to match the adults. It was precious.

“You throw a lovely party, darling,” Zahra slid gracefully over. Mari flushed a bit as she admired the striking tattoo artist. Zahra had dressed as an elegant sorceress in all black, the slinky dress hugging her curves and showing off her tattoos.

“Thank you, Zahra,” Mari beamed, “I enjoy it!”

“Would you like to dance with me?”

“Yes!” Mari lit up even more, happily taking Zahra’s hand and allowing the other woman to lead her out onto the floor. They easily fell into step together, spinning along with the crowd. Mari shivered a bit, pressing close, and decided she could thoroughly enjoy the night if it continued with Zahra.

***

“You look entirely too smug, Shaun,” Vax whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. He had seen the gleam in Shaun’s eyes as Percy and Vex came in. His sister and future brother certainly made a striking pair in their matched outfits, made adorable by their mini-me Beau. The look had only grown as Zahra and Marion joined them.

“I am not smug. I am happy my friends are finding each other.”

“Of course not. You certainly didn’t manipulate all of our friends into dancing to your tune.”

“Only you would notice, Little Bird,” Shaun purred, nipping at Vax’s ear, “You’re so clever.”

Vax gasped a bit, shivering, “It’s why you love me.”

“Indeed. I do love you, Vax’ildan,” Shaun pressed a kiss to his forehead, “With my whole heart. You make me smile, my bird, and I am lucky to have you.”

“Not as lucky as I am to have you.”

Vax and Shaun wrapped around each other, moving slowly and surely, pressed together in the easy confidence of established lovers. Shaun was his partner, his best friend, and his future. He adored his boyfriend. Vax was also so happy Vex had found her own heart. Now, they could move on together to a brighter future.

***

Keyleth and Tibsy had taken over a back table to watch everyone. They were giggling over snacks and drinks, watching everyone sweep by. They were both dressed up, of course: Keyleth as a druid princess with flowers in her hair and leaves embroidered on her dress, Tibsy as a sorcerer in elegant robes and runic embroidery. Neither of them was particularly social in nature, but they were happy to come to Mari’s party.

Tibsy loved his platonic life partner. Keyleth was a dear friend and so understanding. She got that he was not interested in sex or romance. She was willing to offer free platonic affection and unwavering support while also occasionally smacking him back into reality.

“Can I join the antisocial corner?” The man who wandered over set Tibsy’s teeth on edge a bit. He was handsome, though grim, one eye gold and the other blue. He stood with rigid discomfort, in golden armor and robes, “I’m a bit uncomfortable with all of this, but I can never say no to Z.”

“Of course, Kash! Tibsy, this is Kashaw Leary. Kash, this is my best friend and platonic life partner Tiberius Stormwind. And this is the Antisocial Ace Corner,” Keyleth beamed.

“Ace too?” Kash settled with a forced smile, “That’s interesting. I should warn you: I’m an asshole.”

“Everyone says I am an asshole, too,” Tibsy couldn’t help the grin, “I don’t understand social rituals very well. So, I’m an accidental asshole.”

“I do it on purpose a sa defense mechanism.”

“Good thing I’m nice enough to balance you both!” Keyleth beamed at them both. They settled into an easy conversation about ancient healthcare remedies of all things. TIbsy understood the historical significance, Kash understood modern applications in medicine, and Keyleth could both grow the plants and make them herself. It was a fun, engaging evening.

Tibsy honestly wouldn’t mind including Kash in more of their boding time.

***

Pike was beaming as she watched all of her friends have fun. Mari and Zahra were smiling as they danced, Tibsy and Kiki were making a new friend, Grog was happily eating, and Percy and Vex were entranced with each other. Her heart was a bit broken, but she would never force her feelings on Percy. Besides, she wasn’t ready to be a mom just yet. Vex had demonstrated she was.

“Hey, Pikey,” Scanlan, dressed as a flamboyant bard reminiscent of Dandelion from _The Witcher_ series, smiled at her. Pike could easily admit he was handsome and kind and intelligent. She was just hesitant to take the plunge. 

Percy had been a crush, an unreachable ideal, someone completely dedicated to Vex before they had moved past friendship.

Scanlan was more real. He was loud and rambunctious and ridiculous. But he was also kind and intelligent and loving. Scanlan cared so very much about so many people. Pike knew that Scanlan could very well be it for her. It cared her a bit. It was a lot.

“Hi, Scanlan,” she smiled softly. His eyes, deep gray and striking against his dark skin, the dark curls draped over his forehead. Scanlan reminded her of Aladdin in all the best ways. She knew she was gorgeous, too. A bright blue gown highlighting all of her curves with bright silver jewelry. Pike could see his appreciation. And she liked it.

Maybe it was time to take the leap.

“Would you like to dance? With me?”

“You know what? I’d like that,” she took his hand and Scanlan swept her out onto the dance floor. She giggled as he pressed her close. They were every bit as graceful as Percy and Vex. Maybe a little less absorbed in each other. This was certainly lovely.

***

Grog was happy to see his family happy. He was content to snack and entertain the kids. They all ejoyed being swung around during the fast songs and having an adult willing to play games with them all night. He also kept an eye on what they were eating. Grog made sure all allergens were avoided and some actual food was consumed along with the desserts. He was the best babysitter.

Of course, with the kids occupied with cake he was free to check on his friends. Keyleth and Tiberius were with Kashaw, bonding. That had merit. Those three could easily be a functioning trio. They balanced and met each other’s needs.

Mari was dancing with Zahra. Good. Maybe Z would stop asking about her and date the actress. They could easily be cute. Plus, Z would be a great influence on Jester. They would be a cute family. Especially judging by the Disney moment the two women were having.

Pike and Scanlan had also taken to the floor. About time his sister woke up to Scanlan’s potential. Those two could easily make each other incandescently happy. Scanman was a good guy, if a bit of an ass, and he could make Pike happy. Grog had been after Pike to give him a chance for years. He Knew Pike and Percy would never work out. Pike couldn’t push Percy the way he needed. Percy couldn’t be the unshakeable support Pike needed. Scanlan needed Pike’s gentle nature to soften his hard humor and Pike needed Scanlan’s dedication. They rounded each other out.

Grog only needed to point to the two established couples to demonstrate excellent ideas. Vex and Percy were well-suited, not to mention they both parented Beau together naturally. Vax and Gilmore were the epitome of opposites attract. A good couple rounded each other out. Grog might not be interested in romance for himself, but he was good at predicting relationships.

Not that anyone ever knew. Grog wasn’t a genius or even really smart, but he could manipulate his friends easy enough. Only for their own benefit, of course. Unless Vax pissed him off.


	39. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have everyone's favorite perc'ahlia scene

The night had been something out of a dream. Vex felt like a princess in a Disney film. She danced around her room, still in her gown, grinning. She had danced most of the night with Percy, spent what little time they hadn’t danced at his side. He had escorted her, brought her food and drinks, made her laugh. Then he had escorted her home and to her bedroom door like a proper gentleman, kissing her softly before pulling away.

And now she was dancing around like an idiot.

Vex could not believe this was ow her life. She had a handsome potential boyfriend with the cutest daughter, her schoolwork was going well, and she was likely going to get into the vet program at the university. Life was coming up Vex. Of course, they still hadn’t had their later talk. That was a little irritating. She knew it wasn’t from lack of trying or desire. Just timing and schooling and parenting interfering with their lives.

She hummed happily, breathlessly, and began to undress. Vex carefully hung up the gown, her gown, with a beaming smile. It had been a genuinely perfect night. One Vex had never thought she would have. Syldor’s original parenting techniques had left much to be desired. He had—unintentionally, maybe?—destroyed her self confidence with constant knit-picking for nearly 7 years. After claiming custody from Elaina, Syldor had held his children to impossible standards and treated them like employees, like subordinates.

Syldor’s awful, toxic parenting had left her vulnerable to Saundor. Saundor was a bad boy, the exact opposite of prim and proper Syldor in every way. Dangerous, handsome, emotional. He had also been frighteningly possessive and involved in the Clasp and the Myriad. Everything about him had been a bad idea. Their relationship had begun in high school, at 16, and lasted until her 18th birthday. Vax had thrown them a party with all of their friends. Saundor didn’t like that.

He had beaten her to the point of hospitalization. Syldor, shockingly worried about his ‘troubled’ daughter when she had been missing for three hours, had grabbed Vax to go look for her. Using the tracker on her cell—something neither twin was are he could do—they found Saundor’s apartment. As soon as he heard her cries, Vax had slammed down the door to attack Saundor while Syldor called the police.

Things were still tense between the twins and their father. Vax blamed his poor parenting for Vex dating Saundor, Vex associated Syldor with Saundor, and they were both furious when Syldor had ripped them away from their mother. They still avoided Syldor except to see Velora and her mother.

Vex rolled her shoulders and decided to finish getting ready for bed. It wasn’t like Saundor mattered anymore. She had Percy, sweet and brilliant and kind Percy, now. Fuck Saundor.

***

Percy hung up his jacket and set his boots into the closet. He hummed softly, rolling up his sleeves, glancing at his worktable. A gift for Vex sat there. An important gift. He bit his lip and grabbed the present. He knew it was time.

Dammit, he was going to make a move.

Vex had danced with him all night, had stayed on his arm. The only reason he wasn’t with her now was how often she had been yawning. But he needed to do this properly. Not wait until tomorrow, when he lost his nerve or was distracted by Beau’s return and phone calls and life.

He marched over to her door, glanced around to make sure none of his nosey ass friends were on their floor, thanked Pelor Beau was at Jester’s, and knocked. He gripped the bottle to stop the shake in his hands.

“Um, hello? Who is it?”

“It’s me. I have something to show you,” he smiled a bit at her voice.

“Peeeercy?” He couldn’t help but laugh at her sing-song interpretation of his name, glorying in the easy affection there.

“No, I’m an evil green dragon from Beau’s story books.”

“Are you here for our later talk?”

“N-no, this is a very- Open the door. I have something to show you.”

Oh, he hoped she liked it. It had taken him hours to- oh, sweet Pelor. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, heart stuttering in his chest. Vex had opened the door naked. She wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing and now his brain was barely working. Vex was absolutely stunning.

“What was it, dear?” He gulped at her smug smirk. She certainly knew the effect she had on him just by looking at his face.

“I-I don’t really- This is for you,” he held out his gift. A necklace he had made by hand: a long silver chain bearing a detailed mixed metal arrow and a round cut blue crystal in silver. He had spent hours on the designs and on forging the delicate charms, a display of his artistic and engineering skills, a symbol of his affections, “I made it for you.”

“Percy,” she whispered as her eyes filled with tears, then turned around, “Please. Please put it on.”

He stepped closer with a shiver, gathering her hair up and over her shoulder, draping the necklace around her neck and fastening it. He pressed a gentle kiss just above the chain as his hands slid down her back to rest on her hips. Percy prepared himself for the sight of his pendant resting between her breasts, trying to hold himself steady. He was sure he would fail, though.. She turned to face him once more and cupped his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed out, pressing their foreheads together, “I love you, dearest. And I am not just saying that because of, well, reasons.”

“Oh, Percy. You’re an adorable idiot. You’re lucky I love you, too,” she pulled him into a proper, deep kiss and his brain stopped working for a moment. Then his hands were in Vex’s beautiful dark hair and he was pressing her back into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Needless to say, there wasn’t much talking after that.


	40. The Future They Have Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see morning cuddles and family bonding
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I've been having some writer's block and some family things going on. I might be posting a little less until things calm down a bit.

Vex hummed as the sun slowly woke her, snuggling closer to the warm body in front of her, grinning. Percy had ended up the little spoon again. She chuckled and brushed a kiss against his exposed neck. He grumbled and snuggled closer. Fucking adorable. She stroked his chest, enjoying the hard lines od muscle and warm skin, remembering how good it felt pressed against hers. How it felt under her fingers and lips in their shower. Part of her mourned the press of bare bodies, but she acknowledged the wisdom of being semi-dressed.

Of course, Percy was just in his boxers and she was snug in his dress shirt from the night before. Just in case Beau got home early and crawled into bed with them. Or if Vax burst in uninvited. Both scenarios were very traumatic and to be avoided at all costs.

Waking up to Percival in her bed was wonderful. She wanted this for the rest of her life. Vex felt the tears well up as she smiled even brighter. That wasn’t a dream anymore. This could very well be the rest of her life: warm and sleepy cuddles with Percy, joined by dogs and Beau and maybe more children one day.

Children. Marriage. One person forever.

Once, when she was with Saundor, the thought of “Until Death Do We Part” had sent her into a panic attack. With Percy, it felt comfortable and safe and right. They did already act like a married couple, at least according to their friends.

“I can hear you thinking, dearest,” Percy mumbled as he turned to tuck her against his chest. He was adorable in the mornings. Soft, sleepy, and cuddly. Not to mention his poofy, messy, cotton ball hair.

“All good things, darling,” she kissed him gently, “I love you.”

“Hmm, love you too. Still too early,” he yawned, kissing her lips and her forehead.

“It’s always too early for you, Percy Dear. It’s utterly adorable. I can’t wait to see it every day.”

He smiled, so shy and vulnerable, pressing closer to her, “I can’t believe you want me. You could have anyone, Vex, and you picked me. I feel blessed.”

“Oh, darling, of course I chose you,” she laughed softly, cupping his face and stroking his cheekbone with her thumb, “I just- I don’t know when I fell, I just knew I loved you.”

Percy moved so he could kiss the palm of her hand tenderly, blue eyes filled with emotion and heat, “I wanted to ask you to marry me the day I met you. That first dinner with Beau. You were so smart and kind and gentle with her. I had already liked you, but that… I was a goner. You had me. You will have me. I love you.”

“Percy,” she whispered and pulled him into a deep kiss. It started as soft and romantic and full of love. But, as these things do, it became heated quickly. Vex rolled Percy onto his back so she was laying on top of him, hands in his hair as she controlled the kiss. His hands were on her ass as he squeezed and played with the hem of her panties. She moaned into the kiss, shivering, pressing against him with a wicked smirk.

Vex’s ears perked and she pulled away, cheeks going red, “Percy! I think Beau is home.”

“What?”

She rolled off of him while Percy whined. He looked so adorable confused and disappointed, then went bright red as Beau burst into the room. She lit up and leapt into the bed to hug them both, “Yes! Finally!”

“You’re happy?” Percy smiled, hugging her tightly.

“Yeah! I like Vex!” Beau returned the embrace before crawling into Vex ‘s lap for more cuddles, “Are you gonna get married? Can I call you Mama when you do? Am I really gonna be a big sister soon, like Uncle Scanlan said?”

“Scanlan said what?” Percy went even more red as Vex just laughed.

She drew Beau closer, “I love you, Beau, very much. Just as much as I love your daddy.”

“Are you gonna marry him?”

“One day,” Vex winked at Percy. He lit up, pulling Vex close under his arm for a family snuggle. A family. Her family. Vex beamed, “And of course you can call me Mama whenever you like. Because nothing—not even a dragon—could drag me away now.”

“Really?” Beau’s eyes got big and watery, “You really love us?”

“Yes. I love you both,” Vex kissed her forehead, “Very, very much.”

“I love you, too! Am I gonna be a big sister?”

“Ah. Not yet, dearest. We aren’t ready for a baby yet,” Vex chuckled as Beau pouted. Her smile grew as she heard the sharp intake of breath behind her and felt another kiss against her head, “And you might be a little sister first. I’d like to look into fostering and adoption.”

“Like Fjord! Can we, Daddy?”

“Of course,” Percy’s voice was thick with tears and joy, “Of course we can look into adoption and marriage and more kids.”

Vex leaned back to press a kiss against his cheek as Beau cheered excitedly. This was her future. The future she had chosen. Damn, but she had good taste.


	41. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the de Rolo parents meet Vex and Beau.

Percy hummed as he carefully set up his computer—one of the few things he had made sure to buy new because he definitely needed an updated PC for his classes—on their kitchenette table, the glanced at his girls. He had to hold in the chuckle as Vex nervously gnawed on her nails while Beau chewed on Roar’s ear while cuddled in Vex’s lap. He was starting to notice how many of Vex’s habits Beau copied.

It was adorable.

“Don’t worry so much,” Percy gently tugged Vex’s hand from her mouth as he settled into the chair, “They’ll love you.”

Vex gave him an absolutely flat look and he chuckled a bit, pressing a kiss to her hand. She chuckled tightly, “In my experience, parents do not like me. Except for my mother.”

“Mine will,” she snorted at him and hugged Beau tightly.

“Will they like me, Daddy?” Beau released Roar’s ear, “No one I know has grandparents…”

“They’ll love you, pup. I promise,” Percy ran his free hand through her hair then reached over to start the call. Vex squeezed his hand, biting her lip, pulling Beau even closer with her free arm. He smiled softly. It was easy to understand the nerves. Fuck, he had been too scared to call for years. He certainly couldn’t judge. But it was strange to see two of the most confident people he knew so blatantly nervous.

“Hi, Mom,” Percy smiled as the call finally connected. Johanna beamed back—Beau’s smile, he could see it so clearly now—and her entire face lit up.

_“Percy! Beau, look at you! Oh, you look just like your Daddy when he was your age.”_

“H-Hi, Grandma,” Beau’s voice shook as she peaked out from behind Roar, blue eyes wide, “You’re really pretty.”

_“Thank you, sweetheart. Who’s that?”_

“Vex,” her voice became steadier and more excited, “She’s the best! We go to the zoo and the science museum and the park! She and Daddy are dating now and I can’t wait for her to be my Mama. She’s real nice! We read together, too! Sometimes we take Daddy lunch at the shop, too.”

 _“Oh, really? That sounds like fun. Sorry to ignore you, Vex. It’s a pleasure,”_ Johanna’s smile was completely sincere, every emotion clear on her face. Percy smiled as Vex relaxed. This was going extremely well. 

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. De Rolo,” Percy knew that tone. That was Vex’s sincerest, happiest, most charming smile that could make almost anyone melt completely. Johanna was, ofc ourse, no different.

“ _Johnanna, dear. You can call me Johanna.”_

“Johanna, then.”

**_“Sorry I’m late. My editor was being demanding. Beau! Hello, pup! Your Daddy told us all of you. And you must be Vex! Call me Fred, none of that Mr. de Rolo.”_ **

Percy settled back to watch with a smile as his girls utterly charmed his parents. Beau was enthusiastically chattering away, a chuckling Vex occasionally adding to the conversation, his Mom and Dad egging them on with bright smiles. He could see the approval radiating in their eyes and smiles as they chatted with Vex and Beau. It was certainly comforting to know that his parents loved his girls. 

Now if only his siblings would call. But all things with time.


	42. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have an in person reunion

Oliver shifted as he stared at the door, running a hand through his messy hair. Emon was hot. He wondered how Percy was able to deal with this all the time. He leaned against the window of the shop behind him. His twin was going to murder him. His parents were going to murder him. Hopefully, Percy wouldn’t murder him. He just. He needed to see his big brother.

Julius might be willing to wait, to resolve this over a phone call, but Oliver was not. Olly owed Percy a huge fucking apology. And he was going to deliver it in person. As soon as he could work up the courage to walk into his brother’s job. Percy had mentioned where he worked in his letter to their parents and Olly might have spied on it. Because his letter was sparse. And made him feel even more like shit. He had struggled with the guilt for years, working through it with therapists, and talking with Whitney. The letter had brought every single bit of it back to the surface. Olly was terrified his big brother wouldn’t forgive him. So, he was desperately trying to stifle his anxiety.

He couldn’t believe prim and proper Percy worked in a tattoo shop, though. He really had changed from the boy who always dressed excessively well whenever he wasn’t running an experiment, kept his perso extremely neat in public, and hid his deep adoration for My Chemical Romance. It was nice to see him more comfortable with himself.

Okay. He could do this. He could do this.

Olly straightened his spine and walked into the waiting room of the shop. There was a teenager behind the counter, maybe 18 or 19, with short, storm purple pastel hair. The sides were shaved and the rest was styled in gentle curls. She turned wide brown eyes on him and he was struck a bit. She smiled a bit.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“I-uh-I- Hi?”

“Hello,” she giggled, leaning forward a bit. Her deep gray EU hoodie—oh, thank Pelor, she was probably a university student so he wasn’t a creeper—was adorably baggy on her thin, tall frame, “Would you like a tattoo? Or a piercing?”

“I- Maybe? Later? I’m, um, I’m looking for Percy actually.”

“Percy?” Her head tilted as her eyes went a bit hard, mouth straightening into a suspicious straight line, “What do you want with him?”

“Um, will you tell him- Tell him Olly’s here. To apologize,” he raked a hand nervously through his hair again, “I’m his brother. His younger, stupid brother. Very stupid. You can include that.”

“… I’ll mention it. I’m Calliope, by the way,” she disappeared through a door and down the stairs. Olly began to pace the room anxiously. Then forced himself to sit in one of the VERY comfy armchairs. He caught sight of the three binders laid out and reached for the blue. It might have been five years, but he still recognized his brother’s favorite color. The designs inside were absolutely beautiful. There was a mix of flat images and photographs of tattoos, most of them devastatingly realistic. Percy was talented to say the least. He kinda wanted an appointment now. That chimera was particularly cool.

“Oliver?”

His head popped out of the binder to see his big brother. Percy looked even more like their dad, but _cool_. Olly could see the tattoos peaking out of his shirt collar and the clockwork cyborg arm designs on his forearms. Earrings—Percy had earrings!—traced up the shell of his ear and a stud sparked on the raised eyebrow behind gold glasses. He was still proper Percy but way more punk. Fuck, there were designs shaved into his white undercut! It was awesome.

“You look like a badass,” Olly mumbled and Percy snort-laughed. Just like he had as an awkward kid before Anna. Olly burst into messy tears and tackled his brother, sobbing out incoherent apologies. Percy immediately squeezed him back. Just like when they were kids.

“Breathe, Olly. It’s okay. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it, little brother. I forgive you,” Percy murmured steadily into his ear, “Breathe. It’s okay. I forgave you a long time ago.”

“B-but I was awful! I was wrong!” Olly wailed like he was five again and had just had a fight with Whitney. Percy had been everyone’s choice of confidant as children. Julius was a bit of a smug asshole and Vesper did not particularly care for her louder younger siblings. Quiet, awkward Percy had been the one the four youngest de Rolos had flocked to when Daddy was busy or out. No wonder he was such a good dad.

“And you acknowledged that and improved. Mom told me about your volunteer work, how you’re a Big Brother and the shelters, and that you’re planning to become an attorney to defend people who went through the same things as me. You’ve become a better person and I am proud of you,” Percy hugged him tighter, “You were just a kid who said something stupid. I forgive you and I love you.”

“L-love you, too.”

“How about we go down to my workroom, huh? Once school is out, I can introduce you to Beau and Vex. You can stay with us for a few days. My room doesn’t get used much anymore.”

“I bet,” Olly laughed wetly.

“Hush.”

“Excuse me?” Calliope’s gentle and firm voice interrupted, “I made tea.”

“Ah, the Clay Cure. Thanks, Calli,” Percy let go of Olly to take the two mugs from her, smirking a bit as he looked at Olly. Oh, shit. He forgot how much of an asshole Percy could be when properly motivated.

“It was nice to meet you, Olly,” she grinned and winked before going back to work. While he was shuffled downstairs into a room that screamed Percy: deep blue walls, technical drawings and realistic pieces, clockwork bits, steampunk styled equipment. His mouth twitched up at the photos of Percy’s little family scattered about along with a child’s drawings.

“She’s 18, a sophomore at Emon University pursuing a double major in Botany and Religious Studies, and Pan,” Percy idly sipped his tea as he settled into his desk chair, “She also has about twelve other people panting after her because she’s on the weightlifting team and does kickboxing. In short, she’s smart, strong, and could kick your ass from her to Wildemount.”

“Shit.”

“And you have your work cut out for you to get her attention.:

“Percy!”

“What? It’s true. That girl is a gem. She deserves to be wooed like the magnificent human being she is. Take it from the one in a dedicated, full functional relationship.”

“…. Maybe I’ll transfer to EU for my senior year.”

“If Mom and Dad agree.”

“Bite me!” Olly shoved at Percy then sipped his tea. It was perfect. Percy laughed at him again, making jokes about doe eyes while drinking his own mug.

It was nice to have his brother back.


	43. Fall in Love with Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cad and Calli have sibling time

Caduceus was happy. The party had been fun, his friends were happy, Beau’s parents were finally together. It had been a good night. He happily tended to his little patch in the family garden, coaxing his herbs and flowers to blossom with gentle hands. Fjord was napping under a tree, having finished with his own chores, enjoying the sunshine. Cad was so happy his parents had adopted Fjord. It had been lonely. Colton was four years older and had no interest in playing with ‘a baby’ and his next closest sibling was already eleven. They were too busy to play often.

Being the baby had been lonely. He was delighted that Fjord had been adopted and Clarabelle had been born. Now he had playmates. Then, school had given him friends. He loved his siblings best, of course, and Fjord would always be his best friend but it was nice to have real friends to share Siblings were great, but so were friends.

He hummed softly, naming off his siblings in his head. Calliope, 18. Collin, 16. Carmen and Celeste, 14. Chloe, 11. Colton—mean doodoo head—was 8. Caden Fjord, 4 like him. Then little Clarabelle, only 1. Cad laughed a bit as he thought of his siblings.

His family was certainly fun.

“Hey, Cad. What are you doing?”

“Hi, Calli!” He lit up at the attention of his biggest, coolest sibling. Calliope was in university and did weight-lifting and worked for Miss Z! She always had cool games and stories, “I’m takin’ care of my plants. Like the WIldmother says to.”

“That’s very important, Cad. And you’re doing such a good job,” she ruffled his hair, grinning, “So I heard you had trouble with Colton again.”

“He’s mean,” Cad mumbled, tears in his eyes, focusing on his plants. Colton always seemed to find something wrong with him. Cad was too quiet, too slow, not good at school. Colton was just picky and mean and Cad didn’t understand. He just kept treating Colton like their other siblings in hopes that his brother would be nicer to him.

“You know he doesn’t mean to be. I admire how you always try to be nice to him, no matter how cruel he is. It’s a fantastic life skill,” Calliope hummed softly as she helped him pull a few more weeds, “There are always going to be people who are mean for no reason. Being able to shrug it off and continue to be kind? That’s amazing.”

“It’s like in _Cinderella_ ,” Cad leaned against her, biting his lip. His love of that particular film had inspired far too much teasing and mocking from Colton. Cad loved the live action movie. It was pretty and colorful and her dress had _butterflies_. It was awesome, “Have courage and be kind.”

“Exactly. You’re a smart kid with fantastic taste, Cad.”

“Thanks, Calli. You’re the best big sister,” he hugged her tightly then tilted his head, “You’ve got that look. The one Carmen and Celeste have whenever they’re thinking of someone they like-like.”

“How-You are too perceptive!”

“Mommy says it’s a gift from the Wildmother and it will make me a good priest or cleric one day,” he beamed, “Do you have a crush?”

“It’s not really a crush. I just fell in love a little bit with someone today. As you get older, you’ll meet more and more people. Sometimes, they do things that capture your heart just a bit. Maybe you’ll see them again, maybe you won’t. But they’ll always have an affect on you. They change you just a bit. It’s really important to embrace those feelings, Caddy.”

“Sounds normal! Like how I remember that boy who danced in the rain and that old lady that always fed the ducks and the man who helped the hurting lady to his seat!”

“Exactly. You’re a very smart little boy.”

“I’m not that smart,” he could feel his ears burning as he buried his face in the flowers.

“Yes, you are. You’re emphatic and kind, people smart. You’ll be a wonder to watch grow, just like these flowers,” Calli pressed a kiss to his head and they lapsed into Clay silence. Cad mulled over her words, smiling a bit.

Things seemed easier with Calli’s advice in his ears. She was so smart.


	44. Twin Talk 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vex and Vax marvel over being in adult relationships

Vex and Vax settled at their favorite table in Laina’s, both of them grinning at each other. Vex ran her eyes over her brother’s face. Vax looked so much healthier now. Gil had been feeding him well. His thin face had filled out and his clothes were not nearly as baggy, even if they were still predominantly black. It was nice to see Vax so much happier. She couldn’t wait for their next visit from their mother. Elaina would be delighted.

“You look happy, Stubby,” Vax beamed, leaning back into his seat, “Domesticity suits you.”

“Thanks, Scrawny. I like it, weirdly enough. It’s so steady.”

“Percy’s a good guy. Way better than Saundor.”

“Agreed. That wouldn’t take much, though. He was a bastard,” Vex snorted, picturing her ex. He had been a creepy motherfucker. She still couldn’t understand her high school self. Saundor had been that possessive, scary, standoffish rebel that everyone warned you against, that you couldn’t save or change, and Vex had been ridiculously stubborn about him. Even against Vax.

Her teenaged rebellion had nearly come with a steep price. Saundor’s temper had always been bad, lashing out randomly, but Vex had convinced herself that Saundor would not turn on her. She had been so, so wrong. It had started small: nasty insults, degrading talk, snapping over the smallest things. Then, the isolation from her twin and few friends in Syngorn. Last had been the physical stuff. The worst of which her brother and, shockingly, father had witnessed then rescued her from. Now, Vex intimately understood abuse and abusers. She put that knowledge to use as a volunteer at a Domestic Violence center in her little free time. They usually called on her to talk to teenagers. It was nice, putting bad memories to good use saving others.

“He was, he was.”

“I like Gil a lot. He’ll be a great brother-in-law.”

“You’re fishing.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. You are.”

“…. Maybe.”

“I like Percy. And Beau calls me Uncle Vax.”

“I’m going to marry him one day,” Vex smiled so hard her cheeks burned a bit.

“I knew that,” her brother teased, his smile just as bright but his eyes a bit sad, “I think everyone did from the moment we saw you two together.”

“I’m going to marry him soon,” she pulled out her necklace to show Vax, the delicate charms sparkling, “He made me this. I love him ad Beau.”

“H-how soon?” Vax’s eyes went wide, “Isn’t it too early?”

“It’s been a struggle not to drag him to the alter since the day we met,” she confessed, grinning, confidence and surety in every word and gesture. This was right. Vex knew it in the depths of her soul. She was for Percy and Percy was for her, “He’s it for me. We know everything about each other. I met his parents over facetime yesterday and we’re doing a call with his siblings tonight. I’m taking them to meet Mẹ and Brom this weekend. Fuck, I’m gonna introduce them to Syldor.”

“That is serious,” Vax blinked, “You’re set?”

“Completely and totally.”

“I think… I know Shaun is it for me, too. He’s wonderful. He loves me for all my parts, even my religious rants about the lack of appreciation for the Raven Queen.”

“Of course he does! They’re charming!”

“Thanks, Stubby, but I know they’re a bit much for everyone,” he laughed loudly, “I can’t believe this. We’re such functioning adults!”

“We are, brother. It’s nice.”


	45. Trickfoot Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Grog and Pike talk

Pike’s focus was not on her tattoo. Grog was a talented artist and he loved wearing his work on her body. Currently, he was working on a watercolor image of Sarenrae between her shoulder blades. The tattoo would take up most of her back with bright golds, reds, and oranges creating an abstract of the religious symbol around her neck. Tattoos barely hurt her. She had a geometric half sleeve on her left arm made of extremely fine, extremely delicate lines. It had hurt, but she was used to the low burn.

Her mind was instead on Scanlan. She hadn’t been able to make herself take the leap yet. The ball had been wonderful, but she was still far too nervous. Pike wanted to trust him, to trust herself, but it was hard. Her life had taught her few men were to be trusted. Especially not romantically. Boys had a way of making you stupid.

Herman Greyhand had been an excellent example, after all, given how he had lured Heather Trickfoot down a dark path. Before Herman, Heather had only gotten into trouble stereotypical of a teenaged girl: pot, sneaking out, shoplifting. Then Herman had walked into her life. Herman had been older, handsome, a conman and a grifter. A good friend of Ogden’s branch of the Trickfoot family. Heather gleefully followed him along to the life her father had clawed his way out of. Heather had gone stupid as soon as she met Herman.

Though Pike was likely biased. Her life with her parents had been unpleasant, to say the least. Her first six years had been neglectful, lonely, and miserable. Wilhand had finally gotten custody after his daughter and son-in-law were thrown into jail for a laundry list of offences. They had never bothered to come back for her.

It had made her distrustful, to say the least. She could trust family and her friends, but romance scared the shit out of her. Herman superimposed himself over every man she attempted to date. Her greatest fear was turning out like Heather.

Pike was so scared of that.

“You’re thinking hard, Pikey,” Grog poked her side gently, “I finished five minutes ago and you didn’t even notice.”

“I-Yeah. I am.”

“What’s on your mind?” Her brother’s hands were gentle as he carefully applied the aftercare to her new tattoo.

“Do you think I could turn into Heather?”

“What the fuck could have led you to that? You’re kind, gentle, honest, and warm. You’re a cleric and a future doctor. You don’t do anything without thinkin’ of others. You could never be like her,” Grog soothed as he settled the cover over the tattoo.

“Because-I don’t know.”

“Are you worried about Scanlan? You’ve been actin’ off since you two danced.”

“I-Maybe? I’m scared I’ll turn into Heather.”

“You won’t. You’ll be all the better for it. You suit each other,” Grog handed Pike her discarded tank, dark eyes so painfully earnest, “He’s the support you need. You forget to take care of yourself, Pikey, and he can do it for you. You can gentle his temper, give him someone to come to. You two are like Vex and Percy. Meant to be.”

“You really think so?”

“I don’t just think so. I know so.”

Pike watched her brother as he carefully went about clean up. Grog was not one to lie to her. If he did lie, he would fidget awkwardly and wouldn’t look her in the eye. He was too calm and too steady. He really was sure. Her heart thumped a bit in her chest.

“I’m scared.”

“Makes sense. It’s new. You’ve ever really dated anyone seriously.”

“I avoided it. Because I was scared to turn out like Heather.”

“You’re going to be Willhand, not Heather, and Scanlan is Lucia. It’ll be fine. Take a chance, Pikey.”

“Thanks, Grog,” Pike smiled, stretching a bit, savoring the burn of the tattoo. She knew Scanlan was reliable. Honest with their friends. Gentle with his patients. Funny, silly, and talented. She should give him a real chance. She would give him a real chance.

“What else are brothers for?”

“Still. Thanks.”


	46. Twin Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we continue the theme of Twin Talk

Vesper shifted in front of her computer, biting her lip as she waited for the call to come through. Percy had promised he would call her soon. She knew he would because he had promised. He had been very good about keeping his promises lately. Percy had promised her a call after he had introduced their parents to Beau and Vex, before they had a sibling chat.

She lit up as the call came up, “Brain!”

“Pinky,” her brother looked so good, his smile bright and cheerful. Like it had been before high school, “I missed you so fucking much.”

“You look so good, Perc. I love the look.”

She hadn’t changed much. She still preferred the same style: dark jeans, structured dressed, delicate blouses, simple jewelry. Her hair was still the same length, the same color. Her most daring style change was double piercing her ears. Percy, though, Percy was completely different.

“Thanks,” his smile went a bit shy as he dragged a hand through his hair, mussing the perfect style, “I like it. It gave me ownership of my body again after what Anna did.”

“That seems to be normal for people. A lot of my patients do the same thing.”

“Oliver mentioned you’re planning on becoming a doctor,” Percy grinned at her, pride in his eyes, “I am so proud of you.”

“Thank yo-Oliver?”

“Olly showed up at my job this morning. He’s currently playing with Beau.”

“That sneak! I knew he was up to something!” Vesper pouted, “I wanted to see you both first.”

“I’m sorry, Pinky. I have no control over our siblings.”

“So, tell me about Beau and Vex and all of your friends!”

“I want to hear about you first, Ves. I missed out on so much of your life.”

“Question for question, Brain?”

“Deal, Pinky.”

They spent an hour getting caught up on each other’s lives. It felt like no time had passed. They shared everything, just like they had as kids. It felt wonderful. Percy was so bright, so happy, his clever mind whirring once again. It made her remember all the late night conversations, time spent in Percy’s workshop together, hikes and walks she dragged him out on. They were both highly intelligent children, but she loved the outdoors. Percy had always been more of an indoor child. 

She used to have to drag him outside when the weather was nice. At first, it was to play pretend and look for bugs. As they grew, they spent more time birdwatching and hiking and letting Percy sketch. Some of her best memories were out in those woods and in his workshop. They had been inseparable since birth. Until fucking Anna. Before that bitch, Percy had been a shining and brilliant and loving boy. She had made him cold and heartless and distant. Culminating in Percy taking off in his desperation to be better.

She had missed her twin so much.

Vesper was also so proud of how he had recovered from every awful thing he had gone through. Percy was a strong soul, a determined soul. Someone who had thrown himself into recovery and school and fatherhood with determination. She was so very proud of her twin.

“Brain, I’m sorry for everything. I knew something was wrong with Ripley, I should have pushed for interference or something. I knew it. I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Percy shifted, his smile going soft and sad, “I owe you an apology for running away, for leaving you behind, for not asking for help.”

“You were scared and hurt. I’m not happy with you, but I forgave you a long time ago,” Vesper bit her lip, tilting her head, “I love you so much, Brain. I think we should both just let go of the guilt and pain instead of holding it against each other. We’ve both told each other everything—by the way, I promise not to tell anyone about the stripping if you don’t want me too—and we have closure.”

“You are all so quick to forgive,” Percy looked like he was going to cry, eyes glimmering and a bright smile despite the tears, “I’m very lucky to have such a wonderful family. I can’t wait for you to meet Beau.”

“We’re lucky to have you, Brain. We love you so much. I love you.”

“Love you too, Pinky.”


	47. The Stormwinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a bit more about Tibsy's family life
> 
> and
> 
> In which the author is very sorry for the delay. Life has gotten a bit hectic with work, so I'll be changing the schedule to once a week. Maybe twice a week if I can scrounge up the time.

Tiberius hurled his phone against his bed and slid to sit on the floor. He just wanted his parents to Listen. His mother kept talking about him and Keyleth like they were going to-to-to be a normal couple. They couldn’t or wouldn’t understand that he was aroace and Kiki was ace. That they were platonic only. That Tibsy only desired her friendship and cuddles and occasional kisses. Not sex or marriage or _kids_. He did not want kids. Never had, never would.

He _liked_ how he and Keyleth functioned. She was his partner and best friend. She didn’t care that Tibsy didn’t really like romantic shit. It was a deep, intense friendship that suited the two awkward Nerds well. Fuck, even Kash understood that. He loved watching Kash and Keyleth be all romantically schmoopy. He _squished_ so hard when he thought about them and when he was with them. It worked.

Not that his parents wanted to understand.

Father couldn’t comprehend his leaving Draconia to study at Emon University rather than follow the family legacy. Father was disappointed that Tibsy had chosen Classics rather than business or medicine or law like his siblings. He was furious Tibsy refused to have children, was disgusted by the very idea of birth and raising a little person. It was definitely not for him and that made Father upset. Father already didn’t like Tibsy, had nevere liked him. This just made everything worse

Mother tried to compensate, but she just didn’t understand how Tibsy worked. He knew aroace was a difficult concept, but he did love her for at least trying. She and Faeryn were the only members of the family who really bothered to contact him. Who knew his friends’ names and his life.

He sighed as the phone rang, “Hello, you’ve reached Tiberius Stormwind.”

“Hey, Tibbo,” Faeryn sounded like a smug asshole. Like always, “Calling with a warning. Ma’s going on the yearly quest for grandkids. I deflected by claiming duties to my order. Get your excuse ready.”

“Oh, bother and tarnation,” Tibsy slammed his head against his desk, “Thank you.”

“I know, Tibbo. I understand that the very idea of sex makes you nauseous and I am so glad you aren’t going to have kids. Kiki sent me the pictures of what happened when they left you alone with Beau and Jester for ten minutes.”

“Shut up!”

Faeryn, the arseface idiot, just laughed, “And I think you should warn Ma about your new boy. I’m glad you found a third. He seems like a good fit.”

“Thank you, Faeryn. I am quite happy with our relationship.”

“I can tell. You sound so much happier. I’m glad you followed me and ran the fuck away from Dad’s bull.”

“He hates being called that.”

“Dad can suck his pompous ass up. B-T-Dubbs, Dad might be heading your way for a business trip. I know you’ll probably cover up your life, especially the queer parts, but I think you should be honest. It would be absolutely hysterical and it’s not like he pays for your schooling anyway. Ma’s trust fund pays for it and he can’t touch that.”

“I couldn’t. It would cause a fight,” Tibsy shivered, going pale at the very thought. Pulling a stunt like that against Father would be inadvisable. He had belted Tiberius for less.

Not that any of his siblings or his mother knew about what Father used to do. Would still do, if given the opportunity. Tibsy just never gave him the chance.

“You need to stop being afraid of him. I bet Kash would beat him up for you if you asked.”

“I would never! Kash is my partner, not a toy, and I would never send him into something that could seriously hurt him!”

“Tibbo?”

“I-I’m fine. I don’t like when Father visits. Perhaps I will go on a research trip instead.”

“Might be a good idea. I’ll call you with dates later.”

“Thank you. I appreciate the warning.”

“Tiberius, I can only guess why you’re afraid of Dad. I want you to trust me enough to confide in me, but I won’t force it. Tell Mom. She’ll be happy for you, as always. We’re both proud of you.”

“I-Thank you, Rynni.”

“You’re the best, Tibbo. Love you.”

“I love you as well, Rynni.”

Faeryn was the best older brother. Tiberius was truly lucky to have him.


	48. Road Trip Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a conversation in car

Percy settled himself into the passenger seat of the car, watching his girlfriend and daughter in the rearview mirror. They were both sleeping, holding hands, the dogs at their feet. He smiled softly as his insides melted at the sight. They were an hour into the drive, thirty minutes from Whitestone. No one but his parents knew about the visit. It was going to be a hilarious surprise.

“They’re incredible, Perce,” Olly was grinning as he drove. Percy had too many anxiety issues to drive nowadays and Vex had never driven on mountain roads. It was the safest bet to get them to Whitestone in one piece. Percy had tried to drive a few times after the Incident, but it had not gone well at all. The driving instructors and his therapist had suggested he continue his recovery before attempting to get behind the wheel again. 

After that, Percy had stuck to public transport and had even grown to enjoy his commutes. And now he had several friends and his girlfriend to drive him. He wasn’t too angry or disappointed in his lack of a license. The bus and the train were fantastic for sketching and people watching. Riding passenger was so much more relaxing, too. He enjoyed it.

“They are. They’re a blessing,” Percy smiled a gentle smile, taking in the relaxed and content faces of his little family.

“I’m glad you have them. And your friends are pretty awesome.”

“They are pretty awesome,” Percy laughed, “I can’t believe it’s only been nine months since I moved in.”

“Really? It seemed like it had been years.”

“It feels like years. Almost like I knew them in another life,” he hummed softly, “And Vex’ahlia feels like we’ve been married a lifetime. We just fit together so well. She’s my heart and my judgement, the future I have chosen. I am the luckiest bastard in the entire world.”

“Aw, Perce. You’ve turned into a romantic.”

“I was always a romantic. Just before, it was a bit too Byronic for my own good,” Percy laughed, tilting his head back, “Oddly enough, I became less Byronic emo as I became more goth. I’m a happy man.”

“You are. It’s a good look. And you still owe me a tattoo, Perc. I was thinking a badass griffin on my ribs in purple.”

“That could be cool,” Percy blinked, picturing the design, humming, “I’d do it hyper realistic monochromatic. Just in shades of purple, bring the griffin to life. I’ll sketch it for you tonight.”

“Sounds sweet. If it’s anything like the piece on your thigh or the one on Keyleth’s shoulders, I’ll be delighted and honored.”

“Thanks, Olly.”

“You’re not getting a piece before me, Oliver,” Vex piped up, startling both men, “My boyfriend owes me his next tattoo session. I was thinking something celestial or a bear. Hyper-realistic mixed with geometric.”

“Of course, dearest. By the way, how long?” Percy beamed at her. She really was the love of his life. His heart still throbbed at her smile, her voice, the flash of her eyes.

“If you’re asking, I did hear all of those lovely things you said about me,” she was grinning wickedly, dark eyes soft, “I adore you, my darling romantic. My heart is yours.”

Percy could feel the sickeningly sweet smile grow on his face as he met her eyes. Vex really was his heart. Only she could twist him up in knots so easily.

“You two are disgustingly cute. I cannot wait to see you two get married.”

“She made me promise to wait until after graduation,” Percy snickered at his baby brother’s shocked face, “What? We talked about the future. She’s it for me.”

“And Percy is it for me,” Vex smiled brightly, “We even had a talk with Beau. She’s aware that we’re going to get married one day. Beau also knows.”

“She’s already considering calling Vex Mama, Olly,” Percy beamed.

“Good for you,” Olly’s smile was bright and soft. If his reaction was any indication, their entire family was going to be just as supportive and delighted. Percy couldn’t believe this was his life. That he was this lucky.

Maybe the gods didn’t hate him.


	49. Triad Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keyleth gets her own chapter.
> 
> Next chapter, we get the lesbian moms!! I promise!

Keyleth hummed as she worked in her garden, twitching a bit. She was worrying after her friends. Percy was taking Vex and Beau to meet his parents. Keyleth knew that it was going to go well, that the de Rolos were just happy that Percy was happy, but it was still nerve-wracking as hell. The tension permeated the whole house. Scanlan had disappeared into his room to record, Pike was picking up extra shifts at the hospital, Grog was working out even more, Vax had vanished to Gilmore’s early that morning. The only one of her housemates present was Tibsy.

He was sitting on the porch and working on a paper. Her partner understood that she needed his silent companionship. It was soothing in a way that she desperately needed. Tibsy was her partner, but Percy was her best friend. She fretted over him and her honorary niece, her goddaughter, constantly because they were family. Keyleth had ever had much in the way of family.

Her father was wonderful and their tribe kind, but she had always felt like an outsider. Especially when her mother had abandoned them. Percy had made a place for her in his life. Had trusted her first. Had opened up to her. Had trusted her with Beau. They loved each other. They were family. Vex was now family, too. Keyleth was delighted with that romantic development. It was amazing and wonderful and perfect. She wasn’t lonely aymore.

“Hey, Keys,” Kash knelt beside her, a soft if awkward smile on his face. She beamed at their third. Tibsy was grinning at his book, blushing deeply. Keyleth knew that look. That was his squish face. Kash probably dropped a kiss onto his cheek. Kash was all sharp angles at first glance, caustic and sarcastic and defensive.

In Kash, she saw who Percy could have been if he hadn’t found a support network. Befriending him had bee easy. Incorporating him and Tibsy into a functioning triad had not been easy. Especially given how awkward they all were. But they had done it.

“Hi, Kash,” she leaned over for a quick, soft kiss. It was sweet and gentle. As always.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Help weed?”

“Of course. How are you handling the wait?” Unlike their third, Kash had the patience for gardening. They often worked well together. TIbsy liked to keep them company while working on a bit of research or writing. Occasionally he would use them as a sounding board when he got stuck. Usually, though, they would be sweet and quiet and calm.

Like an old, established triad. Similar to how easily Vex and Percy had slotted their lives together.

“Not well. I’m anxious despite the fact that I know it will go perfectly. His parent and siblings are so happy. They’ve even reached out to the rest of the house to organize a visit for all of us,” Keyleth laughed softly, eyes lighting up, “Apparently we’re all to be adopted into the family.”

“That’s good,” Kash took her hand and squeezed it, “They’ll be fine. They landed, they’re halfway up the mountains now. Olly’s driving, so they’ll definitely live to reach the house. If Vex was driving?”

“Let’s not think about it,” Keyleth laughed, “There’s a reason no one but Grog and Percy will ride with her now.”

He snickered and set to weeding. She paused to take in his face. He was so handsome and his hands were so gentle. He would be a wonderful doctor one day soon. Tibsy was delicately beautiful, angular and sharp and full. The two men made her feel beautiful and lithe rather than gangly and awkward. She was lucky to have found two wonderful men who shared her orientation.

Keyleth was lucky to have found friends who believed in asexuality. So many denied, loathed, and hated aces. Her friends were members of the accepting community. Pride was always fun with them.

They were all so lucky to have found each other.


	50. Vex and Vesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two women begin to bond
> 
> OR
> 
> In which Percy feels impending doom

Vex smiled as she watched Beau run around the Whitestone library in utter joy. The introductions had gone well, perfectly smoothly. Percy had been dragged into a meeting with his parents and Julius. Vex had her suspicions about what exactly they were talking about. Fred and Joanna—as they had insisted she address them within minutes of their introduction—were the type of parents who gladly supported their children with few conditions. She would bet her prize bow that the de Rolos were going to insist on taking over all school payments.

She really liked her future in-laws already. She flushed at the romantic turn her thoughts took then forced her focus on her girl.

“Pup, you’ll get to come back. I’m sure Nana and Gramps won’t mind sending you books as well.”

“But I gotta pick what to read _now_ and there are so many!”

“How about you pick a book about owls and a novel? We can read them together!”

“YEAH!” Beau dashed off to the biology section at full speed. Vex couldn’t help but laugh fondly at the sight. Beau was a darling and utterly hilarious. She was such a lucky woman to have Beau and Percy in her life. They really made her life so much better. She felt fulfilled and respected and loved, everything she had ever secretly wanted. Just like her Mẹ and Brom. It was utterly wonderful.

Percy was her new dawn.

“Hello, Vex,” Vesper settled in the chair next to her, offering a familiar shy smile. Vesper looked so much like her twin brother, though not as much as Vax and Vex, with the same nose and mouth and piercing blue eyes. Her jawline was softer, rounder, and she still possessed the rich, dark hair of the de Rolo family. Percy had claimed her the bold one, the funny one, the bright star, the extrovert to his introvert. Opposites in every way but still twins. Still closer than close.

“Hello, Vesper.”

“I wanted to meet you properly. Percy waxes poetic about you all of the time.”

“All of it is very true,” Vex winked with her cocky smirk, making the other woman laugh, “He’s a darling. So is Beau. I’m delighted he’s finally reconnecting with you. He missed you so much.”

“We missed him. Thank you. For supporting him,” Vesper shifted, biting her lip, blue eyes flat and pained and ashamed. Oh, no. It was like Percy or Beau, “We didn’t support him properly before. He deserved so much more and we failed him. I failed him.”

“Don’t say that! Family is difficult at the best of times, let alone when something that traumatic occurs. Everyone makes mistakes. The important bit is we learn from and grow from them rather than wallow in our errors. Look at you! You’ve chosen to pursue a medical degree to specialize in pediatric psychology to help children who have been hurt in the worst ways. You’re an amazing person,” Vex gripped Vesper’s hands, desperate to get her point across.

Apparently she had a weakness for the de Rolo eyes.

Vesper pulled Vex into a strong hug, “Thank you, Vex. I-If you like, you can call me Pinky. It’s what Percy and Mum call me.”

“I-Thank you, Vesper. You can call me Stubby if you like. It’s what my asshole twin calls me.”

“Percy mentioned you have a twin.”

“Yup. He looks just like me minus the tits.”

“Oh you must have stories. Percy and I never looked enough alike to pull many pranks.”

Vex snickered, “I have so many stories. My brother uses them all as fodder for his standup.”

“Do tell!”

“Gladly!”


	51. Entitled Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vax gets to rant and do comedy at the same time

“Well, good evening, Gilmore’s Glorious Grinds!” Vax waved, holding the mike, “Oh, we have some new people in the audience! Hello! My name is Vax and my glorious boyfriend lets me perform standup here. Yes, I am definitely using my relationship with that beautiful bastard to further my career and I feel no guilt over it at all. I am an opportunistic ho with the best sugar daddy in the world.”

His regulars, the employees, and his beloved boyfriend all laughed. Shaun blew a kiss towards him and Vax winked at him.

“Okay, so obligatory background: Hi, I’m Vax, the Glorious Gilmore’s extremely lucky partner, I’m a student at the university, and I have an identical twin sister named Vex. Yes, yes. Add some tits and subtract some hair and you have my sister. She’s the best, honestly, but I like to make fun of her endlessly. She is a whole five minutes younger and two inches smaller. Thus, in true sibling fashion I call her my baby sister and Stubby. In return, she calls me dumbass and Scrawny for obvious reasons. I do kind of look like a clueless raven that just got turned into a human and doesn’t know what the fuck to do now.

“It doesn’t help that I dress completely in black, too. Yes, yes, yes. I’m a walking cliché. I get enough shit about it from everyone around me, except for Percy. Who is likely my future brother-in-law. Yeah, Percy the Forty Smasher. The man, the legend, the idiot. He’s a tattoo artist, okay? He’s a damn good tattoo artist and I am so, so ready for my appointment with him. But he was telling me this story: he had a client—oh, I see some people know where this is going—and he was a goddamn nightmare client from hell. Perce, being Perce, did his absolute best. Which I don’t get at all. I would have fucked up that tattoo on purpose because I am a petty ass bitch who doesn’t give a shit about consequences like lawsuits.

“But I don’t get that. Who’s dumb enough to piss off someone about to PERMANENTLY ALTER your body! In a painful manner! Jesus Christ, how stupid can you be? ‘Oh, I know what I want to do today! I’m paying like $200 for this dude to ink something on my stupid ass so I’m going to treat him worse than dog shit. I’m going to be demanding, belligerent, and change the design constantly. This can’t backfire at all!’ It’s like being rude to the person handling your food. These people have power over you and you’re pissing them off. A tattoo artist can fuck up your tattoo, a server can spit in your food, a retail worker will make you pay the Asshole Tax!”

He grinned as the crowd responded to his quips and ranting. It was definitely a good night, a good crowd, the booze and coffee was flowing. Vax was owning the crowd and it was absolutely awesome. It would be the perfect night for some Reddit tier comedy.

“Man, I don’t get that sort of entitlement. Seriously. So I’ve worked some shitty ass jobs in my life, like most of us have at some point. The worst one was this shitty ass ice cream stand in the summer of my junior year. It wasn’t shitty because of the location or my coworkers or my boss. It was the customers. Oh my god. Chads, dicks, karens, and more galore. I have so many stories. The worst was this one afternoon and we were slammed. Most days we were slammed with people. Lots of parents and their kids looking for a sweet summer treat, waiting in line, a bit indecisive on the orders, but that was just fine. I was making an ice cream sundae for this sweet old lady and her two little butterball grandkids, golden haired and of indeterminate gender, when this shrew literally shoved her head through my window to demand I take her order. She gives me the dirtiest stink eye ever and goes ‘We have been waiting _forever’_ —like shit it had been two minutes and my hands were covered in chocolate sauce—“And I would like ice cream.’ 

“So I forced my customer service smile because I knew, I knew, that this was gonna be one of _those_ , and gave her the usual bullshit line to buy time. ‘ _I don’t think so_ ’—I thought an icy blast was going to hit me, like an Ancient White Dragon—‘I think you’ll be giving my baby that sundae to make up for how slow, rude, and lazy you are.’

“And I just stared at her. My brain shut down. Grandma Sugar and her Dumplings were horrified. Then my mouth, my fucking smartass mouth. ‘Well, what are you going to give us for how stupid, rude, and lazy you are? Because that describes you pretty well right now.’

“Time froze. No one knew what the fuck to do. She was going purple in rage, Grandma was hiding a smile, her grandkids were giggling. And I thought FUCK IT. Imma probably get fired anyway so I went balls to the walls honest. ‘Seriously. I am in the middle of doing my job. Are you incapable of waiting for me to finish one ice cream? And you have the audacity to call me lazy when I am clearly working and rude because I want you to wait your turn? Really? You know I’m handling your food, right? How stupid could you be? I could give you a ice helping of secret sauce and you would ever know!’

“While she was sputtering, I gave Grandma her ice cream and waited. Long story short, I got screamed at and she complained—scratch that, rewind—she threw an absolute tantrum until I was fired because I was just a stupid high school kid that didn’t even live in Byroden during the school year. Since my bridges were burned anyway, I called my boss a spineless loser who let people walk all over him. Then I got grounded, but this old ballbuster construction foreman hired me because he liked my spunk. He paid way better and taught me some skills. It was great. So, thanks, Karen, you were an absolute bitch but it completely worked out for me.

“On that topic, my dad is a Dick. You know the guy: an asskissing asshole who treats people, especially minimum wage people, like shit. Most embarrassing moment of his life when he thre a wholesale dad tantrum in Best Buy over a fucking tv’s price. Dad claimed the damn thing was cheaper somewhere else and he wanted a price match but the employee couldn’t find the site or item as prooif. He insisted he was right on the price, getting louder and louder like that proved him right, and we were hiding in the CD racks pretending that we didn’t know him. It was only over about $20, too. He was shouting at the top of his lugs, trying to rally people, and made himself look like an entitled fool.

Oh, and going to Starbucks with him is awful. He has a very specific drink that has to be made a very specific way or he throws a polite dad fit. It’s like those old men who demand their fries be ‘extra crispy or don’t bring’em!’ I can confirm that the children of entitled parents are usually abjectly horrified by their parents. I have an endless amount of stories about my dad and his bullshit. I can go all night. Do you want to hear more?”

A cheer swept out and Vax laughed. Looks like tonight was going to be an excellent night, especially since he could bitch about his shitbag of a father. This was going to be fun.


	52. A Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an older brother acknowledges his failings

Julius watched his baby brother fidget, refusing to meet his eyes. His heart broke a bit more. Had broken when Percy had hugged all of their siblings and their parents but not him. Julius had gotten an awkward handshake instead.

Beau and Vex had provided enough of a distraction that the rest of the family hadn’t noticed. Their parents had gone nuts at meeting their first grandbaby in person and the siblings had clamored for her attention. It was just as well since Julius was pretty witless. The sight of the trio had knocked the breath out of him. They were both so beautiful and Percy… Percy looked like their dad. He beamed with Vex on his arm and Beau on his hip. Like the old pictures of their parents. They looked like adults, not college kids.

Fuck, he had been so cruel. Blaming Percy for being victimized by a monster, saying that he had wanted it deep down. Julius was a bastard.

None of his family knew the truth. When Percy had proven to be so much smarter and so much more talented than him, Julius had been insanely jealous. The only thing he could do better than Percy was play sports and that was more due to Percy’s complete lack of interest in anything but sharpshooting and fencing. Usually, it was the younger sibling being measured against the older. For Julius, he had been found wanting against Percy’s ability. The resentment had festered for years. Yes, he loved his baby brother but he didn’t always like him.

Before, the teasing had been light hearted and fraternal. Julius was jealous, insanely jealous, of Percy’s brain but he also knew Percy struggled with social things. It had helped Julius stay balanced. Then, he had just lost his mind and reason After. Julius still didn’t know what possessed him to become so illogically cruel to his baby brother.

Fuck, he was still a little jealous looking at Percy. Percy had his life together. He was paying his way through school, taking care of his daughter, working his dream job, and looked like a rock star. Julius was worthless compared to that. He lived off the family money, worked at the family company, dating women who only wanted his cash and his family name. Percy was so much more put together than he was. As always. Fucking shit, it was pathetic. Percy had been through hell and he was acting like a spoiled brat. The reason Percy had his life together was because he clawed his way out of hell and fought to build it from nothing. Percy was incredibly strong and resilient. A true de Rolo. Julius was severely lacking in comparison.

Julius hated himself more than a little bit for being such a shitty big brother. He owed Percy so much but he didn’t want to force anything on his younger brother. Percy was completely justified in telling him to fuck off. He deserved it and worse. Maybe… Maybe it was time for Julius to listen to Vesper and book that therapy appointment.

“P-Perce?” Julius bit his lip, then took a deep breath, “Percy, I am so, so sorry for all of the shitty things I said and did to you growing up. You never deserved any of that. I was being an immature jackass. I know I hurt you badly and I’m not expecting anything.”

Percy glanced up, biting his lip, glasses and piercings catching the light, “You were awful. I didn’t mind the teasing growing up. I knew it was how you showed affection. But… but after Anna, you were cruel. I-I didn’t want _any of it_. It was awful and disgusting and wrong. I can’t believe you thought I _would._ ”

“I was an idiot, Perce. I know you didn’t want her near you ever,” Julius fought down the burning tears, “I was a jealous, resentful jackass trying to hurt you. I was awful and I am so sorry about it.”

“It hurt, Julius. So much.”

“I know. I know I was part of what drove you away. Me and the tabloids and Olly. I am so, so sorry,” Julius let out a hitched sob, “I know I made you feel dirty and wrong and made everything so much worse. I am so sorry.”

“I became a stripper,” Percy was shaking, forcing the words out. Julius let out a wounded noise, eyes shutting, “To stay off the streets. I used my body for money because it was already dirty and I hated myself.”

“Fuck, Perce, you aren’t dirty. You never were. I was just a jackass and you were a victim. I should have been your big brother and protected you, not throw you to the wolves.”

“I should have confronted you instead of running, but I can’t regret it,” Percy’s smile was soft and small, “I have Beau and Vex and our friends now. I might not have met them otherwise. Julius, repairing our relationship will take time and work.”

“Of course. I’m making the therapy appointment today. You deserve me at me best.”

Percy reached over and gripped his hand, “It’s hard, but worth it. I believe in you.”

“Thanks, Percy,” Julius squeezed his hand, “You know, stripping is a pretty badass career. You have to have some serious core strength to pole dance. My girlfriend dragged me to a pole dancing fitness class and I failed so hard.”

Percy burst out laughing, his head tilting back, “I bet. You’re a bit doughy now.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

They laughed together, still holding hands, the atmosphere light. Things weren’t fixed between them yet, but it was a start. A good start.


	53. Trust Fund Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy gets some help
> 
> and
> 
> In which the author is very sorry for her two week writers block.

Percy looked at his parents, biting his lip, eyes wide. Julius squeezed his hand with a grin. He needed to breathe. Of course his parents weren’t about to scream at him or something. Probably. Hopefully.

He kind of deserved some yelling.

“Percy,” his father was smiling, eyes soft, “We needed to talk to you.”

“Yes, Da?”

“It’s about your schooling. And Beau’s,” Fred reached out to rub his shoulder with a soft smile. Percy’s eyes went wide, a bit of panic rising as he worried over what they were going to say. Where they going to talk about his poor grades? He knew that they were low, but he didn’t have early as much , “We want to pay for it. You should use your money to support your family and business.”

“Wh-what?” Percy gasped. The panic sputtered out, numb shock replacing the whirl. They-oh. He had forgotten how _kind_ his parents were. How generous. Percy’s heart broke a bit as he remembered how awfully he had treated them. The guilt would probably always be there, even if they had forgiven him and he had mostly forgiven himself. Especially since he couldn’t regret the path that gave him Beau and Vex and his friends.

It was hard to regret the path that led him to the loves of his life. As much as he hated Anna for what she did, as much as he wished it had never happened, as haunted as he was, it gave him Beau. Beau was his motivation and his center and his precious, precocious little brat. He loved her with all of his heart.

And Vex. Vex was… Vex owned him, body and soul. Loved his daughter as much as he did. She was already his heart and his judgement and his future. Percy knew he was going to marry her one day soon. It was breath-taking how easily she fit with his family. How they loved her, too. Vex was just so easy to love and she deserved all of the affection in the world.

“You have a stressful life, pup. You need the help and we have the ability,” Joanna reached over to hug him tightly, “Please let us help you. We paid for all of your siblings’ schooling, so we’ll pay for yours and for Beau’s schooling.”

“It’s something that we want to do and we budgeted for. Use your trust fund to fuel the shop, buy a house, maybe buy Vex a nice ring down the line,” Percy flushed at his father’s words, a small smile on his face as he realized he could buy her the ring she deserved, “Oh, I know that look. First grandbaby and first child-in-law. You always were ahead of the curve.”

“I-thank you. Just… Thank you,” Percy breathed out, mind doing a full on burnout. He could do so much, “I-That’s enough for our rent and for a house and a practice for Vex and foster classes and adoption and helping my friends out. We won’t have to worry anymore! Everyone can scale back to just one job, I can buy a partnership in the shop and rent a workspace and this is going to make life so much easier!

“I can’t—This means so much to me. To all of us. Thank you,” Percy finished.

His parents both beamed and hugged him tightly. He curled into his parents, laughing when Julius joined the hug. It was good to have his family back. He had missed them so much. They were good people. The best. They were reaching out to help him despite everything. To help his friends they had yet to meet. To make his life easier.

“Maybe now you can get some decent sleep, Perce,” Julius grinned and winked. Percy laughed wetly, mind whirring, smile painful on his face.

Money wasn’t everything, but it certainly helped. And now Percy could help all of those who had been so very kind to him at his very worst.


	54. A Ginger Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which baby!Caleb finally appears.

Vex was humming as she walked with and Beau through the Whitestone Falls mall. She couldn’t help the smile as Beau swung their hands back and forth. The girl was happily entertaining herself as they wandered the mall in search of great deals. Vesper might be rich, but she knew the value of a dollar. Every discounted item she purchased meant more money for her children, her nieces and nephews, and the charities the de Rolos supported. So, she learned the art of sale shopping. Now Vex and Vesper had shopping buddies and they were teaching Beau.

Beau wasn’t really interested, of course. She was just four. But a trip to the toy store and time in the play area? Yeah, she was going to behave the absolute best she could. Vex knew her girl.

“Are you sure Beau will enjoy shopping?” Vesper looked worried, “I want her to enjoy her first day with us.”

“I like the mall! If I’m good, I get a toy and to play!”

“Oh, how much fun! Maybe we can hit the food court for some ice cream, too,” Vesper grinned.

“That sounds so fun!” Vex winked at Vesper as the women exchanged smiles over a delighted Beau’s head.

“I’ll be super, super good! The bestest of the best kids!”

“Of course you will be. And I brought you a book to read in the store.”

“You’re the best mom, Vex! I love you!” Beau squeezed her hand, beaming. The trio wandered through the mall, Beau diving into her book at every chance after Vex settled her into the Husband Chairs. Vex kept a laser focused eye on her, of course, but she wasn’t going to drag a small child around the racks when Beau could read safely in the back of the store. 

This was their pattern for multiple stores until they walked into the independent, hipster bookstore. That was the first store where Beau took the lead. Well, where Vex unleashed a delighted Beau into the stacks while Vesper laughed.

“She’s just like her father!”

“You have no idea,” Vex grinned back, elbowing her gently as the two adults went in search of their own books. Including a few for their loved ones, not expecting what was about to happen.

***

Beau was digging through the stacks with a happy grin, sorting books into three stacks: Mine, Parents, No. She let out a delighted cry at a modern architecture book she knew her Daddy would love. She grabbed it, toppling the stacks over with a shocked shout and a cry from within the stacks. Beau let out a cry as a boy fell out of the collapsed pile.

He was a bit older than her, dirty and skinny and pale, with too big blue eyes and brown hair. She glanced behind him at a book cave, a pallet of blankets and a few bottles of water in there. Her eyes got big, “Are you living back here?”

“I-Why-Don’t tell!” His eyes got bigger—how?!—and filled with tears. His accent was really funny and different, something she had never , “I don’t wanna go back! They’ll jest leave me here, too!”

“It’s okay! Don’t cry! I’m bad with crying and tears and emotions!” Beau waved her arms around, making the boy giggle a bit through his tears. Her brain whirred away, putting together every piece. Her new friend had been abandoned a long time ago but no missing kid notices had gone out looking like him. He was all alone in a mall, starving and alone, like Daddy before It happened and Beau had been born. Daddy had money and her Grandma and Grandpa were both real important in Whitestone. They could help her and him.

“I-I-I don’t w-w-want to be forced h-h-ho- th-there. He s-s-said I w-w-was worthless tr-trash.”

“Let my Mama and Daddy help! MAMA! Auntie V!” She grabbed the boy’s hand as he tried to squirm back into his hiding place, holding him close.

“BEAU!” Vex slid into the aisle in seconds, eyes wild, pausing at the sight, “Beau, you scar-“

“Mama, he needs help! His guardian LEFT him here!”

“What?!” Vex went to her knees, brushing the boy’s hair out of his face, “Oh, darling. You need a good meal and a safe place. What’s your name?”

“C-c-caleb,” he shrank away and Beau gulped as her mother looked furious, drawing Caleb and her into a hug, “I-I-I am s-s-safe. B-b-been three months.”

“Thr-three? Okay, Caleb. I’m Vex and this is my daughter Beau. We’re going to call Daddy and the grandparents first, then the police. Caleb, we’re going to help you, sweetheart. I promise.”

“He should live with us!”

“We’ll need to ask Daddy,” Vex began to dial.

Now a shitstorm was coming down. Across the sea, Trent Ikithon shuddered as a cold dread settled into his bones. The full force of the de Rolo overprotective fury was about to descend on his abusive fucking ass. He just didn’t know it yet.


	55. Love in an Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which decisions involving adoption are made in a split second.

Percy sprinted through the mall. He dodged groups and people stepped out of his way. He was sure he looked insane, with crazy hair and mild eyes and a terrified look on his face. Percy was in such better shape than the last time he was in this mall. He could hear Julius panting as he struggled to keep up. Huh.

Percy the skinny nerd was outpacing the former lacrosse star and athlete. That was very new.

Not that this was the time to gloat. Percy desperately needed to find his girls. He had blacked out when the police had called ad mentioned them. His anxiety had spiraled completely out of control, nearly triggering a panic attack. This is exactly why he no longer had his license. Julius had volunteered to drive him from the house, their parents following, the rest of their siblings fretting at home.

Finally, finally, he rocketed into the food court and zeroed in on the group of officers. Just there. Beau’s dinosaur shirt and Vex’s silky hair. He took off again, crying out, “BEAU! VEX!”

“Daddy!” Beau ran over and he hauled her into his arms with a sob, nuzzling her hair. He stood with his baby in his arms and sped towards Vex. He could tell something was wrong by the tightness in her eyes and the edge to her smile. Percy immediately leaned down to kiss her chastely, finally able to breathe again now that his girls were with him. Were safe.

“Daddy, I found a boy in the books!”

“What?”

“This is Caleb, he was living in the bookshop,” Vex nodded to a boy made of sharp angles, wild ginger hair, and big blue eyes. Caleb was so small and scared. He completely tucked himself against Vex’s side, warily watching Percy. Oh, Percy knew that look all too well. His heart shattered in his chest.

“Well, hello. I’m Percy. You’re Caleb?” That little nod was too precious and Percy smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“H-hi,” Caleb whispered, pressing closer into Vex, “I-I’m g-g-good. I pr-promise.”

“Why, of course you are! You picked a bookshop to live in,” Percy leaned in with a grin, lowering his voice conspiratorially, “I always wanted to live in a bookshop.”

“You like books?”

“Very, very much. We all do.”

“Th-that’s cool,” Caleb unwound himself and came a bit closer, “I-I u-u-used to h-hide in the library from Tr-Father. H-he wouldn’t look there. He thought I w-w-was too stupid to r-r-read.”

“He wasn’t very smart, then. You are obviously a very smart boy.”

Beau wiggled out of Percy’s arms to climb up next to Caleb and hug him. He leaned into the hug, smiling softly. Percy looked at Vex. They shared a look. He tilted his head, she lifted an eyebrow. Percy smiled and Vex nodded with her own. He reached for her hand and she took it, squeezing his fingers, the he bent to brush his lips over her knuckles affectionately.

“I’ll be in your room, Caleb gets mine?” He didn’t acknowledge the surprised sound from the little boy, “We can buy our own place with my trust fund. Four bedrooms, two baths?”

“Thankfully, we both have the classes completed.”

“And I’m in good standing with CPS after getting custody of Beau.”

“Should we get married? At least legally?” Vex bit her lip, “It would make us more appealing, right?”

“It shouldn’t matter too much as we’re already living together and we have money now. Plus, my parents will be glad to help,” Percy brushed a kiss over her fingers again, “But I will be asking you sooner rather than later, dearest.”

“Darling,” she sniffled, beaming.

“Y-you’re t-t-talking about t-t-taking me?” Caleb looked positively stunned as his eyes filled with tears. Beau hugged him again and Percy pulled them both into a hug, kissing their heads. Vex cuddled in behind, surrounding the kids with warmth. Caleb began to sob silently, clinging to them. Percy murmured nonsense to the sweet boy, cuddling both of his children, while Vex pressed kisses against their heads.

“I’ll talk to the officials, you find us a new home,” Vex smiled at him. He nodded, smiling. Percy felt his heart swell. He was a lucky man. Extremely lucky, to have these children and this woman. He was so very, very lucky. Beau was excitedly chattering at Caleb as they hugged, beaming.

It was amazing how easily this happened. Vex and he had refreshed on foster/adoption classes as part of their desire to eventually give a safe home to older teens in crisis. This would do so much to easing Caleb’s adoption. That, and the fact that money talks. The de Rolo family fortune was almost as persuasive as his darling love.

Everything would work out.


	56. Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Julius has a crush.

Frankie Price had been a social worker for a few years and was used to weird shit. Nothing could have prepared her for this, though. The de Rolos, the leading family of Whitestone, the richest folk around, the ones known for serving their community, were talking to the police while their long-absent son crooned over her new charge. That was another thing she would never have expected. The de Rolos were wealthy, like Frankie’s aunt and her family, designer clothing and family jewels rich. She had not been expecting Percival de Rolo.

The man was fierce looking: white hair with hints of metallic silver and blue, piercings up his ears and one in his nose, tattoos tracing up his muscles under the rolled sleeves of his fitted button down. Honestly, he was the kind of guy high school Francis-not-Frankie-yet would have shrunk away from in her timid, sheltered way. Now, though, she knew appearances could be Very Deceiving. Especially given how the man was bent over a book with two small children as they clung to his every word. His partner was just as fiercely beautiful with matching piercings and tattoos peaking out of her shirt and sharp eyes. They brought to mind polar bears defending their cubs.

Frankie had a good feeling about the two. And she trusted her instincts.

“Hello, you must be the CPS agent!” Joanna de Rolo herself stepped between Frankie and the small family. Frankie felt her face color as the woman who practically ran Whitestone smiled at her. Julia and Susie were going to lose their minds over this, “I’m Joanna. We just got Caleb to calm down, so can we stay over here for now?”

“Calmed down?”

“He thought the policemen were going to take him away. Back to the creature who abandoned him in the mall,” Joanna’s face filled with disgust and protective instinct, “We had reassure him that would not happen. Multiple times. Percy and Vex were already on the registry to foster, they have their certifications, and they will have a house of their own by the end of the day tomorrow.”

“They were registered?”

“Yes. Both have had experiences that make them uniquely qualified to foster.”

Everyone knew what had happened to Percival. It was mainly rumor, but none of this was good. Frankie nodded to herself, still a bit stunned by all of this, thinking deeply about it all. She was supposed to be receiving the full files on the family today along with what they can dig up on Caleb. The de Rolos were of good standing within Whitestone for their generosity, not just their money, and for their charity work. It would be a safe place for Caleb, at least for the night.

Joanna’s face had softened, “Why don’t you come along? We have multiple guest rooms. You can stay, make sure Caleb’s safe. I know this is an odd situation.”

“I’ll need to speak with my boss.”

“Of course, of course. We could also do with some more information on fostering as well. The house is getting a bit empty and we’re good with older kids,” Joanna beamed at her and Frankie felt her ears color. It was almost overwhelming, but she needed to breathe. She was sure she could manage this. Her boss had assigned her to this madness after all.

***

Julius watched the gorgeous social worker with big eyes. He knew it was important that she have a good impression of their family but holy shit. She was beautiful. Soft round face, bright eyes, gentle curls. A nice suit and practical shoes. A dainty, dear smile as she spoke softly with his niece and nephew. He gripped his coffee. Julius was sure he looked like an idiot as he watched.

“Someone has a crush,” Percy cooed as he approached, holding his own coffee, “She’s nice. Frankie’s really good with the kids.”

“Frankie, huh?”

“Frankie Price. She’s staying with the family for a few days with permission from her boss. She’s going to make sure Caleb fits, help us get set up with a therapist back home, and do the first of Mom and Dad’s home inspections. They’ve decided to foster.”

“Really? So….”

“You might get a chance to romance her. Maybe. Just so you know: she’s entirely too good for you. Just like Vex is too good for me.”

“Look at her! Of course she is,” he gestured, gulping down coffee, “I’m a hot mess. I barely got my degree thanks to partying, I’m a man whore, and I only got my job thanks to Mom. Oh, and I bullied you horrifically. Why would she ever be into me?”

“Former hot mess. You are a recovered party boy and alcoholic, a former man whore—Vesper informed me you haven’t even dated since the Crystobel disaster last year—and Mom definitely didn’t get you a job. Because she doesn’t do nepotism. The name just wedged you into Marketing, you got your promotions on your own. And I forgave you for the bullying, we’re just working on trust,” Percy snickered into his cup, “Never thought I’d see cocky Julius like this.”

“Shut it. And you are good at talking people down.”

“Several years of intense therapy. You learn all the tricks. She’s funny, smart, and good with kids. She can take care of you.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m an almost happily married man and you’re my brother. Pretty sure that’s illegal in Tal’Dorei.”

“I’m going to throw my drink on you.”

“Please don’t. I like this vest. Vex bought it for me last time she went shopping.”

Julius made a sound, grinning, “You two are, to quote Lu, ‘Couples Goals’.”

“Communication and friendship. Start as friends, talk, be honest.”

“I’m taking dating advise from my baby brother,” Julius chuckled, “Maybe my next relationship will be better.”

“Listen to Vex, not me. She’s the brains and the looks. I’m the muscle.”

“Take a man to admit that.”

The two shared a look and started laughing, leaning on each other. It was good to finally be getting back to normal.


	57. The Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vax performs stand up once again.

Vax was gearing up for another show, wiggling his eyebrows at Shaun to make the other man laugh. He grinned triumphantly as his boyfriend cackled behind the counter. He was so ready for this to happen. His first show since he and Shaun had gotten together.

“Hi, everyone! Welcome to Gilmore’s Glorious Grinds, run by the Glorious Gilmore himself! Grab one of his delicious creations and buckle up for a wild ride. My name is Vax and I plan on rambling at you all for at least half an hour in the hopes of making you laugh. If further introductions are needed, I am the ‘Tom Jones Diner’ Guy and the ‘Professor Chad Party’ Dude. And I will only say this once: those are only TWO of my many, many stories. Some of these involve my sister, some involve my parents, some involve my friends. All are pretty entertaining, if I do say so myself.

“So, to begin, let’s talk about relationships! Oh, relationships are horrible but hilarious. Fuel for comedy, I call them. My relationships have been may and awful. Like, when I was a kid, I would watch Forensic Files—you know, like kids do. Well, future Goths at least—and I would honestly wonder how a person could MURDER another person. Then I got cheated on and I understood. I get it, I understand it, but I’d never do it. Here’s the thing: I’m not talking about killing them out of jealousy like some angsty, small dicked white dude. Oh, no. I cut them loose and cried, ‘Fly free, little cheater! Fly free!’

“It’s just weird to have an ex out there when things have ended badly. Anyone who’s seen my dick, met my parents, and isn’t still with me needs to die! They have too much sensitive information! It’s terrifying! I only have one ex things ended well with. She’s now one of my best friends in the world and she is the only ex who can live. The rest? Sweet Sarenrae, I live in fear!”

As usual, the shop was filled with laughter. Shaun was shaking his head fondly, giving Vax the most sappy look possible.

“But now I’m in a relationship with a wonderful man! I never knew relationships were supposed to make you feel good about yourself but look! Confidence! All thanks to my glorious boyfriend!” Gilmore flushed and beamed, “Anyway, that’s not a line or a joke. I’m trying to be sweet. I love my boyfriend so much. He makes me feel so much better about myself. I’m not trying to be funny, that’s just a sweet and very true thing I like to say. I don’t have a lot of confidence—don’t give me that look, sir, I’m just making stupid jokes up here—because my father is an asshole. Like, oh my god. He is King of the Assholes, Professor Chad and Chad Junior bow to him as their liege lord.

“The funniest, most absurd story of my father is only funny because you’d rather laugh than cry. He, as I stated before, is the ultimate douchebag of douchebags. He is a human enema. Which is why I still cannot believe that this man somehow charmed one of the nicest women in the world. My stepmother Devana is too good for him. This is a hill I will die on. She’s one of the rich people who actually donates most of her income and time to charity. She is amazing and I do not get what she sees in my father. Never will.

“Anyway, Devana finds out my father has two bastard kids he ignores and she walks out. Dammit, woman, you should have stayed gone. She comes back to yell at him for literally hours about being a goddamn dead beat. Of course, the bastard decided that the _appropriate_ response was to take our mother to court over custody. My Mẹ was a poor graduate student working three jobs to support us. My grandparents lived in a different country. She could barely afford rent and groceries, let alone a fucking lawyer. So, we were sentenced to school years in Snooty Central and only saw our mom on our school breaks. It sucked. Being with him is humiliating. I swear, he’s going to end up on YouTube one day. He is definitely on r/entitledparents. We don’t talk about the support threads as comedy, but you can just imagine. I’ve told the TV story before—MORTIFYING—but even worse: he’s a no tipper. You heard me. That filthy rich fucker doesn’t tip wait staff unless he’s with a client. That’s how you get slow service, lukewarm food, and extra helpings of special sauce. The staff do just enough to not have to deal with his tantrums. I just deal with him like he’s a toddler: you ignore them until they calm the fuck down or cry themselves out. Sadly, minimum wage employees don’t have that option. They just have to smile—oh that smile. You know it: cold, frozen, dead inside. The expression of our generation.

“Now, in direct contrast to the Ultimate Chad, is my stepfather. Brom is the funniest guy I have ever met. He is completely and totally chill. Nothing and I mean nothing can rattle him. The Diner prank? Just a blink then deep laughter. His stepson has a Cosmo and likes boys? It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. He went ‘Vax’Ildan, you are an intelligent young man. Make sure they wrap it up before you do anything. Let me know if you need… Stuff.’ Then he ruffled my hair, like Dads do, and I felt all warm and squishy and gross. Which got worse when he asked me to watch football with him. I love him so much. I never knew how to handle that kid of affection. Needless to say, Syldor hates him.

“But my absolute favorite story about Brom is the Mickey D’s Encounter. We’re on a roadtrip with his nephews—not the Entitled Kids from the Entitled Bitch—these were the good kids who were so goddamn weird in the best ways. These kids are just… They were great. They play ‘Wolves’ and howl like demons, scaring the shit outta Karens at the park, and they would literally stare into your soul and say the most terrifying shit. One ruined _Toy Story_ forever: ‘If one of the toys died, Andy wouldn’t know. He’d play with the corpse in front of that toy’s friends every day.’ Just so you know: that kid is now a forensic pathologist ala _Hannibal_.

“Anyway, we’re all in Brom’s SUV. Vex and I are in the way back, the three nuts are in the backseat, and Brom’s driving with Mẹ in the front. We’ve been driving for two hours, from Grandma’s house to home. The kids are bored. Vex and I are plotting, as we do, and we see it. The Golden Arches. Almost every kid’s favorite restaurant in the world. And they start chanting. Loudly. ‘McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s!’ Mẹ just sighs and says ‘We have food at home. I’ll feed you before your mom comes to pick you up.’ Vex and I, being assholes and troublemakers, join in on the even louder chanting. It was like the peasants begging for bread from the Dwendelien Empire right before the Revolution. Then Brom pulled in. We all went wild, nuts, excited. Then he did it.

“He ordered two black coffees, handed one to Mẹ, and drove away. The kids were furious. Mẹ was stunned. Brom was smirking. Vex and I were dying. It was cold-blooded. I love my dad. It was the fucking funnies thing I have ever seen and I am now 25. It was even better than the diner because it was Brom, a man with a face of absolute stone. I aspire to be him as a parent. I want to be him when I grow up.”

The room practically shook with laughter as Vax joined in. Man, he absolutely loved this.


End file.
